Ancient Art called love
by Batt beauty
Summary: Taking place While Sasuke is still with Oro,when Sasuke starts getting bored with Oro's trainning Oro decideds it time for a new sort of refreshment.With all these new mysterious cases coming up Sakura and and gang are have more on their plate than sasuke
1. Misson remember me

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reviews that make me smile so get reviewing so i will update the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Another NOTE: All CHAPTER HAVE BEEN EDITED things have been added to make more sense of the story and errors have been fixed I was reading this myself to remember what I was doing and well….. was sorely disappointed in myself!**_

Chapter 1

The air was cool the morning of Shikamaru's teams return. It was surprisingly deserted for a market morning as the two well known best friends made their way down the streets. Sakura pushed her pink bangs from her face as she glanced over at Ino who hobbled besides her holding her swollen belly. Ino scratched her belly button and looked over at Sakura who smiled and looked away.

"What are you giggling about!?" Ino snapped aggravated. Sakura tried to stop giggling only to find it growing harder and harder not to out right laugh at her.

"Shikamaru should be here by the time we make it up there." Sakura said overly happily due to the building laughing in her chest. "He better get here soon, I can't believe he left me here all alone, all fat and unattractive." Sakura rolled her eyes and Ino stopped and hunched over slightly her face contorted for a second.

"Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura asked stopping and reached towards her Ino stood up right and laugh slapping Sakura's shoulder roughly a few time. "Of course I am fine; I am fat Sakura I get out of breath easily." Sakura looked at her skeptically but caught the team jumping from the forest movement. She turned away from Ino who sighed in relief and continued walking with her to the gate where Shikamaru checked in with

"Naruto for the last time I can't go, if I don't see Ino she will have my…wow you have gotten huge!" Shikamaru said turning from Naruto as Ino came into his view. She gave a forced aggravated smile as he pulled her into a awkward hug and kissed her gently pressing his hand to her belly. She smiled lovingly at him for a moment then looked past him as another group jumped in behind them.

"We almost beat you guys back!" Kiba called Naruto laughed at him as he walked towards him and reached out his hand as Kiba paid up. Hinita came up beside Naruto taking his hand softly. He grinned at her raising the small hand to his lips before wrapping his arm around her shoulders still holding that hand.

"This is all really touching and all but…Sakura, daddy's home, baby is not waiting any longer." Sakura who had been watching Naruto and Hinita with mixed emotions turned towards Ino surprised. She pushed Shikamaru away from her making him stagger away as she pressed her hand against Ino's belly and swore.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She snapped Ino rolled her eyes and pointed to Shikamaru. "I told you I was waiting for him; I have been in labor for the past three hours!" Sakura growled scooping her pregnant friend into her arms and turned to everyone else.

"Well come on, apparently this baby isn't waiting!" With that she raced off at surprising speed from carrying Ino's heavy wait. They reached the hospital quickly and Ino was rushed into the delivery room where Tsunade was waiting for her with two other doctors. Sakura scrubbed down and came into the room where Tsunade was already setting to work.

Outside the room the gang all sat nervously waiting for the birth. Naruto plopped beside Shikamaru who was fidgeting nervously in his seat opening and shutting the lighter in his hand. Naruto rolled his eyes, for someone so laid back and lazy he sure was stressed out right now with all this fidgeting.

"Calm down Shikamaru you're a daddy now!" Naruto said nudging his friends arm gently. Shikamaru looked over at his exasperated; it wasn't his fault he was nervous he wasn't allowed in the room. "I missed all the fun stuff with as many missions as I went on, now I am missing this?" He asked Naruto shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, she talked about you all the time, so in her mind you were always there on the moments that meant the most to her." Shikamaru looked stunned at Naruto who grinned and leaned back against the wall.

"When did you become so wise?" He asked keenly Naruto grinned and looked over at Hinita who was walking back with three cups of coffee. "I have to start sounding good with my genius girl friend!" Shikamaru laughed and shook his head looking up at Hinita handed him the cup.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SHIKAMARU" A scream echoed into the hallway forcing everyone with in a mile radius to look up and stop what they were doing at the sound. This scream was fallowed by another, "WHO WOULD PUT SOMEONE-AHHHH- THROUGH THIS!" Shikamaru swallowed thickly and Naruto clapped his hand on her shoulder and grinned. Hinita covered her smiled with her mug as she took a small drink.

For the next twenty minutes of yelling and ranting everything went quite and through the silence the sound of a small cry came through. Shikamaru stood up as Sakura opened the door allowing everyone to come in and visit now that Ino was decent and the Baby was all cleaned up. Shikamaru walked carefully up to Ino who looked up from the small pink bundle and looked at him.

"Say hello to daddy." She whispered to the whimpering child. Shikamaru kissed the baby's head then Ino's. Sakura checked the vitals and took her leave with Tsunade. Hanging her lab coat on the hanger in her office she locked up and headed out quickly.

"Sakura wait up!" A voice behind her called she sped up and pretended she didn't hear the call when a rough tug pulled her around forcing her to face Naruto who caught his breath.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked confused. She looked at trees shadows then looked back at him. "I have one more call tonight; I should get to him quickly."

"You didn't get to hear the name though; she is your best friend not just a patient." Sakura looked at him and sighed, "Shikina like her grandmother, she decided a week ago, so not missing much in that area, and Ino understands she doesn't need me in there with her and the baby with her husband." She turned to walk way when he caught her arm again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked she looked at her arm then back to him. "I am just tired Naruto, I have a mission tomorrow so I will spend the rest of today preparing for that." With that she pulled her arm away from him and walked away. Ever since they saw Sasuke the last time she had become distant from everybody. Stopped hanging around, stopped going on normal missions with her normal team, instead started going on dangerous missions that she never told anybody about.

"Naruto?" Hinata's meek voice came catching his attention. He turned towards her and smiled trotting up the stairs to her side again and ushered her back inside and turned to look at Sakura walking away before walking inside. Sakura turned looking at them then sighed and continued walking.

_**Layer of ORO**_

"Sasuke you don't seem to have any urge to move today." Oro said lowly his snake body turned back to its normal sick pale form. "I need a break." Sasuke said curtly. Oro's snake eyes narrowed and rounded on Sasuke but saw it in his eyes. The hate for the feelings he was having right now. He deserved a break but now?

"What if I brought a girl here?" He asked Sasuke eyes narrowed angrily. "Not that kind of break! Just leave me alone." He snapped and walked away from him. Oro smiled and turned away from him heading towards his own room, or to Kabuto, whichever came first.

Sasuke walked down the maze like hallways reaching his room quickly and slammed the door behind him. He tossed his blade to the bed and plopped after it and gripped his sheets with anger.

"_Why can't I kill you?" He asked smooth faced as ever as Sakura gripped his blade that dug deep in her shoulder pinning her to the rough barked tree behind her. She pulled him closer to her sliding the blade further inside her._

"_Because I love you and you hate it." She spit blood to the side and looked back at him with her charming confident smile. She was so willing to die at his hands it made him sick. He ripped the blade from her shoulder swiping it to the side cleaning the blood off of it easily. "Stop coming to find me." He said lowly starting to turn away from him but her hand caught his face softly._

"_I will always come for you." She whispered he pulled away from her to fast for her eyes to fallow and vanished from sight._

Sasuke sighed and rolled his face to the side so he could breathe without the sheets heating his face. Gripping his blade tightly he closed his eyes and tried to sleep it off.

She meant nothing to him now.

After a few hours of sleep he went to find Oro again for another training round only to find himself not at his top potential again. "This is just saddening Sasuke, I can't even get a rise out of you." Oro snapped slapping Sasuke's blade spinning it into the darkness but Sasuke didn't stop moving forward. Oro reached forward pressing his middle and index finger to Sasuke's forehead and smacked him sending his a few steps back.

"The attack you are preparing to use wont work, if you don't want it to." Oro said glaring at Sasuke who lowered his hand. "I can see clearly that you aren't going to be of any use right now, leave, come back when you are strong enough to continue." With that Oro turned his back on him. Sasuke blended into the shadows and left as instructed. Kabuto came out looking at Oro who coughed violently into his hand lowering it revealing blood.

"He's a teenager Oro, maybe a good lay would do him some good. He isn't like me or you." Oro looked at Kabuto pushed his classes up with his fingers. "Sasuke in time will decide what to do with that girl, we have time…"

_**Sakura**_

"Sakura we are in position." Neji said into the com. She pressed her neck piece, "Neji is there a way around that?" She asked adjusting her sitting position on a branch. They were at a rock temple of Gura, inside resided their stolen scroll.

"No ma'ma there is no way around that rock, guess your going to have to go all she-man on us and smash the obstacle down." He chuckled and she smiled jumping down off the tree and scanned the area. No one was around her, "I will proceed" she said and pulled her gloves on giving a good few practice punches and raced forward.

"Wait!" Neji yelled but it was too late for her to stop, she fist crashed into the rock sending an explosion of rocks inside and back towards her. She hit the tree behind her then fell to her knees as she looked at Neji who had just appeared from the side with Tenten.

A loud rumble came from with in the cavern then movement in the shadows. Sakura stood to her feet again watching the movement and started forward slowly producing a kunai from a hidden pocket. A large rock beast appeared with breakneck speed sticking Tenten sending her flying backwards Neji raced forward as Sakura did and together they fought be back distracting it while they carefully looked for their scroll.

There is was deep in the dark cavern.

"Sakura" Neji called Sakura nodded without needing to hear and slid under the belly on the beast and smashed the ground collapsing it beneath her. Neji used his thousand points on the rock freezing its flailing arms as it fell. Sakura jumped from the crumbling ground to the Plato and bent down picking up the scroll. Fire tags were sent to the rock beast and exploded the beast sending its fake crumbling body to the rocks beneath it. Sakura leapt over it tucking the scroll safely inside her vest and walked towards Tenten and Neji.

The strike had been dead on and broke her leg. Sakura gasped innerly and looked at Tenten who gripped Neji's hand tightly.

"This is going to need more then a field medical ninja I will make her comfortable then take her as fast as you can back to the village." She looked to the side spotting a familiar face but looked away and concentrated on her task. Once complete Neji loaded her up onto his back and Sakura nodded and he took off she turned to Sasuke who stood not two trees away from her.

She turned to leave when his soft grip on her wrist surprised her, old anger flared and she reared back catching him by surprise as a light hit split his lip. She went to do it again but he caught her hands holding them together and forced her against a tree so she couldn't rip them away easily.

"Stop hitting." He warned she narrowed her eyes. Their energy was intense and made their hair stand on end as she lurched forward capturing his lips his grip tightened his body ran hot and cold at the same time.

"Do you even remember who I am? Or have you destroyed yourself beyond that point of recognition?"

"You don't know anything about me." He said coolly.

"I would if you would just talk to me, talk to anybody! This is all over your stupid brother I understand but so what, he is dead to the world, dead to you! You still have family here that didn't do anything wrong!" She cried he slapped her but her leg came up quickly barely missing his face again. Her movements were run of rage, his sharigan watched the colors of her Chakra change from their normal blue and green to reds and purples. "I'm not the same girl you left behind!"

"I didn't want you to suffer…" He said lowly her eyes softened briefly.

"What the hell did you think happened when you left? Did you think I was going to get over you? Maybe pop out a few kids with Naruto?" She paused watching his emotionless face, "You knew what would happen, and you knew another man would never touch me."

He looked down his ruby gaze hard with thoughts. "I told you I would go with you and go with you I did because I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone else." He voice grew quite.

"I know…I wish you would have."

"You know? Really, tell me how you know because I haven't seen you since you stabbed me!" She said touching the invisible wound on her shoulder. He looked up at her again taking her all in for a moment then lowered his gaze again. "I see you every night before you go to sleep, you are always telling me to come back soon…" He trailed off as she stared at him. Her green eyes lightened and her lips softened.

"I don't know whether or not to find that creepy or…flattering that you watch me." He looked back up, he really said that to her, that wasn't a dream.

"I have to go back…" he said she shook her head and threw her arms into the air and started to walk away from him. She alone wasn't going to take him on, she didn't need too. He wasn't being threatening so there was no need to worry about it, but she didn't account for was the fact that turning her back on him made him angry.

He was in front of her in an instant stopping her dead in her tracks. She didn't even have time to breath as he grabbed her face pinning her to a tree she hadn't even known was behind her.

"You think pain consumes me? I am a medical ninja Sasuke; I take injuries for my teammates I will take them from you." He softened his grip leaning down and captured her lips softly, and full of need and longing. She responded by pulling him closer to her but her movement was too slow and he vanished before her again.

"Wow didn't see that one coming…" She said sarcastically and pushed off the tree and headed off towards the village. After traveling a good distance she was at the gate quickly and met Naruto who was waiting for her. She slowed her pace as she grew closer to him and smile shortly. He grinned and produced two coupons for ramen. She smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as they sat at dinner. Hinata was out on a mission, so Naruto didn't feel to see the need in telling her about having dinner with an old friend. Hinata knew the feelings that still lingered between the him and Sakura, she just hopped he never acted on them.

"I am good." She said breaking her stare on the floor and picked up her glass of water. "Have you seen Sai? I heard he came back today from that secret mission of self-finding."

"Yeah I saw him today in fact, looks good real emotion in his face, better understanding of people. Ran into him at the hospital, he was there looking for you."

"Me? Why was he looking for me?"

"You remember your birthday we missed the last time we were tracking Sasuke down?" She nodded and he pulled out a wrapped package from his pocket and set it on the table for her. She unwrapped the pick wrapping and smiled running her finger tips over the glass framed picture.

"This was back when we were kids, after we won the Leaf village tournament." He nodded, "I heard yours broke." She nodded and smiled setting it down on the table and looked over at his goofy grinned face. She looked down at the picture seeing his trademark grin with the peace sign, Sasuke was to her left had his arm wrapped around her giving her a noogie.

"Means a lot to me Naruto thank you." He nodded and they sat and chatted there for a while before the check came and Naruto paid and together they left and went their separate ways.

Sakura reached her apartment quickly and walked inside spotting a package on her table. "Must be from Ino." She mumbled and walked towards it. The closer she got she noticed it was a stuffed bear holding three pictures. The middle picture was of the two of them and the other pictures were them and one of the new baby.. She smiled and picked it up stuffing it on the shelf next to the other pictures. Sorting quickly though her mail she headed back the bedroom to change out of her clothes.

Removing her shirt she adjusted the binding around her chest before taking a few steps back spotting Sasuke sitting there in plain sight. He closed his ruby eyes then opened them again revealing his onyx ones. She smiled and pushed away from the window hearing him come in behind her as she walked into the kitchen. Sakura went about her business while he looked around the small apartment. It was oddly calming in here with her being quite and calm herself.

She appeared in front of him with a bowl of ice cream. He stared at it for a moment then looked at her. "I bet he doesn't give you ice cream huh? To childish right?" She went to take it back but he gripped her wrist softly and took the bowl sitting at the table slowly and carefully and stared at the ice cream, tasting each bite testing for poison.

She reached over snatching a bite and popped it into her mouth.

"Doesn't prove anything, you could be immune."

"Impossible, I am Medical Nin Sasuke; I know what does to the body in the process." He looked down at it again and continued to eat it. She pulled her muscular leg up onto the chair leaning it against the table, her kunai jingled making his stiffen. She lowered her spoon and removed the pouches and tossed them to the couch. Resuming her eating he relaxed and watched her ever so often as she finished up. Sakura stood from her chair and walked to the kitchen setting the bowl in the sink and turned.

"ACK!" She cried as Sasuke was behind her and dropped the bowl which shattered to the floor. She couldn't help the small smile that crept to her lips as she looked at the innocent Sasuke who stood there still holding the invisible bowl. With skilled fingers she picked the pieces up and reached for the broom and swept the mess up and looked at him. That could wait till morning.

He touched her face softly but dropped his hand and left out her bedroom window as quickly as ever. She sighed walking into the room and looked at the window.

"Come back soon…" she said trailing off then got ready for bed.

The fallowing day Sakura found herself being complimented on weird things like her looks, her smile, the way she handles patients. She walked into the nurses office for coffee and one of the young nurses stopped her to tell her how radiant she looked.

"This is just weird…" Sakura said looking around her as she took her drink and set it down walking over to the first patient's room. She made her morning rounds talked with her patients, comforted her patients and laughed at any joke they told.

Then for her lunch break she found Ino and Shikamaru with young Shikina at the benches/ Ino was digging through the huge obscene baby bag while Shikamaru made faces at Shikina who giggled.

"She's too cute Ino-pig!" Sakura said plopping to the bench wiggling her fingers at the baby. "Your one to talk billboard head!" They shared an aggravated laugh together and looked at Shikamaru who sighed looking at the baby with pleading eyes.

"How is the baby doing?" Sakura asked watching as Ino pulled out a plug and stuck it into Shikina's mouth. "She is a good one at least; she lets us sleep through the nights wakes early in the morning when I get up. Shikamaru sleeps till noon then he watches her while I go do things and now we are headed up to _Shikamaru's mommy_" she added a little baby talk for Shikina who giggled in response.

"Have you gotten Sai's gift?" Ino asked pushing her blond bangs from her face. Sakura shook her head, "Haven't had any time to see him, he left early this morning on another mission. At this rate everyone who keeps going out will be exhausted!"

Ino nodded sadly, "You have been working forty-eight hour shifts at a time too, its not easy on anyone right now." They shared a small frown then looked at the baby who gurgled. "You are looking so perky today…did you find someone?" Ino asked wiggling her brows. Sakura laughed slapping her shoulder hard a few times.

"Ino think before you open your mouth! I will catch you two love birds later and you little girl…I will see you at your next check up!" She smiled patting the baby's head softly then started walking off leaving the small family alone.

The village was booming this morning with the return merchants for the leaf carnival that came around once in a blue moon. She walked down an old stone path to a small hut close to the edge of town. Pushing the small white gate open she walked inside and knocked on the door. The door opened after a few minutes revealing old Mike.

"Ah Sakura, I have been feeling so much better with these house calls!" Mike said Sakura smiled and brought out a small bag and handed it to him. "I am glad to hear that, you have been reacting well to this medicine, so let's keep you on it for at least one more week. Remember one teaspoon." She wrote it down on her clip board and scribbled some notes.

"You saw that boy again didn't you?" The led on her pencil broke but she pressed on turning the page on her clipboard. "Saw what boy?" She asked looking up casually.

"That boy you love, you only smile so caringly when you have seen him, has something happened?" Sakura looked at him and frowned. "No, I am afraid not." He nodded and she started walking towards the door.

"I will see you tomorrow Mike, till then take care of yourself." With this she left and made her way home. It was coming close to late evening when Sakura arrived home setting her mail on the counter she froze spotting the bowl she had broken last night. She smiled and ran her fingers over the smooth surface.

_**Mission: Capture and release**_

"Damn-it Kasme!" Sakura yelled into her com as her last fallowing team member fell off the cliff side into the flowing river side. Sakura clamped her eyes tight and gripped the legs of the man on her back tighter and leapt up the base of an ancient oak. She traveled up the branches and pushed forward into the forest again. Three explosions behind her sent bark flying slicing her skin wherever it hit. She dove towards the ground again landing on a springy branch ricocheting her through the tops of the trees and soared for a moment before breaking back into the forest.

As she landed the branch snapped making her swear as she tried to regain her footing but failed as another explosion tag went off beside her the wood splintered and stabbed through her forearm. She groaned in agony as she looked down at her arm setting him down for a moment and ripped the wooden stake from her flesh and tossed it to the side her charge tried to run away in fear but she grabbed him flinging him to her back again as she raced forward once again as rouge ninja broke through the smoke and sent a rain of kunai in her direction.

Changing direction she slammed her powerful fist into a nearby tree and used it as a shield as she flew backwards to another tree which caved under her impact. Leaping over the next branches she found herself in the forest of mushrooms. Landing on the spongy surface she set down her change and healed her arm as she looked around. Her breath was ragged and raspy, her throat dry from effort and strain.

"You are injured!" the man said she looked at him as he pointed she looked down and noted the kunai sprouting from her shoulder. She swore ripping it out tossing it before it exploded. Sakura grabbed the man and jumped as more kunai raced towards them. She raced on the ground now the weight of the man was slowing her down, and these wounds were weakening her. Hiding places were limited if any as she collapsed to the ground dropping the man to the ground roughly. She sat up pulling her gloves off as she tried to pull the wire mess netting out of her wounds.

An explosion fallowed and she swore grabbing the exhausted man up again but was jerked to the ground sending the man flying as she was ripped along the ground through the rocks and trees. The ground seemed like razors as she was dragged over them roughly. She sat up shielding her face from on coming brush and branch and sliced the wire and looked at her bleeding ankles and cried out in pain as she pulled the wire out of the wound. Voices and screams made her more alert to her surroundings as a man jumped in front of her. Rolling back she pushed off her arms back to her feet avoiding the razor sharp blade. Jumping the best she could backwards she dodged with attacks drawing her own short blade from her back and blocked. The pitched ring echoed around the forest tree walls. She jumped back but didn't land properly and hit the ground her blade whizzed from her hand sticking a tree a few away from her.

The man raised his blade to deliver the final blow. She clamped her eyes tight cracking them when no blow was delivered. Opening her eyes she spotted Sasuke, the last person she believed would come to rescue her. She tried to stand but gasped as her head spun and sent her right back to the ground. He was there in an instant pulling her softly into his arms and rolled her to his back. She wrapped her arms limply around his neck as he leapt from the ground to the trees again.

Pursuit didn't end there; Sasuke fought the men who came into view with minimal effort. Sakura sighed innerly, she still relied on someone to come and save her. She closed her eyes trying to conserve some energy to heal the worse of her wounds. She was set down in a leafy fern bush and he came to her front.

"Wake up." He said coolly she opened her eyes weakly and looked around. She had forgotten where she was for a moment. He pulled her vest over her head setting it to the side then pulled a lightning fast kunai from somewhere and sliced her wire mesh shirt. Pulling that clear from her he left her with just her bindings. Feeling slightly insecure she felt her face flush. He hardly seemed to notice as he raised the towards his face and aimed away from her as he gave a breath of fire on the blade. Bringing it back he pressed the searing hot blade to her shoulder wound.

Her screams were sure to bring more men to them, so Sasuke pressed his free hand to her mouth to muffle the voice as she writhed in agony. Removing it he looked at her as her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought the bowl would be enough, now you expect me to save you too?" He asked. It was hardly hearable, but Sakura was in his face and heard with little strain. The forest was booming with wild life which was comforting considering the position they were in. When it goes silent that is a sign that the enemy was drawing near.

"I didn't know you were fallowing me Sasuke, or I wouldn't have left myself so stupidly open." She snapped through clenched teeth her fingers dug deep into the soft soil beneath her. "Yes you would have you always fight open, reckless with all your force just likes…"

"Someone you used to know?" she pried with a small smile. He looked down at her hands and sighed. She was right he wasn't supposed to be right now, this mission worried him, even if he didn't know it yet.

"How did you find me?" She asked he glanced at her before finding other things to do, like check her other wounds. "I heard you were headed up towards the swamp lands, Oro has been around this area stirring trouble, it was a dangerous mission for the amount of tactical members you had on your team." Ouch, that was a dig at her, he knew she was head of the new dead team.

"You were worried?" She asked he didn't answer instead he gripped the lesser of the worse wound tight making her gasp and forget her question. His onyx eyes quickly changed to the Sharigan and her skin warmed. She looked down watching as the skin on her forearm knitted together. Shocked, she looked up at his face and raised her brow slightly.

"The greatest warrior of all time can heal as well as kill?" She looked back down at his hands and yanked her hand away. His own split and started bleeding, "Others, I don't normally heal others, my body does it naturally."

"You risk injuring yourself to heal me? Why?" He sighed and stood up.

"Can you walk?" He asked avoiding her question like normal. She nodded and he pulled her to her feet. "Good, we have a long walk out of here."

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard, every time you go on a mission exhausted you bring nothing but danger to you team." He said lowly she didn't respond, all she could say was practice what you preach.

_**Back at the village**_

"God, Shikamaru should be back any day now, I am surprised he even left!" Ino said smiling as the girls sat around the table eating their monthly ice-cream. Sakura was on leave for a few days thanks to her injuries which were healing nicely thanks to someone.

"Someone has to work and your not going to be for a while, at least till this little girl is in school! Yes!" Sakura said leaning over to talk to the baby who giggled covering her face with her little hands.

"I suppose, Hinata?" Ino said turning to their quite friend who was looking over her supplies. After their meeting she was off on her mission and she would be out for a week while Naruto came back tomorrow. Hinita looked up her face turned red with embarrassment

"Sorry this mission is bugging me… they said that a lot of missing nin have been seen on this route." She laughed uneasy.

"That would be cool if you caught Sasuke! Brought him back home for Sakura-Chan to change his little wires around in that little pretty head he has on those rough muscular shoulders." Sakura almost choked on her Ice-cream then laughed uneasily. Hinata nodded then finished up her ice-cream and took her leave while the best friends stayed behind.

"I heard you have a new client that is going be a dozy for you to patch up; I guess he is missing a limb and all."

"That is fascinating Ino, but I doubt they would put that under my watch, I am way too booked to deal with some person who is beat up." Ino wiggled her finger but dropped the conversation none the less. They parted due to the baby being tired.

So Sakura headed home while looking over the endless amount of books and notes that Tsunade had given her on new techniques. Traveling up her stairs she unlocked her door grabbing her mail from the box. She walked inside slowly looking through the mail while gently kicking the door shut. She set the mail on the table seeing Sai's package on the table. She locked the door and unwrapped the present a small smile crept to her lips at the sight of a book. She was drawn on the front and Sasuke on the back she heard her window open which made her set the book down and walked towards her room where the noise came from.

"Sasuke!" She gasped as he closed the window behind him he was bleeding from his lip and arm but they didn't look to bad.

"Hey…" He rasped he sounded exhausted it had been week since she saw him last. He stepped forward but started to fall she caught him easily and Coxed him over to her bed. She removed her books setting them on the floor then helped him down and touched his forehead.

"Okay Hun just rest here till you feel better okay?" she said hovering her hand over his shoulder where one wound was healing that was easy she dabbed the cut on his lip then moved away from him only to find her hand captured but his strong grasp. His bangs covered his eyes shielding his emotions. She turned back to him confused and bent down to his level.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"You called me hun…"

"I did?" She asked he cleared his throat swallowing hard then nodded.

"I am sorry?" he shook his head, "I like it… till I have to leave you …will you call me that?" she smiled pushing his bangs from his face.

"Only if you let me…" He closed his resistant eyes, to sleep she assumed. She cleaned up the blood trail he left on her window. She changed her clothes assuming he was asleep, and then she laid onto the floor and looked over the books and scrolls that seemed endless. It was a good four hours before any noise was made in the apartment, but when he spoke she jumped. She must have been studying intensely.

"Why do you study when your as good as you are?" a voice asked she rolled to her side looking up at him.

"Because I have to keep up my mad skills to heal your butt when this is all over…" he took a deep breath but she stood she wore a medium shirt with a pare of booty shorts.

"Do you feel better?" she asked touching his forehead. He seemed back to his normal self. "Thanks…" She raised a brow Sasuke Uchiha say thanks?

"Hungry?" he shook his head then sat up looking at his arm which ached from the harsh training he was going though. "Are you sure?" He nodded again so she turned around not sure what else she was supposed to say to him. He fallowed her out as she got her food turning around to see him flipping though the book.

"Sai gave that to me for my birthday." She said leaning forward on the counter watching his tired eyes. "Is it possible for you to stay put a night? So you can get some sleep? I know you're tired because you can barely keep those genius eyes open." He looked up from the book bald faced.

"You think I am a genius?

"Damn Sasuke you didn't know?" She said smiling he looked outside at the fading sun that seemed to hang on for a few minutes for him to make his decision.

"Well I guess when you make your decision I will see you when I get back, I have to go see old Mike it is check up day." He gave him famous Hn and sat down while she smiled walking around the counter to him she lifted the book from his hands and pointed to her room.

"Your chakra cannot get a strong pulse if you keep using it to keep you mysterious." He almost grinned but she raised a brow so he stood only stopping when she didn't move.

"Was that an order doctor?" he whispered she leaned close like she was going to tell a secret.

"No it was a nice way of saying I know best." With that she giggled and walked out of his path to the door. He stared at the door for a couple minutes then looked at her room. A nap would benefit him, but he would return to Oro tonight for another training session.

Authors notes

There we go all redone and added cool stuff and somewhat better editing if not screw it I like it better now! Sorry this has been…hmn forever! Haha well updated finished on to the next million chapters I wrote shesh!

BATT


	2. I could get used to this

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

Chapter 2: Sasuke and Sakura… I like that (Edit all chapters)

"There you go same as always, your almost all better!" Sakura said marking it on her clip board and looked at Old Mike who seemed completely different to Sakura since the last time she saw him. He walked her to the door and smiled clapping her shoulder, "Something about you now…you just beam like a flower in spring." Sakura smiled maybe that was what drew Sasuke to her like a bee.

"Thanks again Sakura, see you next week." He said she nodded and walked towards the little gate that leads to the street. The night was upon the land now which only made her think he did in fact leave. It wasn't like he had to stay with her, even though she wished he would for his benefits of her being a doctor and still waiting for him. She sighed and jumped as he landed in front of her.

The movement startled her as Sasuke jumped from above noiselessly.

"What are you doing out in the open!" she snapped He gave a small rare grin; these moments were rare especially since he has been with Oro. "I am not in the open I am with you," That was the second sweetest thing he has said to her.

"Are you leaving?" she asked looking up to his eyes, him being taller then she was a benefit for Sasuke superiority complex being above her, yet he didn't act on it. "Not before I get this," She didn't even have to react as his cold lips pressed hers separating them on impact. He backed her up to the wall, his large hands pressed inward to her sides as he ran them up just under her bosom. Then just like that he disappeared leaving her wanting more, "That was cruel…" She whispered then pushed off from the wall seeing Naruto turn the corner.

Always paying attention.

"Sakura what are you doing out here this late?" He asked looking around suspiciously she brushed her white lab coat off and smacked her clip board lightly.

"I had to go see old Mike I didn't get a chance to see him earlier in the day things were… busy, what are you doing out here?" She asked he hesitated but answered; "Looking for you, you weren't at your house or the hospitable so I went up to Tsunade who said you weren't on a mission so I went looking."

"Well here I am, what did you need?" He handed her an envelop which was marked with her name. She unraveled the string around the button then opened it seeing a file on the man she had saved a couple weeks ago, the one who cause Sasuke to step in.

"I guess he was actually just trying to take you out he was acting as a decoy, he had nothing to do with why they were chasing the him, he is their leader so I am assuming they had a tracker on him so they could find you, but when two of the men died by other hands they suspected that he was against him and had him killed once he reached mist.

"I killed those men," She said lowly looking over the file then looked up at Naruto her green eyes narrowing slightly as she looked into his pure blue gaze. "I don't understand why they went after him unless he has a bigger part in this then we thought."

"That is what I said when I saw the information Shikamaru gave me" Naruto said crossing his arms in thought.

"I better get back to Shikamaru he said he thinks he has another lead on some of the men that attacked you something about their past recklessness that cause Leaf some issues in the past." Sakura nodded then they parted after a few more words of good nights and sleep well's.

She walked up to her apartment slamming her door shut she was thankful that Sasuke wasn't there as she rubbed her temples pacing the floor. She played into their plan… she was open and reckless… slamming her hand down on the counter which caved under her strength. She looked at the mess picking up the flower that rest on top as well as Sai's book and sighed. Twirling the flower between her fingers she put it in her hair before leaving her mess remains on the floor.

"Sakura perhaps you should stop you know if you get called out your going to be exhausted." Ino said trying to calm her friend down as Sakura took out several more trees in one setting taking out a rock as a bonus. Sakura smashed the last rock to pieces desperately wanting Sasuke to spar with right now seeing how she could release all her energy on him and not worry about hurting him. She stood up looking over at Ino who opened her arms warmly which Sakura crashed into burrowing her face her best friends shoulder.

"I let them get to me… I played their stupid game and got a man killed who could have had information…"

"People die Sakura you out of all people should know that… not only that but a body hasn't been found yet so their not even sure if the man is dead…" Sakura nodded then pulled away from Ino who nodded, "If this is a lure they are doing a good job and wanting you to come back and fight them because they killed the man you were supposed to be protecting." Sakura nodded again as they started walking back towards the village away from the evidence Sakura's anger.

"That's it!" Oro yelled as he took a hit from Sasuke who moved like the air Oro caught himself sliding back a bit and attacked Sasuke who dodged and reflected those that Oro came at him with then stopped as Oro stood upright. Sasuke smiled throwing his blade into Oro who grinned and pulled his body from the old skin.

"Never turn your back…" Sasuke whispered Oro nodded.

"I like the new you… your refreshed stronger and more determined… if I would have known better I would have kept her here with you…" Sasuke calmed his breathing sweat running down his chiseled chest.

"I fear that wouldn't have helped me like she is doing now…"

"She understands that you won't be returning?" Oro asked interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

"She knows… and until then she accepts the fact that she isn't capable of stopping me…" Oro nodded.

"Kabuto and I will be back three days from now; we have another meeting with some informants. Rest up because when I come back I will finish teaching you the rest of that move… it in its self will take… one week…Without rest and without her." Sasuke didn't know what it was but the pure fact that Oro said that he couldn't do something made him want to resort back with some comment but held back seeing the light in the situation that Oro was giving him at the moment. Freedom… three days. Sasuke left the room walking back to his room to his bed where he collapsed after a hard training and looked up at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he could feel her warm smile and the little unafraid touches that she gave. He touched his lips as a grim pressed against his fingers.

She really did taste like Cherries.

"SAKURA!" A nurse yelled running as Sakura came over in a hurry then ran herself into the room where a man gasped for air and a nurse laid on the ground unconscious. She gasped seeing a seal on the mans throat that was like a killers calling card to kill them at a later date. She rubbed the seal as it smeared and swore as he began sweating profusely and clutching for air. She closed her index finger and her middle together cutting the skin on his neck allowing a tube to enter to his lungs providing air for him to breathe. She looked over at the nurse who was helping the other off the ground Sakura began working on the seal.

Moving her fingers in different symbols she placed both hands on his neck tightly; "Release!" she yelled sending her Chakra into the wound he scream in pain before loosing himself completely.

"Get me the water towels we are going to be here a while if this seal isn't sealed completely we are going to have another death from this curse beast!" She yelled the nurse scurried out returning with a couple other spare nurses who assisted her in the task of slowly healing and removing the skin around the seal before taking the seal off complexly searching his blood with her eyes she couldn't detect any more but continued moving down. After two hours of running test she finished her search of his entire body finding another seal which was explosive in case the other failed to kill him. She cut healed and finished her checking.

"Sakura he doesn't have anymore the test just came back clean…" A nurse said walking into the room looked over at Sakura who still hovered over the body stitching up open wounds. Normally she would heal them herself but he wasn't one their men and was going to be asked questions by Tsunade when he woke up. Snipping the thread she set the supplies on the tray and looked over at the nurse who smiled handing her the test results for her to check over.

"Send a guard to keep an eye on him, I want a nurse to check him every half hour…" She ordered getting a bow from the nurse who ran out as well as Sakura who was about to take a water break when the doors at the front flew open revealing a woman who screamed in pain one she knew and knew well. Tenten!

She raced to her side as they pushed her into a room and pulled her Ninja gear off while Sakura looked at the seal that was starting to form on her as well.

"Shit!" Sakura yelled going through the same possess as the man in the other room Tenten's however was almost complete already there was little time to complete everything without one or the other going off.

"Get me Tsunade!" She yelled desperately as Tenten was slowly starting to fade from suffixation. She continued to heal her keeping Tenten's lungs filled with air hoping Tsunade got here in time to help her. Tsunade rushed in seeing the bloody mess on Sakura's hands and the desperation in her eyes as she tried to keep the blood down as well as keep the seal's poison from spreading.

Sakura was covered in blood from vessels breaking sweat beaded on her forehead as she used more and more of her healing gift, nothing seemed to be working. She was loosing hope that Tenten would make it through this process and looked at the door as Tsunade pushed her way through the doors.

"Sakura leave the room!" Tsunade said moving her pupil out of the way Sakura looked at Tsunade who worked faster then Sakura.

"You need help!" Sakura protested.

"You are getting too panicked with this being a friend! Go fix your emotions!" she snapped Sakura was taken back then left the rooms washing her hands in the sink in a dead end hallway running water over her face she cooled off a little. She sighed hanging her head watching the red lines blending with the clear. She shut the water off then pulled her white lab coat off hanging it on her hook and left the hospitable.

"Keep going." Sasuke said as Sakura came at him wildly her muscles contracting as she pulled them back and forward again. Sasuke smacked her hand down with two fingers then jumped back as she leg kicked towards him shattering the ground. He grinned coming at her again she moved backwards only to be caught by him.

"Your day that bad?" he asked she sighed hiding her weakness in his chest like he couldn't feel the tears that burned her eyes.

"I am here for three days…" He whisperers she looked up seeing something caught his attention as he vanished from her arms.

"Sakura are you okay? I heard what happened at the hospt- was someone here?" Ino asked carrying her baby over the wreckage of rock.

"No, I am just a little frustrated that is all…" Ino nodded whipping the drool from the babies mouth then looked over at her.

"Well you seem to be taking it well so I will let you vent… I will be at the flower shop if you know need to talk." She said Sakura nodded watching her friend leave then looked beside her as Sasuke appeared.

"She has a baby now?" Sasuke asked Sakura nodded turning back to him pushing him to the ground joining him on the soft grass beside the mess.

"Yeah with Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinita are together but hardly see each other since the new Anbu missions are becoming more frequent." She said pausing as he pulled her small frame to his side so she could rest on his chest which she did.

"Keep going." He said she smiled resting her chin on his chest.

"Tenten and Neji have one kid but their son is already in the academy his name is Nejen" Sasuke just laid there like he was thinking of their faces.

"Kiba is with some really pretty girl not sure who she is but was with Ino on the spy squad and Choji well I haven't seen him for a while, he is on the front lines right now." Sasuke ran his fingers up her back in thought as he watched the butterflies flutter past them as they relaxed in the tall grass.

"What about you."

"I have you…till you leave." He looked away from the sky towards her as she kissed his chest then stood up he stayed down while she stretched her arms that were already getting stiff from her workout. He sat up watching her as she finished up then plopped back down looking towards the village.

"Do you miss us?" She asked but started regretting that she had said anything as he looked over at her, his eyes were distant like she distracted him from something important.

"Sometimes…" he said after a while she smiled resting her head on her knees nudging him with her elbow. He looked up as she got up running away. He stood fallowing her as she dodged trees laughing as he walked watching her until she hid and hid rather good. He kept walking seeing her but pretended not to walk past her. She smiled stepped out behind him jumping to his back wrapping her strong arms around his neck. Bending down slightly he scooped up her legs and carried her through the forest.

"I missed you," he said lowly she raised a brow leaning close to his face resting her head on her arm.

"I thought you hated us…"

"I did, at first. But you guys grew stronger and more important to me in the prossess it made me frustrated that naruto was keeping up, and even more frustrating that I couldn't hate you at all Even though I tried to so hard I knew you would be the down fall of my mistakes."

"I was so annoying then always obsessing over you!"

"Believe me or not but I actually liked it…just to stubborn to admit it, as for Naruto I still think he is annoying but I still think of him as my best friend." She slid off catching up to his pace grabbing his hand he looked down at her as she just continued to walk. He returned her grasp linking their fingers together, it was comforting to know that he didn't scare her… but it worried him that she wouldn't let him go.

"Three days huh?" Sakura asked nudging him again swaying in her step.

"Lets have dinner tonight."

"Sakura I can't be seen in the village…I am afraid that I would cause more trouble then dinner is worth."

"I didn't say 'lets eat in the village tonight.' I said 'lets eat dinner tonight!'" She smiled as she walked though the gates opening while Sasuke went his normal way into the village.

"How are we going- redecorating?" Sasuke asked seeing the counter missing a really clear spot where it had been.

"No I broke it…" She said he raised a brow moving on as she shut her door locking it for measures then walked to her room.

"That's not fair he stole your first kiss!" Sakura said laughing taking a bite of the strawberry then pointed it at him. He shook his head a small smile on his lips, "That wasn't funny… that was down right disgusting." She finished her strawberry throwing it into the forest. They were having a moonlit picnic in the meadow where the grass was tall allowing them cover and uninterrupted conversation.

"How do you know no one is going to come over hear?" Sasuke asked tossing his as well.

"I told Tsunade that I was going to study, and I didn't want to be disturbed" Sasuke nodded then looked over at their wine pouring the glasses again but corked it setting it in the basket she picked it up sipping the contents hiding the smile in the glass. The fact that he wasn't trying to get her drunk only made her trust him more.

"So when I leave and I am able to come back you know as two people will you be able to separate us?" Sakura looked up, was he asking her to do it?

"What if I told you that I would do my best…?" she asked he nodded taking another bite. "I can't do it yet…" She said he looked over as she set her wine down, her eyes was narrowed like she regretted saying it.

"What?"

"I started learning how to do it the last time Naruto, Sai and I were at the first base we had found you at. I knew when I went to rush you that I wouldn't be able to do anything to hurt you…even if you gave me a chance. So I found a hard and complicated forbidden Jutsu…" Sakura got quite shutting her lips

"Sakura I don't want you-"

"It's a good thing you don't have to say that because then that I wouldn't want to…" She said sarcastically then sighed wishing she hadn't ruined this moment with this.

"It's a deal…" She looked up seeing him nod, "I will keep it silent… and you will keep it a secret… Oro will die if he is fully separated from his body for more then five minutes… He can't enter a body that he just parted and cannot enter a body that hasn't been dead before." Sakura nodded and they finished up their meal in silence.

Together at last and with a new flame of hope for the future.

CHAPTER TWO AS PROMISED KEEP REVEIWING!

BATT


	3. So this is what love is made of

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the rath of my Gaurdian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

**_The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!_**

**_Chapter 3: This is what love is made up!_**

"This is going to kill me…." Sakura said sighing looking at the page then folded the paper back up hiding it again then groaned as she got up. Stretching her arms upward she looked over at her mass of papers all around her. She looked out the window seeing the birds outside take flight spreading their freedom wings. A knock on the door came as she started picking up her papers; she stood up walking to the door she unlocked it, seeing a package. She looked down the hallway bending towards it seeing who it was from.

_From Hun,_

She smiled pulling it into the room opening it up seeing three more medical books wrapped together in a thick black ribbon the note was short and to the point.

_If you're_ _really going to do this…then you better learn to protect yourself as well as extract bodies from demons._

She nodded ripping the card up after checking to see if there was more then tossed it so no one else would see it. Lift the first book she gawked these were more forbidden Jutsu a whole book! She picked up the books smiling then walked to her room opening the secret compartment in the floor sliding them in sideways they all fit allowing her to shut the panel again then stood back up looking out the window only to hear the door knock again. Sighing she walked out to the door again which she opened jumping backwards as Ino stormed in baby and all.

"Sakura you're seeing someone I know it!" She said Sakura just laughed waving at the baby who just rubbed her little eyes.

"I am but I can't tell you who it is as of yet…" She leaned close to her friend who grew starry eyed. "He likes to remain secretive even to me!" Ino growled as Sakura laughed.

"So there really is no one!" She pouted Sakura laughed then pointed to the baby junk on the floor. "What is all this? Going on a trip?" Ino looked at her baby sadly.

"Sadly yes I am but she cannot come Tsunade said it would be good for me to let her stay with you till Shikamaru gets back tomorrow." Ino stated more then asked.

"Sure, it will give me something other then studying to do." Ino grew cheerful again. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked as Ino handed her the baby to pull the other stuff into the house.

"I have a mission… sadly they weren't able to give me the full time off, that mission that you had is still open the only reason your not going is because I am with the Spy unit they need a better set of eyes out on the field." Sakura nodded wiggling her finger for the baby.

"Any news?" Sakura asked Ino shook her head, "Not as of yet but when I get back I will let you know everything I get out of it… be careful with my baby and Shikamaru will be here tomorrow hopefully to pick her up." Sakura nodded as Ino double checked that she had everything before standing back up from the floor.

"There is a list of feeding times in that bag with her bottles and formula and such, I hate to give it to her but you can't breast feed so! That causes a little problem. Because you're a doctor if it makes her colic then well you can handle it… Blanket is a must if you want her to sleep, her plugs and rattles are in this bag, as well as her blanket.

"Ino it is one night, no worries, be safe!" Sakura said coxing her out of the room Ino kissed her baby's forehead then hugged Sakura who smiled as her friend ran off.

"Your mommy's a tad-bit out of shape huh?" She cooed to the baby who giggled. Sakura smiled then carried her into the back room carrying the bassinet to the room which she laid her gently. Pulling her blanket out of the bags that she dragged in next she handed it to the baby who gurgled and rubbed her little eyes again.

Sasuke pulled on clean clothes then headed for his door, Oro was going to be busy for a couple more days being the only chance Sasuke would get to see Sakura for another month or two. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be not being around her, but he had a purpose to fulfill and intended on getting there at all costs…however he didn't know how Sakura was taking this long separation. He had in fact been gone for a month and a half now and he wasn't sure if she would miss him or not. Such thoughts only found him when he thought; he was going to go see her but always decided not to. Closing the door behind him he started down the hallway sighing as he saw Kabuto walk towards him.

"She is looking rather ravishing lately…so when you're gone she is free game huh?" He jabbed at Sasuke who didn't flinch or raise an emotion … Sasuke knew what Sakura was planning and two… Sakura was Sakura and easily could take Kabuto out now.

"Remember I know where you sleep warm…" Sasuke whispered leaning close to his ear Kabuto stiffened as he heard the sound of a blade coming from Sasuke's sheath. Sasuke raised it and twisted it towards Kabuto's back. His scream echoed though out the hallway. Then there was nothing. Sasuke was standing there emotionless as Kabuto looked around him in a panic as Sasuke's Sharigan switched back. Kabuto watched as Sasuke walked past him turning around the corner then tried to catch his breath.

Nin-po-li-ti" Sakura pronounced every syllable looking at the baby that slept silently in the crib like area rocking it with her toes while she laid on her bed reading over the several Jutsus that rolled around in her head till they were memorized in their right place. A gust came into her room which made her lift her eyes from the book looking at the window smiling but pretended not to notice that Sasuke was coming. His silent feet landed on the edge leaving as soon as he touched lest he be spotted entering her room raised a brow when she didn't look up and she rocked a baby.

"You know I am a guy and all but I didn't know you could pop them out so fast…" She looked up lowering her book as he kissed her forehead looking at the kid who didn't seem to notice.

"How far you have?" He asked pushing her gently so he could see where she was at and smiled she was farther then he thought she would get in the days notice that she got these books.

"This is going to be hard… on both of us… one will have to die and it will most likely be the less powerful…you have to be sure that Oro is weaker then you when you two join bodies…" Sakura said setting the book down in her lap.

"Make sure that he isn't hiding anything from you… because if he is stronger then the mental battle against me and you and him…has to kill of us…"

"You" Sakura gave a short nod Sasuke kissed the top of her head again breathing in her sweet honey hair looking back at the baby who stirred. Sakura leaned forward then rolled over Sasuke who stopped her so she was on top of him one leg on the ground the other bent beneath her his hand holding it where it was. He looked pained like he didn't want to do what he set out to do. His hand moved away but he kept his gaze down, She smiled cupping his face forcing him to look up at her leaning forward she kissed him passionately pulling him forward as she raised her head slightly deepening the kiss when he met her. She wanted to crawl under his skin breath his air which she needed now so she broke the kiss slowly and in the moment.

"Sasuke Second guessing himself?" She purred he went to kiss her again but the baby started crying. She gave him a quick kiss then got up walking to the other room to get the bottle ready. It's loud cries ended suddenly as she put the cap on which made her panic walking fast back to the room seeing Sasuke holding the baby with amazement, but at a distance…almost like a calm dangerous animal.

"Here." She said freeing one of his hands adjusting the baby in his arms which were tight so she lessened them with her fingers then placed the baby's head in the nook of his left elbow then raised his right hand with the bottle to the baby's mouth who pushed it away Sakura smiled taking the bottle away raising it to her lips sucking it slightly so milk was around the tip then offered it back to the now eager baby.

"There you go," She said Sasuke was going to giver her back but Sakura moved past him back to the bed cracking open the book again he watched her face turn into a concentrated one. Her brows furrowed together a crease in her forehead as her fingers twitched tapping the book.

"You can practice them without using Chakra?" He asked she looked up then at her hand and shrugged.

"I practice them without doing them… it takes Chakra not to perform them" She smiled patting the bed so he could hopped on moving extra careful with the baby seeing him with one was weird, yet comforting that Sasuke still had a soft side that no one but her knew. This killing machine could also be a daddy if he wanted to. She smiled at the thought then went back to work on the books. When the baby was done Sakura took over the burping and changing the diaper while Sasuke Fought to keep his eyes open. Setting her back in her crib she handed her a plug and her blanket allowing her to be alone again with company close by.

The next day the baby's short cries of her just waking up stirred Sakura from her sleep. She lifted her head from Sasuke's bare chest noting he was still asleep and smiled. Slowly she made her way over him then tended to the baby who giggled when she saw Sakura's messy hair. Sakura's smile only grew as she picked the baby up and walked out into the living room hearing a faint knock she shut her bedroom door then walked to the front door. Grabbing a bottle that was already made in the microwave out popping it into the baby's mouth she walked to the front door.

"Shikamaru you look like hell!" She said allowing Shikamaru to kiss his little girls head.

"Rough night…" He rasped Sakura nodded then freed a hand for a minute clapping his shoulder.

"Why don't you go home get some sleep and I will bring her over about noon." Shikamaru hesitated but soon nodded staying little longer then left home to get some sleep. She fiddled around in the house playing with the baby while Sasuke slept soon deciding she should take a trip to the library to look up on Chakra gain. She dressed fully packed up the baby who was more then willing to leave the confinements of the house then walked into the room leaning to Sasuke's face slightly kissing his lips which reacted in his waking up slightly his eyes opened sleepily as she smiled.

"I am going to go the hospitable I will be back in a little while…" He nodded closing his eyes receiving another kiss. She walked to the window pulling the curtain that revealed him to the world close then walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Once she gathered her things Sakura left the house for her walk.

"You're having kids already?" A familiar voice came she looked over to see Tsunade who smiled. "No, thanks to you I am baby sitting but you know I wouldn't mind one day."

"Well then I suggest you give up on Sasuke I am not sure what a daddy he would make. Sakura smiled but turned back to the books, "You seem different somehow… I can't put my finger on it but I will." Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"I have a secret admire." Sakura said pulling a book down looking at the cover then put it back.

"That is impressive Sakura you have kept that pretty well." Sakura nodded then looked over at her. "Is there any news on what is going on with my mission?"

"Your only staying here until I know that you aren't being targeted… if that is the case then your position in the village has been discovered…"

"I wasn't wearing my Anbu gear that day I was dressed down because I wanted to stay unknown to the world around me." Sakura protested but Tsunade shook her head thus ending the conversation. They chatted a bit more then soon, went their separate ways each with a book in hand not knowing what each other grabbed. Sakura dropped Shikamaru the baby after that and stayed for coffee but left as soon as that was over so she could make sure Sasuke was okay and headed home.

"Walking alone? That is a dangerous time…" A voice behind her said, turning slightly she spotted two men fallowing the rooftops with her. They were both wearing an unknown village on their head which made her turned fully around and stop landing on a branch they were near the training ground.

"You aren't here to fight me?" She asked pulled her gloves on.

"Oh, no we are… but not before we kill your little boyfriend."

"Who?" She asked no one has seen Sasuke…they couldn't have he remains invisible. "Naruto?"

She laughed but stopped that sounded more like a question then a response… Just as she was about to say something Naruto jumped on the branch arms crossed across his chest. They were about to retreat but she leapt towards them catching one square in the side breaking ribs on contact he cried out swiping his knife at her she kicked it away as well as his head to the side sending him into a couple trees. Naruto took down the next guy with his four replications.

"Naruto!" she yelled running for him as three men melded from the tree behind him with Kunai. She grabbed him from the path taking the two kunai the other reflecting off the tree. At once she felt the pain ebbing into her body as the poison took its effect.

"Those my dear are poison!" one man said standing above them as they fought, as if a bad omen the clouds rolled in their thunder cracking their whips in the sky sending lighting down to the ground. She stood shakily from Naruto who stood as well looking at her carefully as she swallowed thickly then raised her fists.

"You still think you can fight? Sakura my dear you're going to collapse in a couple minutes…"

"Then I will use those couple minutes to destroy you!" She snapped though her clenched teeth. She ran forward again to attack the man only to be blocked by two men she shattered the ground below them jumping to the air clenching her fist she went to attack again but he moved so she pulled back her Chakra and spun around blocking an attack from him as he walked steadily forward with nothing but one hand aiming for her vital points she jumped away when he started to speed up.

"Ah so you recognize it? Not as refined as Bakkugan's skill but close do you agree?" Her leg collaged under her forcing her to her knees.

"How charming you bow!" He said moving as Naruto punched into thin air and ran towards her.

"We will be seeing you again Naruto… Sakura however we will see…"

"It is you that we will see." A voice came Naruto hesitated but looked over see Sasuke at his side Sakura in his arms.

"Sasuke."

"Uchia? My this day is grand… does your master know that your sleeping with the enemy?" Naruto looked over at Sakura who winced in pain as the blood trailed from her body.

"You should pick your lovers better she doesn't seem to be all that tough for a Uchia wife…" Sakura spat pushing away from Sasuke who watched her as she stood to her feet reaching to catch her when she staggered. She closed her eyes standing up right holding her side then reopened her eyes stepping forward Naruto was going to grab her but she raised her fist smashing it the ground shattering it making the man laugh.

"Yes I have seen this trick already!" He said as he drifted in the air, "Have you seen this?" She whispered in his ear which made him turn and gawk as she clamped her hands together thrusting downward with her arms onto his shoulders jetting him to the ground. Creating a crater, she landed coughing out an excessive amount of blood which she wiped from her mouth as her body slumped slightly, her legs parted knees bracing against each other her arms hanging at her side. Her chest heaved as the poison entered another part of her body breaking the wall she set up for it. She didn't have much more time to be conscious let alone continue to fight as the man stood up. The clouds over head began their rumble as thunder clapped together angrily and fat drops of water fell to the ground. Sasuke's Sharigan returned and then men stood still unable to move their bodies while Naruto went forward to get Sakura whose head now hung pink hair a mess with the water and smeared blood.

"She needs to get to a hospitable…or she is going to die…" the man laughed his shoulders were shattered his wounds looked painful yet he could laugh at her misery. Naruto scooped her up looking at Sasuke whose eyes never left the men but Naruto knew he was watching them as they left.

My bad I know I promised this yesterday but I got caught up here is the third chapter I do believe as promised, remeber reviewing is good!

BATT


	4. This was personal

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the rath of my Gaurdian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

**_The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!_**

CHAPTER 4. This was personal.

"Why did you come back?" Tsunade questioned as Sasuke leaned against the hospitable wall near the window. The rain had yet to stop and Sakura's condition was going worse.

"I didn't" He shot back.

"What do you want with Sakura? Are you planning on using her skills?" she demanded Sasuke narrowed his eyes she was accusing him of being here like it was a crime to make sure she was alright.

"Answer me!"

"WOULD you heal her?" Sasuke snapped pushing from the wall.

"Why did you come back?" She snapped louder not going near Sakura yet.

"I CAME BACK FOR HER! Her alone." He was ashamed he let her get to her. Tsunade stood their silently waiting because she knew he wasn't finished with what he was going to say.

"I fell in love with her." It was barely audible he looked miserable but she heard what she wanted to hear and stepped forward… he opened the window falling out of it into the darkness outside he couldn't believe he said that. Oro was surely laughing at him and will laugh at him when he rips her from his arms in a couple more months… He sat silently outside his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the ground. He needed to get back tonight. He looked up at the window seeing the single light on in the room then stood looking over as Naruto walked into view he looked tired and weak.

"You killed them didn't you?" He asked Sasuke who just vanished from sight. Naruto looked at the window then walked inside to check on Sakura and Tsunade.

* * *

"That is it!" Oro cheered as Sasuke grew faster tearing the monsters Oro had created for him teaching him more and more as Sasuke improved this was what Oro wanted. Sasuke to be biter and hate everything, but this girl… gave him power that Oro could only dream of having. Little did Oro know that Sasuke was draining him of his knowledge but never questioned him for more. Never. He didn't have to. Sharigan had limits but this wasn't one of them.

He had been training for one month and Sasuke was growing restless not seeing Sakura. Not knowing if she pulled though only made him angry that he was forced to stay here and beat Oro so Sakura wouldn't die when she gave him his body back. Even though it wasn't something he thought would happen, it was Sakura's hope… and he wanted nothing more then to be what she hoped for at night. To be wanted, needed, thought of. He wasn't even sure he was her everything but at this moment… she was his. Except here. Now in this moment it was about his brother.

"Good Sasuke that is good enough for tonight…" Oro said pulling himself together Sasuke looked at him as Kabuto ran the last test on his body but watched as the computer shut down again and hearing his relentless baby whines about Sasuke ruining the patterns of the waves in his heart.

"He is getting stronger his body is bound to change kabuto…Leave Sasuke go see your bunny, remember Sasuke…you're a snake…you play your little cat and mouse game but in the end… you will have to eat her…" Sasuke walked out of the room slowly everything about him was attitude, the steps his eyes his posture. He felt like he did before he saw her again. This wasn't going to be a fun meeting he feared as he left the hide out once again leaping to the forest with exerted speed.

* * *

He arrived to the village as the rain fell to the ground once again. He was about to leave his dry place but saw Sakura sitting in the wet field her eyes were watching the Children jump in puddles. He lowered his eyes, perhaps they told her he was chased out, perhaps that was for the better. She lifted her head looking over as he leaned on the tree, a coy smile spread across her face which changed his mind about leaingv let alone not going to her. Nothing changed about her she was just waiting for him…like he thought she wouldn't. The children's mothers called their kids inside as the thunder began to roll and soon it was just Sakura who stood slowly from her spot on the ground walking to the edge where he met her staying hidden in the shadows.

"Hey." She said he gave a small smile, "Hey." She stepped towards him spotting the scar that ran below his collar bone off to the side she pulled his shirt away from his wet skin she ran her fingers and felt the tender skin then looked up at him as he lowered his head slightly it still pained him. She rested her lips against it which made him look at her then wince as she pulled out a long metal sliver spitting it to her hand she raised it seeing the thin wire glint in the lighting that struck.

"Equipment? Must have been pushed inside the wound." She said pulling out another one then felt the bleeding wound and looked at him as he watched her she turned her attention back to the wound her index and middle finger glowed as she put them together running it over the skin wincing when he grabbed her wrist in pain she waiting for him to get a grip on himself which was her sign when he released her hand jerking the metal from his skin he hissed breaking the bark under his grip.

"Stop being a baby." She said smiling as she healed the wound carefully then pulled his face towards her he looked at her pouting slightly she laughed pulling him close to her their wet clothes were cold but didn't seem to notice as he reached down cupping her face kissing her lips softly she wrapped her arms around his neck lazily as he kissed her harder deepening the kiss as he walked from the shadows to the field. The rain poured over them to the point where it became a annoyance picking her up into his arms he headed towards the village careful not to take her into sight of other people insuring she wouldn't be picked on for seeing him and landed on her deck which she pulled him onto roughly sliding the door open then looked around as two Ninja ran over the tops Sasuke chuckled behind her as she looked over at him shutting the door.

"Ashamed of me?" he asked she shook her head, "I am not supposed to leave this room!" she laughed then paused holding her heart for a couple minutes leaning against the wall he took her hand from her heart leaning his head against her chest to hear the beat which only picked up do to his closeness.

"Still recovering?" Sakura shook her head, "I went on a mission the last three days, it was a little rough and I managed to get this little bugger. She said pulling her mesh shirt over her head leaving her just in her bindings, turning around he looked at the faint healing scar that ran the length of her lung but surely was going to vanish.

"The position is ache still."

"When did you get back?" he asked kissing just under her ear.

"About three minutes before you arrived." She turned around he raised a brow.

"I spotted you so I decided to let you catch up." He twisted a strand of her pink hair around his finger.

"Let me catch up hmn?" He asked giving a small seductive smile as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. "I only let you beat me all those times you tried to kill me…" She whispered pulling away from him walking back slowly raising a brow as his emotions changed from calm to a very sexy look which she couldn't think of words to describe it.

"Come get me." She breathed stepping backwards away from his arms that reached for her she laughed as he chased after in a playful mode while she ducked around tables and chairs. She laughed as he jumped over the table tackling her to the couch catching her head before it could hit the armrest.

"Now I got you…now what?" She smiled lifting her head capturing his lips softly then laid her head back into his awaiting hands.

"Sakura…" He started to say but the door was pounded on he stood up walking to the door looking into the eye hole he sighed opening the door remaining behind it while Sakura sat up from the couch Ino stormed in tears streaming down her face like fierce waters over rapids.

"SAKURA THEY--TOOK MY-BABY!" She sobbed her knees buckled but Sasuke caught her arm helping her to the couch she hardly even noticed he was there.

"Slow down who took your baby?" She asked Ino looked at Sasuke then went silent sucking her lip between her teeth the fear hurt Sakura more then Sasuke who was rather used to getting that look by now. Sakura stood up recapturing her attention and touched her hands.

"When I went on that mission for your mission they found out about where you were and who was with you I didn't know that it was true till, well now….. I came home Shikamaru is hurt pretty badly and I looked all through the house they took my baby! They thought it was yours…and Sasuke's!" She cried harder her speech was hard to understand now.

"We will get her back" Sakura said Ino looked at her only to burst into more tears. Sasuke looked at her then Sakura the mention of kids made him wish he almost didn't say anything about a minute ago. They took her to the hospitable with Tsunade and Shikamaru who did in fact look beaten up. Tsunade looked at Sasuke who leaned on the doorway trying to stay out of the sob fest but Sakura left as soon as she walked in Sasuke fallowing her fast pace back to her apartment.

* * *

"Slow down," Sasuke snapped as Sakura flung her door open he walked in sighing as he shut the door. "Sakura stop." He said grabbing her he lowered his face so he could look her eye to eye.

"You don't know what is going on where they are going, if they think this is our baby then they know we will come for her…You need to stop and think about this, we cannot go alone, you will need a team and I need to get back before Oro finds out." He cupped her face lightly.

"This is personal…" He nodded looking carefully at her

"Go when you're not angry…" she clamped her eyes tight as he kissed them lightly.

"Your right…" she breathed nodded as she opened her eyes, "Always am." She smiled punching his arm lightly then felt instantly better as he rocked himself forward wrapping his arms around her waist running his hands softly over the thin covering of clothing. "I think you and I, have some unfinished business that needs to be attended before you run off playing the evil man again." She said he hesitated but looked down at her as she raised her brows slightly. She was asking. Fair enough… He kissed her softly walking her back to their room.

"Your sure you want this because I can wait-"She pushed him to the bed he grinned something about this seemed wrong like he should be helping her find this baby. He could at least allow her forget everything for a half a night or so.

(OKAY SKIP A HEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT LEMONS!)

She removed his shirt undoing the thick rope bow in the back he stood pulling her shirt mesh shirting over her head again tossing it to the floor kissing her feverishly as she pulled the sleeves off his arms allowing it to float to the ground along with his thick shorts he grinned against her lips she didn't know what else to do it was then that he remember she hadn't been with anyone but him. He kissed her neck to her collar bone moving down to her binding then kissed down her ab riddled stomach kissing her pant line only to have her tighten her stomach which made him smile and stand up.

"You know, we don't have to do this now, like I said I can-" The glare she gave him decided the answer for him. He sighed capturing her lips again undoing her belt dropping the pouch to the floor with her weapons then reached down to her thigh undoing the bindings holding her kunai pouch then the other side tossing their to the clothing pile then undid her pants which he slide off with her help he hadn't realized she wore them tight. Pulling her to the bed with him she laughed as they practically fell to the bed with her on top.

"The dominance thing is going to be an issue isn't it?" He asked softly kissing her forehead as she pulled herself upwards to hover over his lips which parted for her but she moved up avoiding it.

"Only if you want me to fight you for it." He grunted proudly then rolled her over. Discarding the binding around her breast she felt her face grow hot but he ignored it which only made her relax under his touch as he kissed down her valley then underneath the curve softly taking one into his mouth making shock waves of pleasure down her spine to her core which only made her want it more. His other hand rested under back giving Sakura support as she arched her back kissing down her middle he ran his free hand up her thigh to her panties which were damp from her excitement she moaned but tensed up under his touch he kissed her belly button as when her face heated and he smiled against her skin.

"Do you trust me?" He asked she looked down at him taking a shaky breath then nodded. "We can stop," he gestured slowly she sat up as he did catching his face kissing him powerfully one he had never experienced with her. It was love, something he wasn't used to having around other people other then Sakura. Sasuke just decided to make love with Sakura and not show her what they could do; he figured that would be better for another time when she wasn't embarrassed with everything he was trying to do. She was going to save him and in return he would protect her in bed and on the field. Always and forever.

He slowly removed her underwear and his own Sakura just smiled as he grinned at her, "We can't all be well endowed my love." He said she snorted pointing to her chest, "I think I have you beat." He chuckled and climbed back on top preparing her for the penetration. He entered slowly to find she didn't find it at all painful he nodded hovering over her face she raised a brow.

"I already told you I wasn't a weak girl," kissing her cocky forehead then started her eyes would close tight as he started to thrust do to the tightness around him. She naturally arched her back he only held her tighter. Their love making turned more exciting as Sakura got the hang of everything what felt good to hit felt amazing to her she rolled on top which surprised him from the sudden movement she beamed as he watched her he wasn't sure she was doing anything but her body was electrifying when she was on top then he realized she was a master chakra user she smiled knowing he caught on as his own surround her and himself it only intensified the moment. Rocking her hips he held her hips helping her only when she needed it to find himself growing near before. He could tell she was holding back so he would let her win as she kissed his chest nipping his skin lightly tracing her tongue over his scars that tensed under her touch it was intense feelings from those lips which made him wonder about other places those lips could be. Think about it almost made him slip and let her win which made her grin and wrinkled her nose which made he laugh a real laugh and she tossed back her head as her orgasm rippled though her body pushing him over the edge. She laughed at the pleasure which made him oddly proud of them. He wasn't like Sakura, Oro tried to get him to relax more and become stronger though having an outlet with experience women as much as it bothered him that she waited for him. He was secretly glade she did. She removed herself from him lying on her back at his side their pants slowed as he turned towards her which alerted her to him watching her. She opened her eyes kissing his nose she looked even more beautiful in the glow that she was giving off.

They curled around each other and slept the rest of the night Sasuke was ready to go another round but he decided not to push her at this point in time because of Ino's missing baby. He wrapped his arms around her running his fingers up her back slowly, she rested her top arm over his chest resting her head on his chest/ shoulder.

"Sakura?" He whispered she grunted signaling she was listening, "I love you." She opened her eyes lifting her head her pink hair pulling over her shoulder on one side.

"Yeah?" She asked he thought about it then nodded, "I love you too,"

BATT


	5. Drama and trust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the rath of my Gaurdian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

**_The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!_**

"Okay Sakura you and Naruto head over the ridge and see what our eyes in the sky can see I will take Tenten over here to see where Kiba is on the tracks." Neji said Sakura nodded and she and Naruto vanished into the thick trees.

"You still are seeing Sasuke?" He asked Sakura shifted her eyes to him then jumped to the distant tree stretching her legs out she landed and kept going.

"Yes why do you ask?" She asked ripping around a trunk breaking bark off the tree. "Because I am worried that he will hurt you." She looked over it wasn't uncommon for him to become over protective he knows that Sasuke has hurt her in the past.

"

You know after four months you would think he would stop coming back if he wasn't going to stay don't you think?" She asked he looked over at her then vanished behind a tree. "Sakura you know what he is like? He isn't there all the time, he leaves when he wants and comes when he thinks your there."

"I don't know if you know this, but he has saved my life three times now when no one else was there, just because he has done questionable things in the past I love him! He loves me let me be happy while I can Naruto!" She yelled stopping he stopped a branch ahead.

"I am trying but you know who-"

"I don't care! I want to marry him and have his kids and be the best lover he has ever had!" He seemed taken back which was to be expected she just confessed a lot to him. "Does he want the same thing?" He asked

"I guess that is for another day Naruto I am kind of responsible for my best friend's baby right now who can't come because she is in no shape to battle poison." She leapt of the branch shattering it in her wake and continued forward reaching Hinita who watched the valley of trees. Birds flapped from the tree which made Hinita sigh releasing her Bakkugan looking over at Sakura who fumed beside her.

"They seemed to be moving east… odd they don't seem to know which way to go… the baby is alive and well she is being held by a older looking woman who seemed to be the care taker of the child." Sakura smiled with relief as did Naruto.

"We need to hurry, I will take Naruto after them while you go and tell Neji we found them." Sakura said Hinita nodded and together they all separated. Racing along the branches Naruto stayed silent taking in everything Sakura just yelled at him for, did he still love her, yes but he loved another now.

Sakura will always have a place in his heart, he thought then looked at her as she reached another branch and faced forward, would he always have a place in hers? Sasuke entered his mind seeing the cruel fights and words that he had said to them over these years of fighting with him. It was impossible to continue to want him back yet she did… and so did he…his best friend still has the girl.

'Some people walk in the light.' He cursed then looked over at Sakura again who turned her head to the side looking the other direction stopping on the next branch.

"I feel like I am being watched." Sakura said Naruto looked around not seeing anything

_"Naruto watch Sakura's movements…I don't know what hold Sasuke has on her but…I just want to make sure he isn't lying…" Tsunade said to him before they left he nodded and looked out the window seeing Sakura and waiting with Ino at the gate._

_"__But I do think Sasuke is starting to miss this life…whether it be because of her or the thrill of life here I don't know just keep her safe."_

_"Of course."_

"Naruto did you hear me?" Sakura asked Naruto looked up shaking his head, "Neji is coming this way." Naruto looked over seeing Hinita, Kiba and Neji all making their way towards them.

"This Jungle is thick and hard for us to see them, but they are near by." Hinita said looking over at Sakura who looked at the branches. "I didn't smell anything back there so I am assuming they proceeded this way." He said Sakura nodded then stood up rubbing her fingers together. "They had to… something in this forest…is chasing them…look here at this drool."

"It wasn't called the jungle of death for nothing." Kiba whined then leapt forward to the branches a head, they all fallowed closely lest get separated from their sharp noise point. Traveling a long distance into the forest they managed to get lost twice but got on track soon after that and started catching up with the fiends who attacked them. This was personal and it wasn't going to go down well nor was it going to be easy.

* * *

This chapter is mega short I am sorry! but I needed to put it up it is going to take me a while again, I am really busy and slowly loosing intrest in this but I will try because I have many adoring fans! YAY FANS! so please keep reveiwing and again I am sorry for this stupid short post... I just wanted to give you somthing!

BATT


	6. Warnings

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the rath of my Gaurdian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

**_The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!_**

"SHE COMES!" A voice called as invisible blades shattered trees fallowed by a rush of painful air. The med leapt away as Hinita and Neji rushed forward shattering the path as Naruto ran behind them with Rasingan sending the men who came near them away and paused as the two ahead of him stopped as an explosion sent them all backwards to the ground rolling them into the forest for shelter. A scream echoed and Naruto sprang forward, "Sakura!" He yelled jumping the trees that flew towards him and landed heavily on the branch pulling branches from his skin looking around for Sakura who was running towards a woman whose long hair swung behind her as she blocked Sakura's punches that were half hearted at most as she pushed her wrist down deflecting the move.

_"Don't lean down when an enemy slaps your wrist down, Simply alter your attack" Sasuke said pulling his Kunai away from her throat which was near his knee which was braced underneath for her to collide with the blade._

Sakura swung her body away from the woman's knee and blade which she was preparing and twisted upward crashing her leg down onto the woman's shoulder as the woman tilted from the weight Sakura jumped twisting again kicking her to the side with a full force behind it as she rushed her again Chakra filling her hands as she clenched it and reared back punching the woman through six trees and sagged with all the effort that took as she prepared herself for the next attack. Hinita rushed out rolling over Sakura's back as Sakura turned to the next person chasing Hinita and started fighting him as a chain flew over head. Hinita looked over and was kicked away as the woman who had just been sent through the tree came back and rushed towards Sakura who turned jumping over her sending her to the ground with her feet and landed beside Hinita helping her up.

Sakura and Hinita rushed forward prepared to attack as they braced themselves and ran at them as well Sakura crumbled the ground beneath them which Hinita used to an advantage jumping up the ruble and raced towards the woman who jumped over her twisting on her hands and kicked her away to the ground and jumped onto her back deflecting an attack from Sakura who punched rocks at her. A growl came and another man joined the fight rushing towards Hinita who was pulling her self up only to be saved by Neji who landed as the man flew backwards. Picking up a fighting stance he raced forward to Sakura who braced her arm which he jumped onto and was sent into the air to where the man had jumped to for an attack. Only to be sent down by the woman who appeared up there with little effort. Hinita was next as they ran to the huge tree that the man had landed on. Sakura raced ahead of her taking out the man cupping her hand and threw up Hinita who landed on the first branch and kept going dodging the woman's attacks who just kept appearing slightly behind her. Almost to the top she prepared herself to hit the woman but was to late as she was sent towards the ground being replaced by Neji who tried again and fought with the man and his chain and was sent down along with the man. Sakura raced up the side of the tree breaking the bark with her chakra but kept going punching the woman who appeared and was teleported to the ground.

They all looked up as the man was finishing up his Jutsu Pointing to the sky he pulled his hands together then slightly apart a black foam between his finger. Thrusting his fingers to the tree it shattered with black fire which made the tree of them start running away as the ground exploded and started to cave behind them. Sakura, Neji, and Hinita leapt off the Cliffside behind them and dove towards the ground. Neji blinked then looked down and turned his body so he could see them as they dove towards them. Now that the group all turned around preparing to take them on landing gently on the Cliffside sliding down it as Sakura took on the Man who just shattered the ground above being punched farther down the cliff hitting her back on the rock then flipped back up with her momentum. Hinita sent waves of blades towards the man who sent Sakura down the cliff side and charged after him while Neji fought the woman who sent a wave of purple gas in his direction he held his face seeking her out and grabbed her throat then did his 72 points of pain and threw her into the wall being hit from the side he flew into the cliff which he dragged along.

Sakura pulled him up and watched as they jumped away from the cliff vanishing she turned her head to behind them and swore pushing Neji to his feet they dodged the trees that came up with vines and thrones. The enemy returned with a new member a new woman whose long brown hair rose like it was alive grabbing Hinita forcing her through a tree which shattered only to be kicked downwards by Sakura who ducked the chain that flew over her head. She grabbed it jumping the ax at the end and yanked the user towards her grabbing her collar she shoved him to the ground as they slid down the cliff side crushing trees and rocks with him till they reached the ground which she used him as a cushion and flipped off into the trees being joined by Neji and Hinita. A low whistle came and another member came down making the five to three now.

Hinita handed over a pouch which she opened pulling out three ball like treats she looked up and jumped away as the large man with the chain ax came at her. Jumping the Ax she was kicked from the back by the crazy hair female sending her into a tree the bag of balls flew up and was caught by Hinita who was kicked several times and took a slice to the chest by the blade. Once again the beg was in air being grabbed by the other female who smiled about to open it but was forced to the ground as Neji took her legs out tossing the balls to Sakura who kicked her enemy to the side and opened the bag taking two out she crunched them down and saved the last one in her pouch. Hinita was flung past her into Neji who hit the ground into the tree Sakura smiled pulling on her gloves she raised her fist feeling revived. She wiggled her fingers for them to come which they did and clenched her fists together.

Punching the first which was the man with the ax she ducked the chain kicking her foot upward into his groin then to the side to his knee taking his knee cap out. Twisting her body she used her free leg to kick his hip to the left sending him flying to the side with little effort. With that momentum she twisted her body to a standing position which she took on the two girls taking the ones hair spinning her around her pushing her under her leg she collided with the other female who staggered but pushed her companion off her and went after Sakura again who was ready jumping over her shoving her to the ground with her feet but was sideswiped by a foot of the other man who destroyed the ground above and took on Hinita who had recovered and whipped around him like a devil. Naruto who finally managed to catch up from the trees grabbed the man fighting Hinita and bashed his head into the ground then kicked him to the side.

It was now four to five and with Naruto's strength they were even as Naruto took on the Ax man breaking the chain and kicked him over and over again with his Uz-a-ma-ki attack then blasted them with Rasingan. Sakura rolled over Naruto's back to his other side to the wild haired woman and shattered the ground leaping upwards as it kept shattering, Sakura's team took to the air as the other jumped up the ruble. Landing on the same chuck as the first female Sakura started punching her which the girl was keeping up with from getting vitally hurt. Jumping over her Sakura grabbed her from behind with a yell of force she bent backward shoving the woman's upper half through the rocky ruble and then jumped up her fingers working rapidly in her new jutsu.

"Ninpo Death Breath." She yelled kissing her fists which lit up in black flames and punched the women in the stomach shattering there rock around. Her body teleported else where with a painful scream, Sakura then jumped to the tree branch below her swinging up catching Hinita swinging her to the next branch up which had the Ax man. She moved forward attacking While Sakura joined her from behind until their attack became one sending the man into the air thanks to Hinita Sakura jumped up. Her fist lighting up with white she punched the man exploding the air around them.

"They Come!" Neji yelled as they ran through the forest Sakura turned looking behind her as they all came back full force.

"They don't die do they?" Naruto yelled coming up beside her.

"It's not that we they have a weak point we just cant see it." Neji said looking at Hinita who was hurt badly but seemed to have the motivation to continue. They turned as they reached a narrow cliff valley looking at them as they came and all jumped off into the valley.

Sakura readied another death breath as the woman came near her again but was tackled and thrown into the cliff and used as a surfboard by Naruto who jumped onto her back pushing her into the walling then leapt off towards the man Hinita was fighting.

"Slow!" A growl came she turned as the other woman grabbed her head from behind kicking her back then sent her back into her head sending Sakura flying into the cliff side.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled coming to her aid only to be occupied again by the Ax man.

"You want to dance?" A voice called from the creator and the woman found a ledge to land on.

"Let's Dance." Sakura said leaping from the walling grabbing the woman with her legs then grabbed the walling forcing the woman to the walling flipping down the woman's body she delivered her hardest punches into the woman body fallowing the creator it created then grabbed her and threw her into the middle of the valley to fall downward.

"Ninpo Death whisper!" Sakura yelled jumping away from the Cliffside with an open palm which glowed red and reared back thrusting it into the woman's belly exploding around them again. Sakura looked at her hand and held it close to her body that had badly burned her and wasn't an attack she was supposed to use yet…Sasuke's order… which she just broke.

'I burned it on the stove?'

"SAKURA!" She shook her daze in time to block the other woman whose hair reached for me only to be cut off. She screamed pushing off of Sakura to the walling where everyone paused. Sakura landed and looked up seeing a familiar face. Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the cliff above a knee cocked his elbow leaning over the knee the other holding his blade. His eyes were cold but not full of hate, Sakura shook her thoughts away and rushed forward again to the woman she was still fighting her punches now having a meaning as the burnt hand gave she took a knee to the face and flew backwards being replaced by Hinita who whipped around taking in the air around her turning them into deadly blades. Naruto jumped up and over to the Ax man who raced towards Sasuke who simply ignored him and was taken down by the fox who now used multiple shadow clones. Sakura picked herself up from the rocks she had just shattered into and whipped her mouth of the blood. She stood but froze looked down at her hands as they shook she cough and blood spewed from her mouth like water. She staggered backwards a bit but stayed on her feet. She held her hand to her stomach and healed sent what energy she could around her stomach and looked up at Sasuke who stood his Sharigan eyes rounded on the members. A new man came from Behind Sasuke but quickly fell to his knees dead as Sasuke looked at him. Soon then other fell to their knees and collapsed to the ground. Neji looked at the men then Sasuke who jumped down from his placement floating down to the other side above them.

"The Baby is safe…" He said narrowing his eyes then looked away heading back into the forest Sakura stepped forward holding her stomach then fallowed her group up the Cliffside staying towards the back. Sasuke was gone but she assumed he was around watching so she put up a tough front and raced a head with the others taking the last ball into her teeth and crunched down onto its hard shell and faced forward. They traveled up the river to where a old looking woman sat cradling the baby in her arms protectively as they jumped down. Upon seeing them she smiled in relief and raised the child as a offering of peace. Sakura took the baby into her arms while Naruto pulled the old woman onto her back and they started back towards the village.

"Oi." Naruto said sternly coming up to Sakura's side from the shadows of the moon above.

"What was he doing here?" He asked softly lest disturb the baby beside her on her bag. Sakura opened her eyes from what little sleep she was trying to get to see Naruto in her face she leaned back slightly and sighed closing her eyes again getting comfortable against her tree pulling the bundled baby closer to her.

"I am not his master Naruto I don't have him on a leash he is free to do what he wants." She said lowly then yawned snuggling downward.

"When did you learn those Jutsus they were amazing, you really have grown." With that she opened her eyes and smiled. "So have you."

"I Miss our teams…" Sakura nodded and pointed to Hinita who rolled over finding Naruto not there. "She needs your Naruto love'n" She joked he grinned and stood up walking towards her then turned back to Sakura who watched him.

"Tell him if he hurts you in anyway…I won't hold back…"

"He will always want to fight you Naruto, don't make him disgusted you would think he would do something like that…and if he did." She flexed her arm receiving another grin and he went back over to Hinita and snuggled down with her. There was a long point in the night until she heard him make her way towards her. Her heart started pumping it's normal flow as she opened her eyes seeing Sasuke in front of her he grabbed her hand making her hiss in pain yanking it from his grasp.

"What happened?" he asked taking the hand back gently this time.

'Stove... say it! Stove…'

"Test run?" she asked he looked up his eyes flickered dangerously between concern and anger. Sakura looked down ashamed at what she did she knew she should have listened to him, he out of all people would know. He released her picking the baby at her side softly into his arms and carried it over to the old woman who stirred awake and excepted the child settling it down with her then Sasuke walked silently back to Sakura who stood as he came towards her he looked over at Naruto and Hinita sleeping together then looked at Sakura and was taken back by the breath taking look she gave him. He almost jumped on her right then and there but reframed from doing such unnecessary things considering she was in a great amount of pain. He lead her a little ways from the group as they walked her fingers laced with him with her good hand making him look down, then at her but simply found her smiling as they walked. They settled a little bit away the camp still in sight behind them as they dangled their feet off the side of the cliff where their war craters were.

She reached into her pouch pulling out ointment and a bandaged which she held in between her teeth while she coated her hand painfully in the green goo which eased the pain slightly. He watched her then sighed taking the wrapping from her mouth and her hand.

"You don't have to take care of me…I know you hate doing it…" she said about to take over the wrapping but he continued.

"I don't hate taking care of you Sakura…" He said she looked up but his eyes were concentrated on the task at hand. He slowly wrapped it around her palm then around her bulb of her hand. She handed him small bindles of tape wrapping which he started up her fingers doing it in thick layers to protect them from the air and dust.

"I just worry about getting your hopes up and something not going as planned." Sasuke said lowly looking up to her pricing gaze which softened.

"Let me tell you a story…" Sakura said as he finished the hand. He turned looking over the cliff again her hand resting in his lap softly.

"There was a couple who were never allowed to see each other because the father of the daughter believed he carried a demon with him, a demon in which could devour his only and last daughter." Sasuke huffed but Sakura continued.

"When war broke out the boy went off to prove he was worth something to her and her father but her love was strong and she cut her hair and wore men's clothing and went to war to be with him. Together they fought together side by side till the end."

"The end?" Sasuke asked she nodded, "He was stabbed and deemed dead, when she returned home she was set up to marry another man."

"What was the point of that story that didn't make me want to leave you to your own devices?"

"I am not finished." He calmed down and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "On the day of her wedding she was walking down the isle and kept hear his low whistle he used to do when they were alone together. Her eyes welled but she kept walking, the tears bouncing off the beads of her gown and off her necklace but no one noticed because it appeared to be a happy cry. Well as the ceremony went on she continued hearing the whistle and almost said I do but ended up running away from the man who chased after her." She paused again as he rubbed her leg softly.

"When she reached the dead end the man chased her too she looked over from behind him seeing her one true love who ridded the world of the man who was about to take his true love. With that being down he said this too her: 'Don't you normally make sure your other is dead before moving on? Shania will you marry me?" And they ended up living a happy life with two children a girl and a boy." She ended her story and Sasuke kissed her head.

"Marriage huh…?" he asked then kissed her hand.

"Two children?" she smiled as he kept going up her arm, "Cursed? No one liking the boy this story sounds all to familiar." He said she looked up from her resting place on his shoulder as he turned to face her.

"Well I can't guarantee that it will happen that way but I do know…"

"If we do, we will need to make up for lost times…" She smiled as he gave a small smile, "And replenish the entire Uchia clan." She gawked and laughed he himself gave a little chuckle and kissed her soft lips.

"Sasuke?" He gave his Hn and she continued, "I will never move on so forget about it." He kissed her forehead again resting there for a second. "I don't want you to ever move on…I am not going anywhere and neither are you…" She nodded yawning.

"Sleep…your body is under a great amount of strain from that jutsu… there was a reason I was going to be there…I could have saved you those vain tears."

"Good thing I am a doctor…" She said he lifted her chin too look at him.

"Next time…When I say wait for me will you wait?" She thought about it but laughed he raised a brow.

"I will wait." He nodded and she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"If you weren't hurt I would show you something else your body can do…but we will save that shall we?" She nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying he rested her head on his lap.

"Good night my love." He whispered she smiled and nodded drifting off to sleep in his arms again.

* * *

So I am pretty sure this chapter is late and on the shorter side but you know I want you guys to have somthing even if it is little getting juicy huh? EVERYONE LIKE?

FANS: YES BATT WE LOVE IT!

Thank you to all my reveiwers you guys all make my days!

SPEACIAL THANKS TOO: Myztic Aura, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Neko Grafic, md5will, Ashlee-blondie, Darkangel102793. THANK you guys so much for being supportive and there! you all rock and I hope you keep reveiwing because it makes me smile and happy and when i am happy I want to finsih things!

So that was Chapter six now it will start to pick up a little more int he plot line, FYI but again guys I am extreamly busy with college and shi I am not a hundred percent sure why this is but when i put things up on line...--see the space...lame ONLINE I have typos and weird gramatical mistakes that I don't have in my Novels...odd huh? I think is called Lazyness... I am not kidding it you look in a dictionary and you look up Lazyness...I will be there giving you double thumbs up with a goofy grin... for all of you who just did that please sit down don't strain yourselves hahaha just kidding I love you all! Thanks for reading chapter six all!

LOVE THE FANTABLISTIC BATT


	7. New news

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the rath of my Gaurdian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

**_The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!_**

"Naruto, those men came out of the cliff side like daisies!" Kiba panted he was out of breath from just returning. Though Tenten and he missed the majority of the battle they waited till the smoke cleared in the air from the dangerous attack from Sakura. The men only melted to the walls and remained undetected!

"Kiba what is the meaning of this?" Neji asked walking over from the woman who held the baby tight to her chest as if protecting it. Sakura walked in from the forest looking over at Naruto who looked over and raised a brow.

"Nice of you to join us," He whispered harshly as she came to his side.

"Oh shut up Naruto," She whispered harshly back.

"They didn't just, not die, they led us here, it was a set up." Tenten said Sakura's emerald green gaze narrowed clenching her fist tightly.

"Then who was their target?" Hinita asked meekly. They all turned to Sakura who looked away and into the forest.

"Sasuke…" She breathed. The group went silent as she rubbed her forehead pacing back and forth.

"They knew he would come… to protect you, which can only mean they know about your foolish relationship!" Neji stated lowly looking over at Sakura who stopped walking.

"You know what is foolish?" She hissed.

"Sakura…" Naruto started.

"That I thought friends stuck by each other…" She moved away from their hard gazes. She walked to the woman helping her up gently and smiled. "Are you stable enough to move now?" She asked the woman nodded and handed her the child. A soft hand touched her shoulder making her look over.

"I will travel with you… they can check out the incident…" Sakura looked at Hinita carefully then nodded. Sakura loaded the woman onto her back sighing as the weight settled. Wrapping her arms around the old woman's legs she adjusted her again and looked at Hinita who secured the baby on her front then looked at Naruto who watched with worried eyes but confident.

"Naruto is staying?" Sakura asked Hinita nodded.

"He wants to make sure this mess doesn't fallow us home…" She nodded again then leapt from the ground to the trees. Hinita fallowed a short distance behind me as Sakura raced forward taking the branches carefully insuring the woman was safe, not to mention herself. They moved in silence and stealth one Hinita didn't want to wake the baby or disturb Sakura and her thoughts. Sending her eyes forward with Bakkyugan she looked around turning to look behind her. Stopping on the next branch she released it looking at Sakura who joined her.

"Someone is fallowing us… they keep coming in and out of the shadows…" Hinita said balancing the woman that Sakura just pushed off her back.

"Be my eyes Hinita how far?" Leaning the woman against the trunk of the tree securing her she handed the baby and pressed her hands together and used her gifted eyes again.

"Too you're left!" She yelled Sakura heard it at the point rearing her fist back she shattered the ground crumbling it like it was bread. The shadow leapt from the ground only to be pinned to the tree. The man appeared to look like Sasuke but Sakura threw another Kunai into his opposite shoulder pinning him there securely.

"Change your face…that one does suit you…" The man laughed and reached up peeling the skin from his flesh.

"You're a clever one…" He said laughing harder.

"Who are you working for?" The man smiled.

"For myself at the moment…" Another kunai soared, piercing his thigh. He cried but laughed again.

"What a temper…"

"Tell me…" Tossing another one she aimed for his neck just nicking the skin closest to his jugular. The laughing stopped.

"I won't ask again…"

"Selian! Wait stop." Sakura raised another but waited for him to continue. The man laughed and she threw it into his other thigh. Hinita covered the old woman's eyes and watched as Sakura proceeded. She walked close to him now and raised another kunai.

"The thing about you, is this simple fact. I have any or all means to kill you because your are now a threat…to my mission." Sakura whispered in the mans ears.

"Who is Selian?" She asked calmly.

"He is the man who wants Sasuke… has nothing to do with you or this baby…"

"Why are you fallowing us then?"

"Because... he thinks Sasuke watches you carefully…mind alluding to why?" Sakura smiled and pressed the knife to his skin.

"He is fallowing what he wants to fallow, remember that… no one has control of Sasuke Uchia… Not even –"

"Don't even breath his name, you foolish girl, you don't thing he keeps tabs on his boy?" Sakura smiled.

"Do you think Sasuke would let him keep tabs on him? You are now an accessory, you are coming along for the ride." Pressing the intercom to my neck I called Tenten, Kiba. He so far is the only one who hasn't said anything about Sasuke.

After a couple hours Kiba arrived he looked tired and weary as he landed before Hinita and Sakura. With Akamaru they loaded the man up onto the beast's back and Kiba would run along side him.

"Who is he?" Kiba asked as Sakura helped the old woman out.

"He is working for a man named Selian… I think he has connections to the men who attacked us earlier."

"Then he is invincible?" Kiba questioned Sakura shrugged.

"He shows pain…we will have to see what Tsunade wants to do about him." With that they were off. It took the rest of the day to reach the boarder to Fire country. They traveled well into the night before reaching the cities edge where they walked in from there.

Sakura took the man while Kiba assisted Hinita with the woman and child taking them to the hospitable to get checked out. Dragging the man who fought against her the whole time trying to slow her down, she ignored his pleas for her to release him but to no avail. She pulled him effortlessly up the ridicules amount of stairs to Tsunade's office who awaited her arrival.

"What are you going to do with him?" Sakura asked Tsunade nodded rubbing her forehead.

"I will have him locked up for the time, I will deal with him after that…I wonder though…how it he knew about you a Sasuke…were-" Tsunade trailed off then looked at Sakura who just stood there. Tsunade smiled and nodded, "I know good will come out of this…but for now… please be careful and if you feel up to it…ask him if there is anything he knows."

"If I ask him Tsunade I will not be able to tell you…" She nodded and looked at the file that resumed on her desk.

"But it would help you…understand how to protect him and our village…" She nodded then turned away from her as Tsunade dismissed her. Walking down the path she could hear Sasuke in the shadows but pretended she didn't as she made her way down the stairs and to the streets. Her eyes were lowered to the ground in thought as he fallowed behind her softly still in the shadows. He leaned against the trees outside the hospitable while she walked inside hesitating before she turned around looking into the shadows not seeing him but knowing he was there. Turning back around she walked inside and smiled as Shikamaru and Ino came out of the hallway carrying their baby in their arms.

"Sakura!" Ino cried running towards her the baby tucked close to her chest. Shikamaru crutched his way over to the hugging girls and waited for them to part befre hugging Sakura himself.

"I don't think there is a way to repay you for what you did." Shikamaru smiled Sakura nodded then smiled as they pushed past her. Sakura walked further inside the hospitable and checked out her patients since she left. A new arrival under her charge was name Rick. An odd name for around here, she opened the door and looked over at man who was wrapped up in bindings and winced. From the looks of things he was missing an arm and half a leg. Lifting her clipboard she read it carefully but found herself looking at the reflection of Sasuke's grinning face in the metal clip holding the pages together. She turned and pointed at him, "You're going to get me in trouble!"

"I checked into the man's story, he won't be able to tell much he was only used to keep an eye on you. Sadly to his worst nightmare he had seen a bit to much of you…"

"Please tell me you didn't kill him." Sasuke shook his head.

"I didn't have to, he drowned in his own spit…he either took something or there is more behind what they want me for." I looked down at the clip board again as he stood there arms across his chest head slightly hung as he watched her scan the page and look over the wounded man.

"This is odd…" Sasuke looked up then over to her.

"He is in a coma… put there from… nothing. He hacked his own arm and leg off even in the coma when he should have been completely immobilized…mind control?" Sasuke walked over to her and looked down at the man.

"He wouldn't be able to move if you say he was in a coma…mind control would work, but it would require an obsessive amount of power, and all that just to hack off his own arm and leg would be pointless." Sakura nodded then set the clip board into the slot.

"Its weird…"

"Isn't that why you got the case?" He asked she nodded then looked over at Sasuke who raised a brow before turning his attention back to the man.

"When are you expected back?" She asked turning away from the man. She would work on his case tonight if he was going to leave her tonight.

"I have to be back by morning…" He said lowly she pointed to the door.

"How long can you afford to stay?" He grinned walking with her through the door.

"All my life." She smiled walking through the hallways. He was slightly behind her as they walked she was checking the clipboards as she walked then hurried out the door as he ushered her to the correct street. He came up to her side she looked up at his alabaster skin so smooth and pale in the moon light. She lowered her eyes to their path; she knew he wasn't used to making short talk so she consumed her thoughts about her patients and what she was going to do about the conflict of her friends. There was one person she knew would listen to her problems and offer good advice, Lee.

They reached her apartment where he led her to the bedroom she was tired, he knew it but she would be a good sport if he asked. He didn't. Plopping to her back he Wiggled up between her legs resting his head on her chest listening to her heart fluttering in her chest. He snuggled closer and sighed making her look down at him.

"What are you think about?" She asked he lifted his head from her chest propping himself up a bit.

"I was wondering what you were thinking about…" She smiled.

"Us… you…happiness."

"I am not going to lie to you Sakura; we that might never happen…us will always be but…happiness?"

"Sasuke…I want you to listen carefully…" She paused as his eyes searched hers.

"We will always be together, always. If I die then you wont be you anyway… but if you die…I will fallow…" He growled and shook his head.

"You will live Sakura! I cannot let you kill yourself if I die because that is the likely outcome!"

"Well don't jinx the whole thing Sasuke!" She snapped he went silent leaning to the left on his elbow and cupped her face.

"I really don't want to be with you and talking about the future…I like living right now with the perfect Sakura…unharmed…untouched by any other…my Sakura." She smiled leaning forward capturing his lips he smiled against her lips.

"I would say we have time…" He whispered as she kissed his jaw line.

"But I need to get going back…another month of hard training and torture of not being with you…"

"Five minutes?" She purred continuing to kiss down his throat.

"I wish." He breathed closing his eyes enjoying her soft touches. He looked at the clock and groaned pulling away sitting up she sighed and plopped backwards to the bedding.

"Forgive me Sakura…" He said smiling.

"Never!" She joked he stood up leaning over her face again his smooth face was perfect as usual as he leaned down taking her lips deepening it by pulling her face towards his then released her softly their lips lingering inches apart.

"God I miss you when I am not here…" he said she smiled sitting up standing as he stood.

"Well I would say take a picture, but I fear the looming chamber of doom wouldn't let it enter…"

"I could simply bring you with me." She raised a brow.

"No, Sakura, I really couldn't do that…you would then be considered a missing Nin and I wouldn't put you through that with your dedication to the hospitable!" She smiled and nodded walking him to the door.

"A picture?" He asked she leaned over to the book shelf and handed him the recent picture of her receiving Anbu status. Her outfit was a bit different for that a little more revealing but protected all at once.

"Am I allowed to steal this from you?"

"I could give you my bra but that wouldn't be warm very long." He grinned kissing her again he leapt out the window. She sighed and walked back in after shutting her window and huffed looking over at the medical books on her shelf and sighed. She walked towards her bed reaching under to the loose floor board she pulled out her latest forbidden jutsu's and sighed opening it to the last page she had been working on.

"I am not going to let you throw away your life… not to that monster."

* * *

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY FOR THE DELAY I MEAN REALLY REALLY LONG DELAY!! HERE IT IS I AM STARTING THIS UP AGAIN!!

THE REALLY SORRY BATT!!


	8. Something about the No face man

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the rath of my Gaurdian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

**_The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!_**

"Sakura!" a nurse yelled from the door, Sakura lifted her pink head from the desk she currently inhabited and pushed out into the hallway with the rolling chair and looked out to the nurse who had summoned her.

"What is it?" She asked seeing the nurse's worried and fearful face.

"I need you to see this…"

"Someone else can't see whatever? I am a little busy here…"

"No only you…" She stammered a bit then looked into the room she was in and turned back to Sakura who sighed and got out of the chair walking towards the nurse who looked around and shoved Sakura inside and shut the door and looked down the hallway then marked the door with a red tape piece marking it was not to be opened and walked away in a hurry.

Sakura looked around the seemingly empty room looking to the side and flipped the light on and heard a gasp seeing Sasuke on the floor.

"Turn the damn light off." Sasuke hissed she glared at him flicking it off then walked towards him. She walked towards him noting she hadn't seen him so weak or wounded this before. She collapsed to her knees and touched his face looking at the cuts and bruises on his face. Seeing one in particular that made her concerned, the deep gash on his shoulder was sealed for the moment but looked dangerous. I lifted cut the shirt off of his arm and tossed the shirt to the side wincing as his hand caught her wrist. He growled releasing it as she saw what she hit every time she missed the large deadly gash wound on his side.

"Sasuke!" She pulled him up into his feet carefully helping him to the table laying him out and assessed the wounds closer.

"Why didn't you go to the house." He snorted and hissed again as she pressed the ribs around the wound.

"I would have died waiting for you!" he snapped he was right she had been sleeping at the hospitable for the last couple weeks. Sasuke hadn't been home for three months. She narrowed her eyes feeling bad about getting upset and spread the wound a little bit to see the damage seeing it would and should be a simple fix if he sat still. Resting her hand over his wound on his side she set to work watching as the green glow of her healing powers. The skin stretched then started healing together closer and closer then stopped when it was healed enough for stitches she walked over to the side and came back to him after rummaging through the cabinets.

"I will be back please doing go anywhere doctors orders!" She said pointing at him and walked out the door and to another room grabbing the needle and supplies needed for the stitches and made her way back to the room half expecting him to still be there. He was supposed to be able to heal himself so how was this so bad? She walked into the marked room and looked at Sasuke who still laid there his good arm draped over his face covering his eyes. She shut the door behind her walking forward to Sasuke who still didn't seem to notice she was even there a she stitched up his side and worked carefully on his shoulder knowing he was going to tear them more than once tonight forgetting they were even there.

Leaning down to his level hovering over his face he slowly moved his arm and raised a brow as she smiled and lowered her lips to his then pulled away.

"The nurse took that rather well…"

"I threatened that woman you might want to check on her well being…" Sakura smiled and nodded. "I assumed as much seeing how your such a bully and all." He nodded returning his arm to his face. "I need to finish up my work, you are now on bed rest till I come back to check on your injuries Mr. Uchia I am under oath to protect my reputation and my boyfriend so listen to me this time!" Her reward was the slight up turns of his lips and she walked out of the room locking the door behind her.

Walking back to her office she finished up her paper work on her new releases and shoved from the desk again walking into the hallway to the nurse's room where coffee and food was always out and nabbed herself some food. Then went on her rounds to the no face man she had been working on over the past couple months. Also known as the coma man who continues to hurt himself, Sakura walked into the room slowly looking over the charts that were provided for her in the little box outside and sighed.

"Well I am glad you were nice to the nurse this time…at least you didn't try to kill her…" Sakura said to the man who breathed as a response. Setting the board on the counter she looked him over flexing his now injured limbs to keep the blood flow working exercising them a bit the rolled the man to his side. There you go, stay like that while I mark your mood shall we?" She asked then walked over to the side to mark the current vitals and heard the bed move and looked over seeing the man on his back again. Raising a arched pink brow she set the clip board on the counter and walked over to the man reaching to turn him back her wrist was grasped weakly by the man.

"Sakura…" he rasped through his wrappings. " Are you really awake?" She asked his grip slackened completely and his vitals returned to normal on the screens.

"Alright that was a little weird Mr. Longer, I will send Betty in for your bath…" with that she walked out watching him carefully then walked out leaving a note for Betty. Walking down the hallway to her favorite person she opened the door and frowned seeing the old man laying down on the bed watching out the window.

"I am here for your reading time, how are you feeling today?" She asked the man looked at her and smiled but coughed roughly.

"I am feeling much better now, thank you Sakura." He said Sakura nodded taking the book from the counter that sat there marked where she left off and walked to her chair. It wasn't her charge any more but she still like to take care of him when she had time to come in and read him his book seeing how he was blind now. Plopping to the chair I flipped to the last page and started reading.

"It was cold that night Fran stared at her lover, she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts of how the night would play out and when he would-" Sakura laughed. "Well now I don't think you in your condition needs to hear all this!" He smiled and looked back out the window. She started to read again but after an hour she was at the last chapter of the book.

"Fran looked up not a moment too soon to see her love fall to the ground, the oozing stab wound sprouting through his chest. Grabbing the assailant's dagger she drove it into the man's chest killing him on impact and walked towards her love." She paused looking up at the old man and looked back to the book. "Fran looked at him turning him to his side and tried to wake him up, "please wake up" she pleaded. "Open your eyes for me." But when he did no such thing she cried so hard that heaven above could hear her pleas. "Don't cry for me." A vice rasped and the woman looked down at her love and smiled she lowered her lips to his kissing his cold lips so passionately it made the skies cry in envy." With that Sakura closed the book it was starting to get late by this point. Closing the book she set the book on the night stand and looked at the old man who laid there motionless.

Leaning in closer for a better look she saw what she feared most. The old man had died. She felt her eyes well up a bit but for the most part she held it together, "I guess it is time you went and joined your wife huh?" She asked smiling a bit and sniffed pulling the blankets to his chin and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks for being there for me…" With that she walked out of the room closing the door behind her where she leaned against it heavily. She pushed away from it carefully and walked from that hallway to a nurse who she told the old man had died and walked away leaving it in the nurse's capable hands to deal with it. Sakura also made a request for his belonging to be left in her office so she could give it to the family. When she finally made it back to her office she removed her jacket hanging it on the hook then headed to Sasuke's room not see anyone she walked into the room locking it again then walked towards Sasuke who removed his arm looking at her carefully as she made her way towards him. He moved slightly to the side as she crawled up on to the hard padded bed and nestled under his chin.

"What is wrong?" he asked she shook her head slightly then sighed, "I lost this old man I took care of a while ago…but when I turned his case over to another…he got worse and got really sick…well about an hour ago…he passed away."

"People die Sakura." She snorted where had she heard that before?" He shifted so he could wrap his good arm around her and pulled her close against him.

"I know," She sniffed and cleared her head, "How did these injuries happen?"

"training I pushed myself a little harder then I normally would and fighting my own shadow I lost control of him and ended up taking a few blade cuts from my own sword. Sakura sighed leaning back a little to look him in the eyes, "how are things going?"

"I wouldn't say well, but I think I have learned enough about him to get away from him and you still are safe." Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke, I am ready." He kissed her forehead and nodded. "I know… we have at least a couple months together before the show down will go down." Sakura nodded carefully pulling his scratched face towards hers and kissed his lips softly only for his good arm to deepen the kiss by pulling her closer and tighter.

"Sakura?" A voice called Sakura opened her eyes looking over to the side and looking to the door where another knock came from. Pulling herself from Sasuke's arms and tiptoed to the door seeing the nurse from yesterday who brought her to Sasuke.

"Sorry to disrupt you, but the no face man is awake and he is calling for you to come, none of the nurses can get near him to control him." She said. "I can take care of his needs if he wants."Sakura looked at Sasuke who reached over to find her opening his eyes when he didn't feel her.

"I will be right there" She nodded and walked away from the door and down the hallway. Sakura walked back to Sasuke who touched his stitches on his side then looked at her as she leaned over capturing his lips.

"When do you go back?" She asked softly.

"I am supposed to be there, Oro is gone for the next couple days… but these injuries weren't going to heal with me exhausted." She nodded. "I want you to stay." He said she tilted her head he never said he wanted her to stay with him.

"I will be back…" She said lowly he sighed and nodded rolling away from her. She hesitated but left walking towards the door then opened it walking out into the hallway she briskly walked towards the man's room hearing the cries for her. Walking inside She punched the table from her face and glared at the man who stood with another raised above his head.

"Sit down." She snapped he dropped the table and sat on the chair.

"What do you think you are doing? This is my hospitable and you dare destroy it?" She snapped the man just sat there his face still in bandages.

"I am in love with you." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I am in love with another."

"Then I will kill the other."

"I will kill you." She breathed and walked towards the door.

"You can't save him, you can save me though." She turned to look at him as he started laughing she walked out of the room and waved for the two men she knew and trusted from her last team.

"Take him the celling, I will come and deal with him later."

"Sakura he is still a sick man….." A nurse said.

"No he is a puppet." She said walking away from the door and the men who did as they were told. Sakura opened the door to Sasuke's room and nodded he wasn't there taking the red tape of his room she tossed it to the trash and walked out of the hospitable.

"Sakura what have you been up to this past week! I haven't seen you for a while." Ino called Sakura looked up and over at Ino and smiled seeing the little girl in her arms.

"I am sorry I have been a little distracted with things." Sakura admitted looking up at the window seeing the man being taken outside.

"How is he? He looked pretty bad when he came looking for you at your apartment."

"He left, you were there?" She asked

"Yeah I was looking for you too; Naruto…is missing he never came back from his mission the other day I just wanted to see if you had seen anything or heard from him." Sakura looked at Ino who looked at her baby.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" She snapped Ino looked down.

"Don't tell me it was because no one could find me because I live here! I have been here for forty-eight hour shifts this past month!"

"They think that maybe your apart of it." Sakura stepped back as Ino looked up at her.

"Why do you think Tsunade has had you here?" Ino asked looking at her best friend. The clouds above rumbled with threatening rain as Sakura turned away from Ino who called after her. "Go home Ino that baby is going to catch a cold." Sakura snapped then sprinted away to her apartment. Going into the room seeing that Sasuke indeed had been here seeing random smears of blood on certain walls and the floor she moved around them jumped watching as Sasuke came around the corner.

"Where are you going?" He asked she looked up at him.

"You knew?" She asked he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Sasuke he is our best friend and now they think I am part of this? Why?"

"Because of the time you have been with me. Remember I wanted Naruto dead."

"I am going to Tsunade!" She declared and walking to the side where her dresser was and changed her clothes while Sasuke sat there on her bed. Sakura ignored him till she was dressed and ready to leave the village if necessary. She started towards the door and Sasuke grabbed her crushing her to his bare chest coming face to face with his stitches on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in three months… please a couple minutes is all I am asking."

"You had all night…"

"I have forever." She sighed kissing his wound and looked up at him.

"Why is it every time something comes up like this, that requires me to run off and save someone… you are in a loving mood?"

"Because I haven't seen you in three months…I get awfully lonely with you not around."

"Naruto." Sakura said about to move away but stopped when Sasuke let her go completely. She looked at him as he sighed. She grabbed his hand making him come towards her again wrapping his arms around her she let his hands go wrapping her arms around his torso.

"I know…you want to make sure your position here is not in danger." He said lowly lowering his mouth towards her neck.

"I would become a missing nin for you Sasuke." She purred into his ear he gave a low growl sounding noise against her skin tightening his arms around her protectively. She moaned softly from the sudden tightness around her she nipped the skin on his neck walking him towards the wall and stopped clamping her eyes and leaned away he looked at her carefully confused.

"As your girlfriend I hate myself for even thinking let alone saying this… but as your doctor those wounds will hurt you more than our little fun time will be worth." He nodded claiming her lips possessively then broke away.

"I am willing to test those waters."

"It truly makes me sad that you enjoy pain so much, I mean not the kind of pain I can give you but the pain that isn't even from having fun."

"Your pain huh? He inquired looking her over as she pressed her hand against his wound making him wince but continued to watch her.

"No good if I even leaned on that wrong or rubbed my leg against that. It will only piss you off and sting." He grinned and his fingers wound their way up around her neck to her hair ruffling it a bit.

"Okay lets go see Tsunade… then whatever happens I will help you find Naruto unless you have a team." She smiled pulling his lips to hers molding hers to his and smiled against him.

"I hope… Ino is wrong and just being a bitch. I really like this village." He smiled and nodded


	9. Mission: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me s long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 10: Mission: Jealousy

Thankfully once everything was cleared up by Tsunade about Naruto being on a mission with Lee on retrieving a princess from the Mist and returning her home along the leaf line. The information given all made sense now, Sakura walked down the steps from her office feeling the panic drain from her as she made her way to the street.

She stopped seeing Ino sitting there on the curb and sighed making her way over to her and sat down.

"I am sorry isn't going to cut it is it?" She asked looking over at Sakura who plopped down and nodded. "I knew Naruto was a friend but I was hoping the missing story would…"

"Strike a match under my ass and set me straight?" Sakura offered Ino smiled and nodded.

"I guess, it was just jealousy, you after all did get the man."

"It was bound to happen." Sakura said with a straight face looking at Ino from the side of her eyes. Ino gasped and looked at her but Sakura bursted into laughter doubling over from her sitting position.

"Tsunade really is keeping you working all the time can I ask why?" Sakura shrugged and shook her head. "I think she is secretly trying to protect me like the rest of the world. Look Ino I know he has tried in the past to kill me, to be completely honest he is not who everyone thinks he is. He does what he has to do and if stepping in his way makes things harder for us and him then stepping in the way isn't the way to go about things. Naruto doesn't seem to think like that. I didn't either till recently when I knew there was no way I could get strong enough to stop him. I doubt even Naruto would be able to stop him now. He is going to do whatever he wants to do it is who he is, and always has been." Ino nodded and sighed.

"I guess your right he has been like that sense the Academy, always doing things over the top but never listening to anyone." Ino said throwing in a little laugh. Sakura nodded and looked up at the rain clouds starting to form.

"We will talk, more; I need to get back to the injured and lonely." Sakura said Ino smiled and nodded. "I am sorry Sakura… my information was wrong." Sakura shook her head and hugged her best friend and nodded.

Sakura ran along the roof tops silently to avoid any others who felt intervening in her life was a good idea. She was fairly sure Sasuke's feelings might have been wounded as worried as she was about Naruto but started to doubt it the closer she got to her apartment.

Jumping into her window and smiled seeing her Sasuke sleeping in on her bed his arm over his eyes. A position he seemed to be in as of late. She tiptoed inside and kneeled on the bed rolling over him as silently and effortlessly over him and stared a the ceiling and looked over at the un-awakened Sasuke.

It was a few hours when Sakura awoke from Sasuke getting off the bed. He returned a few minutes later and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Sorry babe, I need to take off." He whispered she sighed and nodded trying to wake up more but Sasuke made it easy kissing her forehead and tucked her mused hair behind her ear.

"I will be back in three days can you wait for me till then? I don't want Oro to think I am wasting my training time he might start putting regulations on me." Sakura smiled and shook her head.

"Like anyone could tell you, you had to do something!" He kissed her forehead again smiling against her skin.

"Everything straightened out with Naruto?" He asked pulling his blade from its place under the bed so he wouldn't be surprised by her presence when he was asleep or something.

"Yes, I did. I guess have fun isn't the exact thing to say. So please be careful." She said softly he nodded sighing and walked to the window Sakura didn't need to say anything else. She wasn't going to tell him to stay. She wasn't going to beg. She was his and he knew it.

~*~(ORO DOMAIN)

The training was hard and vigorous as Oro worked ever muscle Sasuke had. Sasuke took it without complaint killing the monsters put before him, the shadows he fought against were hard but nothing that could keep him busy longer then a day or so. It was the forth day and he was hoping to leave but knew he wouldn't be able to tonight.

Oro was finished with him for the moment his own body was starting to wear out, a new one would be needed soon, Oro had been hoping Sasuke would be prepared by the time he got done with the whole thing. That goal was still there but Sasuke was progressing faster then oro was expecting he would be to hard to merge with if he was going to progress this fast. Oro turned off the weighted air machine and everything became to light and easy for Sasuke to do. The sweat that ran off his body was heavy but it wasn't as bad as it could have been considering his body was close to crashing.

"We lost an informant to the wind, he is running. I would send you off to keep his trap shut but you're generally a lazy person." Sasuke didn't react. He knew he was testing to see if he would run off to see Sakura. Sasuke stood there.

"Not in a hurry to leave?" Oro tested.

"No." He said simply Oro smiled a bit inside this is what Sasuke knew he wanted to see. Sasuke being indifferent was a good sign that he was still not attached to this woman.

"Go do something with yourself; I won't see you for a while anyway." He hissed then leaned closer to Sasuke who simply stared at him bored.

(SAKURA)

Sakura raced through the forest with a newly added Jounin at her side as the mission target drew closer. They were prepared to attack a well known hideout. They were the men who were supposedly behind the kidnapping of the women of the near by villages and selling them as slave girls. Sakura narrowed her eyes ripping the branches down as she crashed through the thick trees.

"They had to be so far out here in this forest?" Tecka asked looking over at the other Mori, kiba's girlfriend, who joined them from the side.

"There doesn't seem to be anything up ahead, Neji is up there with Hinita they are checking the place out." Mori said Tecka looked over Sakura who was thinking about possible entry techniques. She couldn't risk this mission being the first she has been allowed on side she was targeted which is still undergoing investigations.

They stopped where Hinita and Neji were and looked around the ground seemed quite, too quite. Sakura moved quickly as a shadow came after her locking blades with Sai and smiled lowering her own to seeing no threat.

"Tsunade sent me as soon as I got back. She said this mission might be the perfect balance needed to settle in the uncertainty of what has been going on with the water countries." Sai said Sakura looked over at him.

Water countries? The cities?

"Naruto was with the-" Sai shook his head, "He hasn't returned either Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru were sent out to see what is taking him so long." Sakura nodded and looked to the building ahead of them.

"What is our plan?" Neji asked Sakura who adjusted her feet on the branch.

"Getting the girls back safely is the main priority." Hinita nodded as Sakura spoke.

"The issue is we don't really know what is going on in there other then as far as the two of you can see into the place."

"It looks rather simple, nothing more then a few guards and the girls, by the chakra out put they seem all to be the village girls, and the guards simple nin, nothing special. Rookies at least." Neji said Sakura nodded.

"Hinita come with Me, Mori you go with Neji and Sai I will take Tecka." They nodded and all disbanded.

"What is our plan?" Neji asked into the com.

"We need to see all exits, do what you can to find them on your side." Sakura instructed leaping to a new branch making sure she still had her group with her. Hinita was looking for exits on their side but it still seemed to easy. This unsettled Sakura as they reached their entrance.

"We are going in," Neji said Sakura sighed and nodded, "Alright then we will enter as well."

The Lair was oddly familiar as they walked through the barren hallways. She ran her fingers over the rocks and looked over the flickering lights. This very well might have been a old retired lair of Oro. They reached a new hallway taking careful precautions she stepped around looking down both ways and flicked her fingers for her group to precede.

"Sakura this place seems deserted on this side," Neji said then the com went funny with static.

"Repeat." Sakura said looking around carefully. When no one responded she swore and started running down the other hallway to where her comrades were supposed to be. The body trail wasn't her own men yet, so she was still in good hopes they were still okay.

"Mori get out of here!" Neji yelled up ahead Sakura tried to use the darkness to her advantage but only felt like it was hindering her. They rushed up the huge hill hallway and reached a huge wide open room. She tried to calm her breathing seeing a huge beast.

The beast was mutated and dripped green blood from its wounds where Neji had inflicted upon him. Sai was knelt beside the girl who was unconscious beside him on the ground. Sakura and group ran inside Sakura and Tecka to the girl and Hinita to Neji's side joined by Sai. Sakura ran a quick hand over Mori's body finding she had just been knocked unconscious.

"Take her to the sidelines; guard her with your life." She ordered to Tecka who nodded and scooped up the girl carrying her to the side.

"Neji I thought you would be the one to awaken a huge monster who could eat us all in a single bite." Sakura said pulling her gloves on walking carefully to their side as they stared at it.

"Marvious creature don't you think, though I a little disappointed to see that you are here." A familiar voice came from the side. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned looking at Oro and Kabuto who pushed his glasses on his nose.

'Sasuke is at the village…they knew…I would be here…' Sakura thought looking over at Sai who inched closer to her but kept his guard up.

"Well I hoping to see Naruto new and improved self but I guess that won't be happening, oh well, I guess I can watch how my monster works." With that the beast roared and started to attack. Sai grabbed Sakura's arm freeing her to land on her own and move as its huge alligator tail swung towards the group who scattered. Sakura looked up at Oro who watched her making her clench her fist and looked at Sai who nodded she wouldn't be able to use any moves that Sasuke has taught her or it would give her and Sasuke's position away.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke leapt into Sakura's room doing a quick check he sighed and moved in silence around her home then left again heading to the hospitable which he did not enter. He stared at the walls with his Sharigan not spotting her Chakra anywhere and moved away from the hospitable back to the shadows stopping seeing Ino who was carrying the little girl in her arms. She turned hearing a whisper of her name in her mind and looked over seeing Sasuke standing there. She looked at her baby but came over none the less.

"Sakura?" Ino asked Sasuke nodded again he had asked her where he might find her. He seemed a little on edge so she thought about it quickly.

"She left yesterday on a mission." Sasuke didn't move he simply stared at her so she sighed and caved. "It was a simple retrieval she should be back tonight." He nodded and sighed mumbling a quick thanks he returned to her apartment and was going to wait for her."

(Sakura and group)

The group was rather tired as they tried to take the beast down, it was working but they were growing tired of its struggle. Sakura raced forward again jumping over the beast to the ledge to where Oro and Kabuto was but didn't attack Oro who simply stepped forward and watched as she went after Kabuto.

"Sakura!" Neji called fearful she was jumping head first out of anger. He pulled out his hands which glowed blue and was about to hit her hands as they cam but she ducked jumping to her hands and back up sending her feet into his chest knocking him far away from her. She looked at her leg seeing he caught a muscle but rested her fingers on it healing it so the pain would ease and rushed forward again. The Beast roared spewing true blood this time which melted the walls and skin of what it landed on. Sakura jumped away as Kabuto came after again this time her movements were slowed because of her muscle but she pushed off and looked below her as the beast came up she spun her body missing the fangs by inches and landed beside Sai but leapt away as soon as Oro came down after her. She blocked his snake like attacks swearing Kabuto to the pits of hell. Jumping again she missed Neji's attack on the beast and landing against the wall.

Oro smiled opening his large mouth revealing a blade and aimed for her. She smiled and waited. The tongue moved and she moved last second as it hit the wall she grabbed the thick tongue and ripped his face towards her punching his open jaw as hard as her fist could manage without causing harm to her own body. His body flew away but caught the slack as she pulled him back. His eyes widened as he was sent to the ground with her on top of him crushing him to the ground creating an imprint. He looked at her as she lifted her head her pink hair flinging about from her momentum as she pulled her fist from the hole in his chest. Her eyes were angry, filled with hate.

_Tsunade stopped shaking looking at Oro who didn't seem to notice her coming at all. The attacks were brutal and destroyed several pieces of his body from her brut strength._

Oro winced as she pulled him to his feet again whipping around she kicked him to the far side of the room. Kabuto was there in an instant Oro laughed and stood to his feet dusting himself off. Her punches had wounded the already weak body just like Tsunade's had, though Oro had grown strong from that body the hate that ran through her body was far more then Tsunade's had been.

"I am sure we will meet again when you try to stop Sasuke from coming home, I can see it in your eyes that you are willing to let him kill you if it makes him stop."

"I will kill you before stopping him" Sakura snapped about to leapt forward but a huge clawed paw swung around capturing her sending her into the rocky side shattering the wall. "Sakura!" Rocks piling on top of her, she was unconscious before being buried.

"Well we got the girls, we got our crazy warrior here, what else did I miss?" A low voice said. Sakura's eyes fluttered open slightly wincing as her weight was lifted. She opened her eyes little wider seeing blond hair instead of the one she wished was carrying her right now. She was in no shape to walk so she didn't move.

"I am worried the beast was strong enough to break all the ribs on Tecka's body just from a scratch she was hit full on plus the rocks how are it that she is even alive?" Hinita asked she was carrying Tecka.

"She is stronger then most give her credit for, she can a beating better then I have even seen like when we battled the first set of Akatsuki. Her battle with Sasori resulted in her being stabbed through the stomach… she lived through that and continued to battle with him." Naruto said his eyes softening as he tightened his grip on her legs keeping her steady. She wanted to yelp in pain at the sudden movement of his hands on her wounds but buried her face in his shoulder instead.

"We have three wounded, one in critical condition." Naruto said to the three medical nin who had just come up beside them with a cart and carried off Tecka while Naruto continued to carry Sakura into the village and over to the hospitable.

Sakura stared out the window she had only been awake for a few minutes now after her check up and thigh muscle was fixed as well as the other wounds she received from her battle with the rocks. Flexing her fingers she sighed seeing they were stiff from lack of moving and looked over to the side seeing Naruto sleeping in the chair beside her flowers rested on the table beside her a greeting card from Hinita. The door slid open with a nurse waking Naruto who rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"She will be here tomorrow why don't you leave and get some rest that mission was a hard and long on for you was it not?" The nurse asked Naruto nodded and looked aver at Sakura who took a deep breath with her eyes closed then opened them again looking around the room.

"How are you feeling dear?" The woman asked. "I am fine." Sakura lied and sat up ignoring the pain in her body but decided not to push herself father then that.

"That was quite the scare you gave us, after we got in you went silent like not breathing and then you would wake up and attack people but you seem back to normal." Naruto said Sakura smiled she remembered the waking up; it was like a bad dream and all she could feel was pain so she fought to get away.

"Maybe the nurse is right, I am pretty tired is there anything I can get you before I hit the bed?" Naruto asked Sakura thought about it for a minute then nodded. Naruto sighed and nodded already knowing what she wanted him to do for her.

"Is it safe with you being injured and all?" He asked Sakura nodded regretting the movement as soon as the pain in her neck returned but she didn't falter,

"I will do it for you." He said heading out the door past the nurse who waited for him to leave before walking over to her.

"How are you really feeling Sakura?" She asked looking over at her smiling.

"Like I have been hit by a huge bolder." She mumbled. The nurse smiled and nodded checking the vitals on the screen. The nurse had taken off again leaving her alone with her thoughts about Oro and Kabuto. She showed she was weaker then they were, she didn't really show her true potential power because they were there, she probably could have defeated the beast single handedly but…that failed now didn't it.

(Sasuke and Naruto)

Naruto grumbled the whole way up the stairs to Sakura's apartment. He didn't want to be the one getting the Sakura's lover when that was what he wished he had been to her. He knocked on the door and looked around.

"Sasuke if your in there open the door." He said lowly. He looked around feeling foolish but Naruto was about to leave and the door opened quickly. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had for so many years. Filled with wanting to hate him, breaking the bond had been so important to him back then and even here, now standing before him he wished he still could hate Naruto but knew he couldn't.

"Sakura is calling for you." Naruto mumbled out Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Naruto wanted to feel smug about Sasuke's confusion but decided on doing this favor for Sakura and not feeling the need to show his best friend up.

"Her last mission hurt her enough to keep her there for a night." He said lowly looking at Him Sasuke still didn't move, he knew Naruto was keeping something from him. Naruto was about to walk away and started to but turned back around and faced him again.

"Did you tell Oro she was there or did you think he wouldn't notice you were coming here to her?" Naruto demanded. Inside Sasuke was furious, but on the outside he was still dead emotionless.

"If I find out you did, then I will have to kill you, that bond will be destroyed." He threatened Sasuke felt a tug on his lips as a grin threatened to pull through his façade.

"If something happens to her you will be the one responsible for her. Is this what you really wanted or is this some easy lay for you to get some energy off?" Naruto asked.

"Its none of your concern what I am doing here." Was the simple respond.

"It is when it concerns her." Naruto snapped.

"Still chasing after her?" He asked he would have added but stopped himself feeling the urge to start a fight with him right now. He wanted to so badly to fight him test those waters see how far he has gotten to bring him back.

"No. I just don't want to see her hurt." He said lowly and walked away. Sasuke sighed and walked back into the room walking to the window he raced through the darkness reaching the near by hospitable with little to no effort. Using his Sharigan he looked at the levels of Chakra finding her room quickly and vanished back into the shadows.

Sakura ran her right hand over the bruise left behind from the muscle healing beneath her fingers and sighed pressing it again feeling the tight skin then let it relax. She tucked her pink hair behind her ear and sighed leaning back on the bed rest she was propped against and pulled her legs against her fiddling with her fingers. She was growing restless sitting here so she reached over to the machine dragging it over pulling the stats from the back of the machine and looked at her condition.

"I was able to go home yet they keep me here." She said rolling her eyes and set the stats back and moved each other her toes individually waiting for Sasuke was boring.

"They are keeping you here I am sure because they think you might be a liablity to yourself with all this hero work." She smiled resting her chin on her knees tilting her head slightly to look at Sasuke who gave a small smiled coming from the shadows into the raising moon's light.

"I was beginging to wonder if Naruto came and got you." He nodded pulling the chair Naruto had been sitting on and resting his arms on the bed. She relaxed her legs stretching them out in front of her and smiled.

"Oro huh? You took on the one man I want you to stay away from." Sasuke said she frowned. "I actually didn't I tried to kill his rat… but that failed… we didn't know he would be there at all." Sakura said Sasuke looked down and shook his head.

"I didn't know he would be either or I would have found away to contact you sooner."

"I would have had to go, because if I didn't my own people would suspect something." He nodded and looked over to the side at the window.

"Naruto seems to think I had something to think I sent him there to kill you." Sakura winced as she used her abs to pull herself up and touched his face cupping it with both hands she bent over kissing his lips tenderly.

"Naruto still thinks I am twelve unable to do anything myself always depending on other people." She said lowering her eyes then let him go. He caught her hand gently putting it back to his face rubbing against it lightly pressing it harder but the movements were gentle and affectionate.

"Naruto also think I am a danger to you." He said lowly.

"Its true, I am not strong enough to kick your ass if we get into a fight so lets not let him have that?" He looked up confused but he got it as soon as he looked at her tender face. He stood from the chair and crawled beside her in the bed she snuggled to the edge but against his chest none the less allowing him to support her weight completely.

"Why are you so perfect?" He asked suddenly making her open her eyes and think about it for a minute. "Because you make me want to be?" She said simply his arms tightened around her.

"That sounds like a good reason to me." He said after a while of silence she just snuggled closer to him while he stared off into the darkness of the room and didn't look down at her till he knew she was asleep. He gave a true smile and nodded settling down himself.

"I guess I should try to do the same too then?"

**Okay I know I am sooooooo sorry this has taken a little close to a year hahaha to get up I am starting this up and this is the good faith token that I am in fact doing it! I swear! So here is the real chapter 10. I am starting chapter 11 as soon as I send this off to my veiwing public in hopes it will lure you all back to me!**

**Love the missed and the very sorry Batt.**


	10. What the hell are you thinking!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

The other Chapter 10: What the hell are you thinking crazy!

Palms were sweaty.

Heart was fluttering.

Chakra pulsing through the skin, veins…………

Every touch was like fire………

Every movement was already seen and blocked…………

Sasuke moved as fast as the eye could see his blurred body melting with the wind as he raced through the trees not hindered by a lack of or distance. He was sent out to accomplish something and something he did with speed and accuracy. A new body would be needed for Oro and Sasuke played the not ready card this week in Oro's mind Sasuke wasn't ready either.

The trees ended on a cliff where he leapt off into the air turning to see his pursuer fallowing. The Skinny man seemed half asleep as he leapt into the air after Sasuke who turned and landed back into the forest below. They were high in the mountains by now leading this man to where he needed to be wasn't an easy feat but all he had to say was ultimate power and the man was convinced when Sasuke nearly whipped out the whole village in one shot fighting with the man. Killing many yes but it was his duty and he was dead to death, that wouldn't phase him unless it was the one he knew he now couldn't live without. The base wasn't to far away now so he stopped and looked at the man who was closing in on him effortlessly.

"So who are you really?" the man asked Sasuke just looked away jumping to the gorund and started to walk.

"I was talking to you, are you a errand boy or something? Why was I chosen?" Sasuke gripped his blade at his side tighter. Errand boy?!

"The one who actually wants you around will answer your questions." Sasuke said mono toned. He wasn't interested in chatting it up with this man when Sakura had something important she was doing so far, far away from him now. With Naruto.

His anger was only fueled seeing Oro and Kabuto walk out of the lair like they had been waiting and spotted the two walking towards them.

"A new record I think you death toll was a bit more this time did it really take him that long to be convinced?" Oro asked once in ear shot. Sasuke huffed looking at the man who was looking around them.

"Welcome, if you kept up with him I guess your skills are worth me seeing," The man looked at Oro and scoffed.

"I'll admit he is a fast bugger, but really not that chatty." Oro chuckled turning and watched as Sasuke walking into his 'home' leaving Kabuto and Oro outside with the man.

"The deal is no leaving. Simple. No one comes in unless I bring them." The man seemed over confident in his powers so Oro wouldn't go into detail of what he was really doing here. But he needed to prepare himself so really explaining wasn't something he needed to do.

Sasuke worked and pushed his body once again to its limits and shut the Shadow-self down. His Sharigan faded back to its onyx coloring. His normal calm face was distorted with sweat and frustration as the he picked his shoulders up and walked to the door. His chakra never ran out but it grew weak as he looked over at the man walking down the hallway. Natural curiosity. The man looked away from the door and at Sasuke who was walking towards him, more likely to pass the man with no word which seemed to bother the man.

"Do you not know more then; 'The one who actually wants you around will answer your questions.'" He asked Sasuke looked at him then looked to the hallway infront of him but stopped as the mans fist collided with the wall missing him by inches.

"I am talking to you."

"I don't feel talking to you is worth the energy it would take to conjure up the air to breath the words your own mother wouldn't tell you." He said ducking under the mans arm and continued walking.

"What is that supposed to mean pretty boy?" He asked Sasuke stopped walking but didn't turn.

"It means: You mother never told you, you shouldn't be alive you are an abomination to the living." With that he continued to walk away from him to his own room.

(Sakura)

"Is love not the reason we are here?" The no faced man asked looking at Sakura who sat in a chair across the room as the man was in his sick bed in a cell locked away from everyone. Sakura marked the boxes needed and looked at the man.

"No sir I am here to make sure your getting better and not worse." She said setting the clip board on the outside of the bars and stood up walking towards him and checked his machines and looked at his restraints. He looked down at them as well then looked back up to her as she sighed and looked up into his wrapped face.

"I wish I could touch you, feel your soft skin, those cherry lips…" Sakura removed her hand from the bed and walked to the cell door and waved the guard who came at once.

"Keeping wishing, call if you dying." She said and walked out. She walked with the guard to the exit where Naruto was waiting. He looked over at her and she put her best smile on and nodded.

"How is the patient?" He asked Sakura nodded, "He seems to be fine, he will be brought back to the village soon enough for questioning. Tsunade might send a team of persuaders to come and check things out." She said lowly he looked at her as they walked down a set of stairs and down the mountain side.

"How long has it been?" He asked she looked over confused. "Since what?" she asked he shook his head, "Since he has been here?"

"I hardly notice the days, it seems like he was here yesterday." She lied. He nodded. "Good well I am glad to see you so full of life and up-beat." She looked over at him and laughed.

"Did you hit your head or something Naruto?" He shook his head now confused about why she was saying things like that.

"No why do you ask?" She laughed again, "What brought that on?" She asked.

"Hmn, well I guess you seem to be in a good mood lately so I assumed he was keeping his promise of not hurting you." She smiled and nodded. "I imagine when he leaves he misses me too."

"Love is a good motivator; do you think he will stay?" He asked Sakura thought about it for effect but shrugged.

"Only he can make that decision. He isn't one to choose the path most expect, so if everyone thinks he is going to do what they think his is going to do, then he wont, but he will do the one he really wants to do." He kept quite as she looked ahead.

"How are things with Hinita?" She asked he seemed surprised she would ask something like that. She waited looking over at him happily.

"She seems okay but something is amiss she isn't going on any missions or anything, and seems to want to stay home a lot of the time." Sakura nodded thinking about it. Tsunade said something about Hinita taking time off for a while.

"Well I can ask her for you if that is what you want, but there aren't any grantees that I can tell you what she says!" He groaned and smiled looking up at the sky. She fallowed his gaze watching the white puffy clouds.

"I am glad your still you." He said suddenly after a few minutes of silence she blinked and looked at him.

"Still me? Of course who did you think I would be?" He smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter." She stopped walking for a minute and watching him as he snickered and trotted down the stairs.

"Naruto!" She yelled after him chasing him down the mountain side.

(Oro's Lair)

Oro sat in his chair looking over at Kabuto who was preparing the man who was looking around at the weird things in the room he was in.

"So this Sasuke kid is a punk huh?" Oro chuckled and Kabuto moved his head so his glasses reflected the light hiding his emotions. Since their last encounter Kabuto has made a point to stay away from Sasuke at all costs.

"He is a powerful being, no need to waste time on those who he doesn't seem worth his time. Don't take it personal he is naturally a angry person with good reason."

"Yeah well he should learn to ease up, his ass is so tight that air isn't a possibility." Again Oro chuckled resting on his hand which was propped up on the arm rest.

"Not easing up is what makes him strong."

Sasuke walked past the door glaring into the small room for a minute his Sharigan flashing making the man raise a brow.

"What was that?" He asked Oro raised a brow looking at the doorway.

"You have not witnessed?" He asked the man shook his head scratching his nose arrogantly.

"Kabuto we are going for a little training exercise." He said Kabuto nodded and Oro stood walking with the man to Sasuke's hiding spot. The Training room consumed with mostly darkness for his Sharigan would pick up everything and concentration would be an issue if he was interrupted. Then again… he always knew.

Oro walked along the pathway with the man who seemed interested in watching this endeavor. But what he saw wasn't worth his eyes to see. Sasuke unleashed power after power which cursed through the room like flames scorching everything but where they stood. Completely controlled yet deadly to the core no one should have this ablity over people. Sasuke killed the flame and looked at Oro who was up on the landing above with the man.

"He wanted at demonstration of what the Sharigan is." Oro said. "Play nice I need him in one piece." Sasuke's lips curled into a grin and the man huffed jumping down to his level feeling the heat all around him like he had stepped into an oven.

(Sakura)

Sakura lost Naruto about fifteen minutes ago, he was too good at hiding in this village always has been. The bastard.

"Well you look like you need a punching bag where is Naruto?" Ino's voice asked from behind her. Sakura turned and smiled seeing Shikamaru with her.

"Wishful thinking only gets you so far." They chuckled a little and Sakura sighed then thought of something.

"Hey do you know what has happened with Hinita?" Ino shook her head as well as Shikamaru. "I kinda figured if Naruto didn't know neither would anyone else. Hinita is a private girl." They nodded and Ino handed the baby over to Shikamaru who smiled at her but looked up at Sakura who spotted Naruto and gawked.

"YOU!" She yelled.

"Sorry guys I have to dash!" She said they waved and Sakura was off chasing after Naruto flying past Kakashi who stopped walking only for a minute before Sakura and Naruto back tracked.

"Kakashi- sensei what are you doing here what happened on the information run with Ero-sensei?" Naruto asked

'We are back from our gathering of girls… I mean information, he is putting the last touches on the latest book of Paradise-"

"I expected as much you two were a bad combination to put together…" Sakura and Naruto both droned together looking at him with disappointed gazes.

"I have been away for a while is there anything I have missed?" They both thought about things then shook their head. "Nothing to big." Sakura said smiling as big as she could while Naruto laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"If I knew you any less I would have believed you… but I don't have the time to sit here and drag it out of you both so I will see you youngsters later. Play nice Sakura give the poor boy a rest he can't help but to be who he is!" Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's neck pulling him into a head lock and noogied his head.

"Oh I know he can't!" She said through gritted teeth.

It wasn't till later that she was alone in her home again. She missed Sasuke and with him not being there for a few weeks was slowly causing her actual pain. She stepped into the shower turning the water temperature till it was hot and steamed the bathroom quickly. Stepping inside she battled mentally over if it was too hot but decided her muscles needed to relax and stood under the hot melting spray. She leaned her arms on the wall in front of her soaking her pink hair watching as the water sprang from the ends of her hair dropping to the water below her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled as she thought of Sasuke coming home soon.

As if on cue the shower curtain ripped open and strong arms wrapped around her. She dropped her arms to her side and smiled as Sasuke's black hair streamed under the water over her skin. She didn't exactly need to worry about someone else jumping in with her because no one ever knew if he was there or not. She turned and he loosened enough so she could but tightened his grip around her his face still buried in her shoulder She frowned slightly but wrapped her arms around him tightly running her fingers up his back comforting him.

"What is the matter?" She asked softly he shook his head reaching behind her turning the water a little warmer. His body was colder then normal so the sudden heat was comforting but she was worried something happened to him to make him so… so… loving?

He was frustrated with what happened with her and Oro he wanted nothing to do with them, he was tried. His body wouldn't hold out much longer so he left, even if Oro was there. He had his new toy and Sasuke's presence could be easily missed.

"Hey." Sakura said he still didn't move. She smiled running her hands up his sides up and over the tops of his shoulders her strong muscle contracted tightly around him making him smile against the skin of her shoulders.

"You know if your going to be a big baby at least let me finish my shower, then I will hold you till you force me to let go." She whispered in his ear.

"Or what?" He asked lifting his head. "Or you can wash my body for me." She said he reached behind her to quickly making her jump he looked at her and raised a brow.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard." He looked away from her face back to what was behind her and she smiled feeling the cold shampoo on her head. He reached up rubbing gently into her hair and rinsed it out. She smiled capturing his face, he ran his hands over her smooth pink hair and looked deep into her green eyes which danced with excitement.

(Again this is your warn skip a few paragraphs if you don't like the mild Lemony goodness)

He wrapped his hands around the back of her neck pulling her closer to his naked body. Looking at the top of her head he ran his fingers through her hair closing his eyes as he felt her hands running over his chest around his muscular neck linking her fingers together holding him there.

He reached down scooping her up resting her against the cool wall making her yelp and laugh as the cold wall touched her hot skin. He kissed along her collar bone down the tender skin to the valley of her breasts. Her breathing hitched into moans as she tightened her legs around his middle. He grunted as he let her slide a little she rocked back against the wall but he caught her tightly the water was making her skin hard to keep a good grip on. She laughed at his mild frustration and wrapped her arms around his neck turning the shower off he smiled hiking her up a little further pulling the curtain to the side he stepped out of the shower and walked her into the kitchen. He wasn't going to to make it much farther with her kissing up a storm of need on his neck.

"Do remember when you said it wasn't worth the pain?" She continued kissing her way just behind his ear. "Sure…" She breathed.

"It would have been worth it; maybe I should stay away like this all the time you seem rather more excited to see me then normal." She gripped tighter making him chuckle and rested her against the counter and pushed her away from him.

"Play nice missy," She slid off the counter against him giving a come get me smile before ducking under his arms and walked towards the bedroom. He grinned watching her slender naked frame sway as walked into the darkened room. He fallowed her and looked at her as she plopped to the bed crossing her slender smooth legs.

"Is there anything dire you will be needing to tend to?" He asked leaning on the door frame.

"Not to my knowing?"

"Anyone's baby or close friend missing?" He asked again.

"Nope."

"Then why are we waiting?" He asked she smiled and he shut the door.

Sakura opened her eyes it was early dawn, which made her sigh and snuggle closer to Sasuke who was still dead to the world. She closed her eyes again but opened them hearing a noise at her front door. She sat up peeling Sasuke's arm from her sticky skin and rolled over him. She grabbed a towel and walked out to the door and looked at the peeking hole seeing Nartuo who was debating on knocking on the door.

She sighed making sure her towel was secure and opened the door.

"It is early morning Naruto you should just knock and not make me think your some weirdo at my door!" She whispered harshly looking past him into the hallway then looked back at him.

"Its Hinita, sorry it is early but she is making me worried with all this weirdness."

"Worried?" She paused coming around the door a little making Naruto's face heat up and thus making him look away.

"I will talk to her when it is actually light outside, for now go home go to bed! Maybe she has the flu! Maybe her last mission shook her up, I don't know Naruto I am a doctor not a psychiatrist." He nodded and stood up right looking past her. Sakura moved from the rail of the door to look behind her seeing Sasuke with the sheets around his waist leaning on her doorway.

"I see he decided to come home." Naruto said gruffly.

"Don't flatter yourself she is home." Sasuke said Sakura rolled her eyes. "Children. Naruto I will talk to her." He nodded sticking his chin out stubbornly towards Sasuke who still didn't move. She shut the door after Naruto left into the hallway.

Sasuke walked back into the bedroom with Sakura behind him and crawled back into bed. She snuggled close to his chest resting her chin on the hard muscles.

"Jealousy can be a bitch you know." She said he chuckled and pulled her closer.

"Not of him love." He said lowly she rolled her eyes. Men.

"So in short you just have the flu?" Sakura asked Hinita who sniffed and nodded, "Yes it comes and goes, I can't seem to shake it. I went to Tsunade the other day to see if I could get some cold medicine I should be okay and ready in a couple days." Sakura nodded

"I guess, that would make sense well I hope you feel better." She said Hinita nodded and blew her nose into her hankie.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned back to face her.

"How are you doing sense the last mission I didn't get a chance to see how you were after the hospitable."

"Good and fixed thanks for asking." She nodded and shut her house door and Sakura started walking away. Hinita looked from her window and sighed looking at her stomach and covered her mouth again running to the bathroom.

Okay so normally I wouldn't pop them out like this, I don't normally take the time and not be lazy but I did it for you all. so now I wait for loving and adoring fans to reveiw. No review no continue got it hahahaha.

Love the redeemed BATT


	11. Mission: No face man

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 11: Mission: No face man.

The weird incidence that had been occurring over the past couple weeks were beyond Sakura's understanding. Sasuke was growing distant like he knew the time was growing nearer for him to leave for good and Sakura to wait and dispel Oro from her lover's body. He wouldn't tell her now would he?

She sighed and made her way from her office and down the hallway. Another occurrence was the repeating curse markings that her Friend Tenten had suffered from many, many months ago. She turned checking in on a few patients then left walking down the steps of the hospitable and headed towards the outer village rim where she would hike up the mountain side to visit her least favorite patient. Seeing as he had no name and he was rather creepy she didn't like visiting him as much as the sick and dying.

Taking her time she reached the top of the Cliffside where three Anbu bowed their heads in respect and looked at her. She waved to them walking through the door and received a new clip board with all the latest check-ups and results from testing.

"Marta when was this last checked it like his fever hasn't died down at all…" Sakura said.

"This morning, I wasn't sure when you would be back to run another yourself." She said meekly. Sakura nodded and walked to the door and inside the room which was dark.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked still looking at the chart which feel to the ground as her body was slammed to the wall a tight hand around her throat.

"Obviously feeling better…" She chocked out grabbing the wrist as the man walked into the shadows wearing Sasuke's face. Her mind registered it wasn't him but her body hadn't so she wasn't resisting, how could she?

"Sakura?" The smooth voice said her ears burned…it sounded like him…

"Forgive me… I thought you were the nurse." He said releasing her throat. She rubbed her neck and took in a good amount of air.

"Why are you wearing his face?" She asked softly lest start the man again. Fighting a sick man wasn't on her to do list.

"It's the only one I remember…" he said lowly. She lowered her eyes. Perhapes seeing another man would make him feel better…or was she thinking that so he wouldn't be using Sasuke's face.

"You know he would be angry if he knew you were using it."

"He wont mind, it gives you comfort. The way he leaves you…alone… coming only when he wants to see you, never staying more then a night or two." The smooth voice was so real she started to believe it… wanted to…

"I wouldn't leave you… I would even stay in this form if it makes you happy." She blinked snapping out of the weird illusion of deception that had just been painted over her eyes.

"Change back." She said shortly hearing him moving in the darkness and flicked on the light seeing he had his bandages back on. She walked over to him now that he seemed to be normal, in a way that was normal for him. Setting the clip board down she reached for his wrist which lifted for her. She eyed him suspiciously then checked his pulse. His heart was beating slower then the previous week. This concerned her, yet he was still very active, perhaps a bigger room with more light and things for him to do would be good for his body.

"Is light still hurting you?" She asked the man shook his head. She flashed her flashlight into his face were his eyes would be seeing he didn't finch. She nodded stuffing the flashlight into her breast pocket again and looked at him pursing her lips.

"How about a room upgrade?" She asked with a small smile. Her mind now constantly running over what this man had said about Sasuke, the man nodded again. Sakura gave a nod picked up her clip board and walked to the door. "I will let you want unrestrained if you actually act civilized and not attack anyone." She said he nodded again. Together they walked out of solitary confinement to a room down the hallway.

This building was built to keep dangerous sick patients; children with large amounts of fake and dangerous Chakra are here until their chakra returns to their normal state. The room the no face was on now was the sunny side of the building over looking the village. A beautiful view when the sun was setting. The whole wall was a Chakra special glass that wouldn't break from the inside the outside was resistant put very possible to break. Sakura was hoping he wouldn't have anyone waiting out there for him.

She allowed him inside the room and nodded as he looked around.

"This is the nicest room we have available right now, so you can focus on getting well." She said

"Why…?" He asked lowly sitting on the bed.

"Why what?" she asked setting up the clipboard on the outside of the wall in its holder.

"Bother worrying about healing." He said her eyes softened. He maybe a man under strict watch but he was still a person. A person who didn't think he should live on.

"What was you purpose in the forest… when I first met you?" She asked sitting down in the closest chair. The man looked at her carefully though the bandages.

"I was there to kill Sasuke Uchiha. When I spotted you together however I figured the rumors about him being a murderer were all false and was on my way home when you caught me."

"You were impersonating him." She said he nodded but then shook his head.

"For such a pretty face you aren't all that bright."

…………………

Sakura stood slowly almost rigidly.

"Sakura?" The man asked she pressed her lips thinly into a smile and tilted her head as she looked at him

"Are you feeling ill?" He asked her slowly rigidly walk to the door was a little strange behavior for him to witness as she struggled to control her anger.

"I will come back to see you later." She gritted through her teeth. She pulled the door open and shut it behind her locking the door she walked robotically to the doorway where she went through the scanner to see if she was really who she was and left. Walking down the pathway she looked up at his room seeing him watching her walk down. She sighed turning around and walked down the several steps to the bottom.

Later that night was a first for a long time. She was able to have dinner with everyone she loved and knew, for it was Ino-pigs birthday! For once almost everyone was there for the celebration taking place on the huge open back lands to the back of the Nara's house hold.

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino said taking Sakura's arm and spun her around dancing with her a little twirling her around excitedly.

"Ino-pig happy birthday!" Sakura said laughing at her friend who spun around her and twirled Sakura who smiled and nodded trying to enjoy the fun.

"Is Sasuke coming?" She asked jumping around her and laughed wrapping her arm around her shoulders leading her deeper into the party handing her a drink.

"No he isn't exactly the Party animal type…" She trailed off looking around the group.

"I guess you are right but here is too hoping right!" She asked clanking her glass with hers then headed off into the party. Sakura shook her head taking a drink and spotted Hinita and Naruto talking with Shikamaru. They were off to the side so Shikamaru was smoking, Sakura smiled as Hinita excused herself quietly and headed over in Sakura's direction.

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked taking another drink.

"Much better Sakura thank you," Sakura nodded and clapped her shoulder. "Good will you be starting missions again?" Sakura asked Hinita nodded.

"I will be filling in for Shikamaru first he will leaving for the time. Ino isn't pleased but she can't help it, I hear she is going to be helping out in the hospitable." Sakura looked over at Ino who was laughing with a few friends.

"I didn't hear about this, hmn perhaps I should talk with Tsunade I haven't been with her for a while now." Hinita nodded and pointed to Tsunade laughing loudly with Ero-sensei they had already reached their drinking limits and were quite happy with their rosy cheeks and drinks spilling as they rocked together side to side.

"Perhaps when she is decent?" Sakura asked Hinita giggled and nodded. Sakura moved away from Hinita who moved through the group.

"Sakura your looking a little stressed tonight, is there something on your mind?" Kakashi asked she looked up seeing her old sensei and smiled. Although he had aged, not much about him has changed. Really the man was never going to look different to her, not until he or she died.

"It is nothing, I am concerned about what has been going on though… with everything I feel a little out of the loop now…" She said lowly hopping up onto the small wall. He leaned against it nodding. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at her as she stared at the people.

She looked tired and worried about something, could it be Sasuke? He wondered.

"Have you found Sasuke again?" He asked she looked down surprised. He didn't know?

"Kakashi you didn't know that I-"

"There you Kakashi you need to come meet someone!" Ino called Kakashi pushed from the wall but stopped from turning towards Sakura.

"We will catch up another time?" He asked she sighed and nodded smiling. He nodded clapping her shoulder and walked towards Ino who had called him and introduced him to a tall and slender woman. Sakura chuckled as he lead her towards the table of drinks.

"You know I think her feelings will be hurt if you just sit over here all alone." A voice said from the side. She looked over at Lee who winked at her and hopped up beside her.

"Yeah, I don't think she really notices that I am here other then when I walk through those gates. It is hard to say really, but I secretly think my best friend is… well A.D.D it would explain a lot." Lee chuckled and nodded.

"Well I suppose I will sit with you till the party really dies down, that way incase she does notice you won't look like you aren't enjoying!" He said she gave a real smile and nodded. That was her good old Lee.

When the party died down everyone decided it was time to go home. Sakura walked down the rode walking up her stairs and into her bed room. She unlocked her door and walked inside flipping on the lights looking over the room the flipped them off. She walked slowly her head spinning but she was still movable, and in the case of an emergency would be able to snap right out of her fog. When the bedroom was undisturbed she sighed and walked back into the kitchen and poured herself another glass of wine lighting a candle she blew the match out and sipped at her wine while sitting on her couch.

She drank till she fell asleep, and didn't wake till noon the fallowing noon, to the sound of knocking, more like pounding on her door. She staggered to the door ever light blinding her tired eyes as she opened it looking at Shikamaru who grinned and raised a brow.

"Sleep well?" He asked. She opened the door wider and looked at him fully dressed in him mission clothes and looked back to his face.

"That's right missy get dressed, we found those men, who we thought were targeting you?" He asked her eyes flickered with recognition and she flew into her house leaving the door open. Shikamaru walked inside shutting the door behind him and waited at the entrance while she loudly fumbled around with her clothes and gear.

With several loud thuds he raised a brow seeing her appear from her room smoothing her vest and stood upright. "Ready?" He asked she nodded and walked towards him. He opened the door eyeing the wine bottle empty of contents and one wine glass. He looked at Sakura who grabbed her forehead protector and lead the way with Shikamaru.

"Okay so essentially we figured they were after you, but what seems to be everything pointing to you isn't really at you but…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura yelled over the distance they were. Shikamaru nodded and Lee leapt from above. "So when we found out that everyone including us is and has been out looking for him for a long time now, the thing about it is Sasuke didn't want to be found for a long time!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Well we just had to Find Oro it wasn't exactly Sasuke's idea to continue to change every lair there was right?" A new voice called Sakura looked about seeing it was Tenten who was then joined by Neji and Kiba.

"We think that Oro might have big plans with Sasuke's body yes, but who will be in control if and when it happens?"

_Sasuke will be_ Sakura thought looking at everyone then missed her branch and fell down to the bottom swinging back up. His perfect face was distracting her, she sighed and paid attention to what was being said.

"Ino was explaining this to me the other day, she says when there are two people in a mind and they are equal. The mind wont be able to tell what is up and what is down, there for if everyone gets their hands on him then…"

"They will have control over the body." Shikamaru nodded.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea!" Lee called Shikamaru laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't think so either, that makes me think that maybe that is why Sasuke hasn't been around more then a few days at a time, if he knew or thinks that someone other the Oro then perhaps he thinks Sakura is in danger." Sakura huffed. That wasn't why he wasn't here Sasuke wasn't about to listen to anyone let alone do something to protect her like that. He also better know that Sakura was fully capable of defending herself.

Sakura sped up as they raced further into the forest towards the village where the men and the leader was.

End the end the lead wasn't all that helpful, they returned empty handed again. Sakura made her way though the hallways of the hospitable doing the quick check-ups then back to her home.

She walked inside and went straight to the bedroom. She undressed and got dressed into her night clothes then put her things away meticulously. The last piece was put into place and she walked back towards the bed where she plopped down onto it and sighed flopping to the pillow she closed her eyes. The information rolled around in her head like a storm of powerful tornados switching thoughts with emotions and information with lies. She sighed and tried to sleep which in her exhausted state came quickly.

Smooth hands ran over Sakura's skin barely touching almost like a breath of air on her skin. Sakura rolled away from the touch but it continued up and over her shoulder under her chin and down her stomach to her pant line. The cool breath fallowing the hand print which slowly started to lower the thin shorts

Sakura sat straight up gasping for air looking around her room in a panic. She remembered to breath and looked at the open window and pulled the covers away from her body seeing the goose bumps all over her body and huddled her arms together. She walked over to the window and shut it locking it. Even Sasuke wasn't getting back in. If he is going to leave without saying good-bye then he deserved it. She crawled back into the bed and leaned against the wall pulling the covers around her.

That wasn't Sasuke's touch… to soft for him…

**Notes: okay so I thought I would put this hear in hopes people might read it, I have re-read my own work and... well my own grammer mistakes are enough to make me cry.... but I thought I would let you know that I am simply a very very lazy person... yes.... well... I will eventually go and like clean things all up but till then I wll continue to move forward because I love you all... well... yes I am kidding I love you all.**

real notes, so This will have be the first chapter with no Sasuke! *Gasp* yes he is currently in a hottub awaiting his role to return.... Sakura is loosing her MIND! hahaha ha ha ah... yes well that is a lie but it sounded cool...... ANY WHOOOOOO the plot thickens! As promised I have provided you with a chapter upon getting my wonderful reviews which put a smile not a frown!

BATT


	12. Mission: No face man part 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapers that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 12: Mission: No face man part 2

The past nights have all been the same, someone was there but when she woke up she was all alone again. It was like a presence, an impression… She sat in the library on the floor her eyes looked tired and restless as she was surrounded by several books. All which lay open to several pages none matching the other.

She heard the soft foot prints of someone entering the library she lifted her head from the shelf behind her and listened for the noise. She stood silently walking along the row of books looking though the cracks. So far nothing.

She continued down the row of the books walking towards the entrance seeing it was still undisturbed. The sound of a book falling of the shelf beside her made her jump and look to the side seeing a book on the memorials of the dead. She bent down picking it up and stopped seeing legs on the other side of the bookcase. She slowly and silently walked to the other side keeping an eye on the legs which didn't move. She came around the corner and looked down the isle and started to panic, no one was there. She turned around and yelped hitting the ground as the person was suddenly there but it wasn't who was in the room with her.

"Whoa easy it me are you okay?" Naruto asked reaching down to help Sakura up. Sakura looked around the room again as he helped her up and shook her head.

"No…" She breathed shaking her head and buried her face into his chest.

"Hey its okay, its just me." He said soothing her head.

"Sasuke?" He asked

"I am going to go home…" She said pulling away from him and walked towards where she had been, he fallowed silently but him being there was comforting. She picked up her books and put them in their place and walked towards him again.

"I will walk you home." He said lowly she nodded and he walked with her to the outside and all the way towards her house.

After he left she wished he hadn't all she wanted to do was be comforted but so far she couldn't convince herself that she needed someone to be there. She drank half a bottle of wine which she corked and stashed away. She made her way to the bedroom and plopped into bed. She closed her eyes trying to sleep but all she could hear was the movement of the wood and the creaking of the floors.

Soft hands ran over her skin again, she moved away from the touch fighting for consciousness. The grip was getting tighter and tighter around her throat.

Her eyes flung open and there was a man above her. Sasuke!

"Sorry I just can't allow you to get in the way!" He said.

"W-what?" She struggled reaching over to the side of her bed post.

"You are getting to much information! You will ruin all my work!" He said she coughed trying to get air as the hands gripped. Almost there.

"I am sorry!" he said she grabbed the end of the bed post breaking the whole thing off and smashed it into his head shattering the wood. He gasped releasing her and moved away. She gasped for air her chest heaving as she tried harder and harder to regain her breath before he could recover.

"Is it hard to see?" He asked chuckling she looked over at the wine glass then looked back at him trying to get up from the bed her legs felt heavy. She got to her feet and he came at her again. This time he got her throat and gripped with on while the other held her right arm to the wall.

"Is your sight getting blurry?" He asked. She reached with her left hand slowly so it would catch his attention. The grip tightened and she lost ground. She sighed and pulled her right leg up and kicked him from her and spun kicking him with her left in a round off kick. His head cracked into the corner of the dresser and she sagged a bit once again remembering how to breathe.

"No I see just fine…" She rasped and walked over to him.

"So he is the No faced man?" Tsunade asked as they stood in the apartment. It was filled with Anbu now looking all over her things.

Sakura stood protectively over her books guarding them with a Chakra seal only she would be able to undo.

"Yes, I don't know how he escaped..." She said lowly looking at the man who was now being taken away his face completely blank, no longer wearing Sasuke's face.

"We will check into things but until then is there… anything, anyone?" She tried Sakura sighed and sat on her bed.

"I will be fine, it just took me by surprise that's all." Tsunade nodded and smoothed her student's hair before walking away with the group.

"You know where to find me." She called Sakura smiled and nodded. Once they were gone she stood from her bed walking into the kitchen still a little dragged down. She got the bottle out and poured it into a jar and sealed it with a lid she set it on the counter before walking into her room and got dressed and prepared to leave.

Wrapping her leg tight she hooked her Weapons and gear to her leg and walked out into the kitchen and grabbed the jar. Looking at it carefully she walked out of her home and headed to the streets.

She moved with her Anbu stealth till she reached the hospitable. She went inside the lab without being noticed and started a few tests of the wine which was pouring into a few containers. Waiting would be the hard part, being sneak was one thing but standing here waiting for results required her to be in one spot for longer then a few minutes. The doors opened and she moved to the shadows and watched as a few nurses came in to check if there was anyone in here and nodded satisfied it had been their imagination.

She came into the light after they left and lifted the lid of the container holding the sample and put the sample in a safe storage place while the results printed out. She looked over her shoulder at the doors then carefully read what it said.

Toxins A and B long term.

Herb of guna found in remote area's of swamp areas.

Toxin paste found is wet regions.

Grapes found…farming.

Sakura looked thought of swampy areas and thought they would be closer to water villages such as Mist. Which was near where the missing girls continued to be exported from in the past few months, the issue at hand was the fact there were members of the Anbu keeping a watchful eye on the place strolling in would be an easy task.

(Sasuke…shocking I know)

"I think it is time you prove your recent developments." Oro said walking with the new comer to at his side. The man watched Sasuke carefully as they reached him. Sasuke turned looking at Oro.

"Any time you are ready." He said darkly a grin appearing on his lips.

"Come with me." He said walking away again the man at his side and they walked through the hallway till they reached the upper levels. They walked out into an open area where Sasuke waited to see who the fight would be against. He stopped a good distance away from Oro who turned with his cruel smile.

"You are going to fight me?" Sasuke asked his smooth face in complete control, he looked rather bored.

"Wouldn't dream of it…" With that said one thousand men came from the ridge coming before Sasuke.

"Again not even a bat of an eyelid." Oro said vanishing taking the man with him to the sidelines. The men charged Sasuke who simply moved fluidly though them his sword snaking around the bodies as if they weren't real.

Oro smiled as the man watched in horror as the men fell rapidly.

'What is this guy?' he thought looking at Oro who watched Sasuke excitedly.

'who are these people?'

(Naruto….hmn….)

Naruto made his way up the stairs of Sakura's home and knocked. When no knock came he unlocked the door with the key she had given him for emergency. "Sakura? Are you home I am just checking up on you…" He called nothing. He walked inside and raised a brow.

"Where could she be I looked everywhere…" He walked over to the side and spotted a note.

_Naruto,_

_I have gone to seek who the No face man belongs too, I think there will be more information there then we had already gathered. Please don't worry about me I have been trained to be unseen and alone._

_Tell Tsunade there are three samples in the storage unit at the hospitable, in the doctors section. Also mention that there might be a connection with the men and how he got in our village. He maybe a threat still. When she finds more about them she knows how to get in touch…_

_Thanks Naruto_

Naruto noted the face sticking their tongue out and gave a small smile before leaving her home and went to find Tsunade with the recent news. Sakura should have known to tell her herself, but Naruto assumed she knew what she was doing…Tsunade wouldn't be too mad right?

(Sakura)

The forest was cold and damp by the time Sakura reached the start of the swamp lands. They were a little farther away from Mist village but this was where she would start in the morning. She sat down on her made up bed pulling out a case file and opened it up.

_The man has shown no signs of life other then his basic breathing and heart beat._

_Slow and rhythmic breathing body is still cold from lack of movement._

_Face appears to be completely missing, no eyes, no nose of mouth a blank slate._

Sakura turned the page to all the medicines that should have been inside the man as he slept. It would make sense if this man was using the toxins on himself to slow his heart rate down. The medicine would have healed him…but continuous use of the toxin could prove to be fatal she sighed flopping back to the bedroll she stair up at the sky and closed her eyes.

Sasuke better be waiting for her when she was able to return…or she would go fine him…again…and she would show him how she would fight with a boyfriend.

(Naruto)

"SHE WHAT!!!!!!!" Tsunade's voice rattled the whole building Naruto cowered his eyes wide as he saw the wrath of this woman once again.

"She says there is reason to-"

"She should have come to me! Who else knows about this?" she asked trying to calm herself down.

"No one other then me." Naruto said lowly looking at the floor.

"We are getting her back… I will get a team prepared make sure your at the gate at sunrise." She said her golden eyes were angry but concerned as well. Naruto nodded and left the note with Tsunade who waited till he left to read it. The more she read the more she saw what the message really said.

_Naruto,_

_I have gone to __**seek**__ who __**the**__ No face man belongs too, I think there will be more __**information**__ there then __**we**__ had already __**gathered**__. Please don't worry about me I have been __**trained**__ to be unseen and alone._

_Tell Tsunade there are three samples in the storage unit at the hospitable, in the __**doctors**__ section. Also mention that there might be a connection with the men and how he got __**in**__ our __**village**__. He maybe a __**threat**__ still. When she finds more about them she knows how to get in touch…_

_Thanks Naruto,_

Tsunade gasped as she spotted the hidden message and bit down onto her thumb. Sakura could be right, the no face man was able to lay dormant and undisturbed because he wasn't getting the medicine.

**Okay ya'll this ones a little short about the same as the last, actually they are the same…anyway bombom boooooooom I hoped you enjoyed this mystery takes effort! So enjoy and you know the drill.**

**BATT**


	13. What shall we die for?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 13: What shall we die for?

Sakura had been in the muck three days now searching for the plant. It of course grew in the swampiest of places. Known to few that the plant itself is harmless to eat, but when mixed with other variables if becomes a dangerous long term drug used to slow down body organs. Lucky for Sakura it attacked her eyes first and not her heart or lungs.

She leapt onto a island rock looked around its base then spotted the rare strand line and narrowed her eyes as she slide down the rock stepping on top of the water she walked to the lone plant by the base of the rock. Bending down she reached behind her pulling her bag from behind her she dug into the cloth pouch and pulled out a jar. Setting it to the side on the rock she pulled out a small shovel looking utensil and dug into the murky water pulling the root up by the roots along with it's soil and placed it carefully into the jar then sealed the top with the special breathing lid and placed it back into the slot in her bag where it wouldn't be jarred.

Standing up she tightened her bag and jumped onto the rock and froze seeing a good number of men standing along the bank watching her.

"Well this was easy…" She said lowly, "Steal something from them and they come out, and could have saved myself the trouble." She sighed and waited to see what was going on but when they were exchanging looks she was sure they were no threat because they looked a little confused. She was about to take her leave when a large man walked through the crowd.

"Sakura? Well now this is a surprise, the man said her eyes widened. It was the same man she fought in her village when everyone found out about Sasuke! She thought he was surely dead.

"I see you know my face, good because I was hoping it would be well known by know… not anymore right? You have something I want Sakura and I am not will to do anything but take it from you." Her hand moved to her bag but he laughed.

"Don't be silly girl I have the swamp that has the stand, no what I am talking about is you. Sasuke's weakness." Sakura felt her body tense. Sasuke's weakness?

"I think you might want to re-think that strategy…" She called to match the distance.

"Oh? Was he not the one who came to your aid in the forest killing three of my good men? I do think that was his handy work, oh and the time I made a visit to you?" Sakura didn't move her fingers trembled, all this time she was thinking Sasuke was the target, it would make sense everyone wanted him.

"He was in the area." She said trying to sound strong. "He doesn't simply hang around anymore; I think your wasting your time trying to get Kohona involved with your petty games."

"Ah Sakura, Kohona is the game, you see I have full intentions of running all the nations and your little home town will be the first to fall, because when it falls, so does the rest of the fire nation." Sakura stood upright and tightened the bag further around her and moved as fast as she could. Leaping to the tree she broke branches as she went with the force she was exerting into her legs.

She could hear shadows moving below her as the men were sent to chase after her.

"You can't escape you are in my land I am free to do whatever I want legally!" He said Sakura smiled and flipped sideways avoiding a man. She turned around throwing a kunai missing by inches. Grabbing a branch she rolled her body up missing three thrown at her and continued.

Zig zagging around the trees she managed to escape for a minute to plot her way back to the entrance of the swamp. She spotted the man who came into view but vanished into the shadows of the trees. She looked around again and sprung backwards as he attacked. Their fist moving in unison colliding with each other. She gripped a tree swinging around to behind him kicking him off the branch and went into hiding herself

A bead of sweat ran down her forehead fallowing the line of her jaw to her chin where it dripped off to the branch. She looked down at where it had landed and swore as an exploding tag went of below her.

The force of the explosion flung her to another tree allowing her to move as another hit then another. She was on tree tops now and jumped back into the depth of the forest where she could see her opponents again. She spoted a breath in the tree line and stopped to breath again looking around her carefully.

'Up' she looked up, 'left, right'

'Behind…' She smiled and shattered the tree onto the man who was sneaking up on her. The weight pushed the man off and another one came up in his place she moved forward as he pulled his large blade out. He gave a large swing giving her time to jump.

The man stood there motionless looking for where she had gone then looked on the end of his sword and gasped as she ran along the thick blade slicing his throat open she continued jumping to a lower branch then away from the two men who joined her again. The contract punches was enough to hurt them enough that no movement would be permitted afterward without medical help. Finished with the rest batch she raced towards the break in the tree line again and swore as the a large group of men waited with the evil villain in the middle of them his arms crossed across his chest.

She sighed blowing a strand of hair form her face. 'Bring it.'

(Tsunade)

Tsunade researched her own experiment on the wine Sakura had left for her. She read over the results again and again and leaned against the counter setting the paper with the others. It would make sense if she knew how the man could stomach it. She picked up her papers and walked to the door and out into the hallway.

She stopped on the wall of doctors and looked them over and shook her head, there were no doctors that would be able to get away. Sakura was the main doctor other then herself. Three more doctors who grew up here were trust worthy as well as all the nurses. She bit her thumb and continued to walk wondering if a doctor was treating him without Kohona knowing he existed. How would he get in then?

Sasuke got in easy enough without anyone even knowing and was able to keep it that way. She moved around a nurse who bowed her head and continued to the rooms. She looked at her and sighed walking on to the next hallway winding her way through the maze of people and hallways looking at the patients. She stopped a couple feet away from the door and headed into Sakura's office shutting the door behind her and opened the case files that she used to have.

Seven cases had been turned over to another doctor three of the patents have died since Sakura stopped treating them. She looked at the doctor's name and raised a brow. A doctor she didn't recognize. She shut the file and found the file on the recent turn over. An elderly man who Sakura had been seeing for many years and showed good signs of improvement, but died a few weeks after being taken over by the same doctor.

She looked down at the case file seeing what the man had and shook her head. Someone shouldn't have died from such an easy fix. Sakura's treatment would have cured him with in a few months stand and he would have had at least five good years left to him. He was old and retired from being a ninja his body would have been tired as well but not enough to make this chakra deficiency worse.

She closed the file and walked out of the office remembering the name of the doctor and made her way back to her own office. She would look up the doctor in her own record cabinet.

(Naruto and company)

"Tsunade sent us pretty fast to Mist, do you think we will find Sakura on the way?" Naruto asked looking over at Shikamaru who shrugged.

"Beats me Tsunade looked honest when she said she wasn't sure where she would be, the swamp area is small so she figured it would be likely Sakura would be in the village investigating."

"Then that is most likely what the good Sakura would have done, but she is in uncharted waters, running off without telling anyone, leaving a note does this all sound familiar?" A new voice entered they turned and looked at Ino who was assigned do to the lack of skilled ninja in the village right now. Naruto didn't say anything for a few minutes they were all thinking it.

Could Sasuke possibly have worn off on Sakura?

"Lets hope that's not the case, she did tell us what is going on, maybe she didn't have time to explain everything or maybe…"

"She just wanted to do this on her own," Ino said they went silent again and continued through the forest.

(Sakura)

She leaned heavily on a tree watching the forest around her. Her body was growing weak with her injuries to heal and the loss of blood she has had. Healing your own body wasn't as simple as people assumed it would be, your draining yourself to heal yourself.

She moved away again as noiselessly as possible being given away by a bird and swore as kunai raced towards her. She jumped up into the tree line again hiding in the thick canopy and looked around her at the men who raced for her position. She sighed and moved away again she was managing to get closer to the exit, from there she would be able to move faster for she knew the land.

"We can play all day my dear I cannot afford you to leave this place." She would have said some smart ass remark but didn't want to give her position away. She moved again to another trunk and looked around at the men marking their waiting positions. She sighed and leaned against the bark closing her eyes for a few minutes in thought. What would Shikamaru do?

(Naruto and company)

"Ah welcome Naruto what brings you into our village again?" A man asked Naruto smiled and shook his head, "Nothing really, we are looking for a friend of ours, Sakura do you remember her?" the man nodded taking a puff of his pipe.

"Yes she was young the last time I saw her, I haven't seen her since the last time she was here with you!" He said thinking it over again.

"Thank you old man we should get looking." He nodded and started on his way while Shikamaru rubbed his chin and looked around the area. Ino frozen in her tracts turning and looked up at the bird resting on the branch. She turned forcing her chakra into it and watched keenly as her body fell to the ground making Shikamaru turn around alarmed. Ino stretched her wings and took flight with a loud squawk and headed into the forest.

It didn't take her long to find the group of men which she circled around to see their faces and continued flying spotting Sakura breathing heavily against the tree and flapped her wings in reverse breaking through the tops of the tree and headed back to her body. She landed sending her soul back and gasped for air as Shikamaru cradled her softly she smiled and looked at where she was again and remembered. Being in a bird brain wasn't exactly normal.

"She is in the forest, she looks pretty beat up then again so do the other men…Not sure what is going on in there to be honest." She said Shikamaru helped her up and looked at Naruto who of course rushed into the forest blindly.

(Sakura)

Sakura rushed to another hiding place but only to be pursued she swung her body around the rough bark slicing her already chewed up gloves and kicked a man and continued forward boxing the men who came. Her quick body was enough to keep up with the strange movements of the group and the sheer number of them only grew she pushed her muscles harder and faster as she plowed her way kicking and jumped away again as her wounds grew worse re-opening. She gasped taking a hard hit from a large fat man who sent her into the tree line again. She fell through the thick branches and landed on a thick branch with a thud.

She gasped for air rolling to her side and got to her hands and knees. She stood shakily and gritted her teeth.

"Okay…I was playing nice…" she rasped and stayed where she was for a minute and straightened up and sighed taking a calming breath and cracked her knuckles jumping back to the top branch and spotted the men waiting for her looking for her was more accurate. She jumped out swinging down into sight and they chased again.

She jumped over her trap unlatching the trap pin snagging several who swung around each other taking out other and hung there. Dodging another blow she jumped to high branches running along that one taking out men who came early and set of the second trap. The explosive tags went off taking out the men around her leaving her to jump higher landing on a flimsy branch which flung her into the tree line hiding her again.

(Sasuke)

Sasuke opened his eyes his red sharigan rounded the room but disappeared as he remembers where he was and sat up. A wave of anxiety ran over him as he stared into the room. Why the worry? He laid back down ignoring it again but couldn't shake it… what was this feeling?

It was like feeling the physical pain of the victims, but it wasn't them it was… it was… he growled frustrated and closed his eyes rolling to his side. He closed his eyes and the only thing he saw was…

Sakura.

(Sakura)

She sighed and smiled taking out the last of his group and triumphantly stood on the top branch. She swung her leg to the side jumping off but landed only to have the branch break and she began to fall towards the very far away ground. She tried grabbing branch but couldn't stop herself.

She did hit the ground but it wasn't as hard as she though it would be. She opened her eyes sitting up and looked under her and patted the Evil man himself. She smiled at the unconscious man patting his head and looked over to the side seeing Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino leap through the trees and stopped seeing her sitting there.

"Sakura!" Ino called Sakura winced and stood up.

"What happened here?" Naruto asked looking over at men hanging from trees sprawled on the ground and random branch above them.

"Well they weren't going to let me leave with the plant!" She said smiling weakly but would never show that she was exhausted from today's work. They got the man to his feet tying his hands behind him and started back to the village.

"So what, you going to make a habit of this?" Naruto asked as they traveled behind Ino and Shikamaru who were a head of her.

"Yeah I was thinking I would become a rouge for a while, I like this alone thing." She said her face was calm and almost dead serious.

"Sakura you can't just leave, he shouldn't have that control over her." Her laughter made him stop his lecture.

"I am kidding Naruto, I love my village." She said stepping over a log and sighed as her sore legs protested against the movements.

"Believe Sasuke doesn't have that control seeing how he can't even drop by lately and see if I am even alive." She said lowly huffing and looked at Naruto who smiled.

"Well I guess that is normal for you…" he said she nodded and nudged his arm with her elbow.

"Beside if I left permanently who would keep you under control?" He smiled and nodded. She nodded too, happy they were having a good conversation for once. As of recently they had been all about her and Sasuke and not about the friendship Naruto and her still had.

(Tsunade's office.)

"So?" Sakura asked as she stood before the desk Tsunade opened her golden eyes and pushed a file forward.

"There is no record of this Yamata… the man doesn't exist, I sent word to near by villages to keep an eye out for him." She said Sakura nodded looking over the other ingredients that Tsunade had found.

"This could have been lethal..." Sakura said looking up at Tsunade who nodded resting her chin on her hands.

"Brave man…" Sakura added.

"I am looking into further but there is little information I can get from a man who isn't here. No face is in the solitude containment unit three Anbu watch over him now, as well as the man you brought in, he is in the Bingo book for a good reward, but before we send him on the way with the Sand village patrol we need to get what information we can from him by any means necessary." Sakura swallowed the threat was real.

After the conversation about her spontaneous leave Sakura was able to leave with in a few minutes of lecture. She made her way down the numerous amount of stairs to the ground outside and started home to her apartment.

She reached it as the sun began to fall and headed up the stairs to her room and unlocked it and shut the door behind her. She looked around and raised a brow, something was off. She spun a kunai from her leg and readied it as she walked into her room and jumped as arm wrapped around her. She ducked and the kunai was stabbed into the wall as Sasuke came into her sight making her step back he looked at the kunai then back to her.

"Recent events make me want to make sure you are who you look you are."

"What?" he asked sharply.

"Prove to me you who you look like."

"I shouldn't have to prove that."

"That just did." She said lowering her arms to her side and walked to the window locking it and looked at him as he stood there.

"Some guy kept coming in at night who looked like you but was never there when I woke up… I almost met a tragic end thinking you really were trying to kill me again. So I had to be sure it really was you, because I would take you out before I got caught being soft on you." He grinned and rose a brow testing the waters would be interesting.

"Take me out huh?" She walked up to him looking up into his face.

"Well with all this built up tension and all I think I could give you a run for you money not to mention how long its been since you have been here to see me." She said inches away from his lips moving away making him growl lowly and grabbed her pulling her back she smiled evilly.

"See not all battles are fought with brut strength. Mental control is key." His sharigan flickered on making her smiled again this time she succumbed to his pull and buried her face into his chest.

"No fair that is cheating" she said he moved to the bed plopping down holding her hips between his hands. She looked tired, and a little beat up. This could have been the source of his weariness.

"What have you been up too? I cant concentrate if you out getting hurt and all."

"How do you know when I am getting hurt and all." She asked he shrugged slightly his emotionless face never gave away anything so she assumed he was being sincere.

"Well maybe we are connected on a deeper level, and you know when I am in danger and I take on your bad moods… I have to tell you those men I was kind enough to waste time and effort with was all because someone wouldn't come see me leaving me rather bored and in need to risk my neck. I secretly think it was your bad moods that made me so irritable with everyone else too…" His Sharigan eyes roamed her body hardly listening to her. She smiled as he touched her skin even with his gentle slowness the movements were quick, harder like a press rather then a graze but she wouldn't change him.

"Are you listening or amusing yourself?" she asked he ran his hands over her sides to her ribs pulling her a little closer.

"What?" She asked he shook his head and released his Sharigan and looked at her as she stared at him.

"You look tired." He said lowly she nodded then smiled. "So tired I can't get out of these clothes might have to sleep with all this gear on tonight…" She said raising her leg setting her foot on his leg. He looked at her leg then back at her as she raised a brow about to move away. "What with all your training you all of a sudden became great with weapons and not so great with women's clothing?" He unlaced her tall boots and pulled them off.

"No I was thinking you should leave just these boots on." She laughed and he continued up her leg removing the wrapping and weapon which he tossed to the heap of things off to the side. She switched legs so he could do the other side. This continued till she was out of most her clothing. She was getting to tired to stand so he let her lay with him with what she had on by that point which was her shirt and booty shorts. She was asleep within a few minutes of being with him in silnce but when he moved she woke up grabbing his hand. He rolled his head to look at her as she sighed and let go.

"Sorry…" she said and closed her eyes again. She opened them again as his strong arms wrapped around her again pulling her close so he could rest his head on her chest his arm resting protectively over her middle. She smiled closing her eyes again stroking his hair. He stared at the wall for a while till her hand stopped moving and fell softly to the bed behind him resting against his bareback.

Sorry this took me an extra day school started up again….stupid collage… so I tried to get it done but didn't so here it is today! Um I will try to get them up first reviews but that doesn't always happen so bare with me! Much love though I love you guys.

One more thing inspiring music for Sakura's fight scenes was from the BATMAN soundtrack: the track is called: Antrozous

And Sasuke and Sakura's little scene here was 1,000 words the just the piano version not sure why but it really put me in the mood to be soft and gentle so feel free to um give that a whorl I write all of my things with music helps me throw them out there. I see it happening I hope I portray that…eek…hn

Not to mention fan fiction would let me upload it! *cries*

BATT


	14. I turn all of the lonely years

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 14: I turn all of the lonely years to only days

Sakura opened her eyes seeing Sasuke was still with her. She knew moving would wake him and the soreness in her body would return so she stayed where she was. He was silent, still but still looked like he wasn't really sleeping. Restless looking, not peaceful like she had been hoping.

She closed her eyes for a minute taking a deep breath only to feel Sasuke tighten his arm around her again tighter then before. He was awake now. She smiled running her fingers up his back to his hair soothing the strands from sleep and opened her eyes and looked down at Sasuke who still was trying to sleep.

This was a rare occasion that they were able to sleep in together, not rushed by Sakura's life or the danger in Sasuke's. The clock chimed lowly signaling it was a new hour making her curious to what time it was. She leaned upwards slightly not really disturbing Sasuke and saw it was 7. So much for sleeping in.

She rested back to the bed kissing Sasuke's forehead resting her own against his smooth un-flawed skin.

"What wrong?" His gruff voice said she moved away looking down at him and shook her head as he lifted his head from her chest.

"Nothing go back to sleep." She said softly. For the first time she thought in his life he listened to her and rested back to his position. She looked over to the side knowing going back to sleep herself was impossible. She sighed willing to sit here for him to sleep a while longer.

She did start to drift in and out however which was pleasant enough. Stirring awake only when he would move slightly or readjust his tight grip around her, protective as always, good thing she didn't say who the man was, or the fact that he didn't go off the hinges when she had told him at all was amazing. It wasn't like she hadn't taken care of herself but last night he was rather distracted and didn't seem to even hear what she was really talking about anyway.

He took a deep breath himself showing he was awake again and sat up. She continued to lay where she was stretching her legs for good measure then sat up wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer to her as he sat there.

"Are you having second thoughts?" He asked she opened her eyes and stood up walking to his front and knelt down so she could see his face which was hung with his head.

"Why do you ask that?" She asked he shook his head.

"You just seem distant that's all." He said she smiled blunt.

"I am not distant from you, why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Well if I told you I would cradle you in my arm until I made you forget you just said that would that make you feel better?" She asked steadying herself on his legs. He looked up slightly to her face and sighed.

"Sasuke what is really going on, I am not acting differently from how I normally do except this weird void you leave when you gone. So what is really going on?"

"Nothing." He stood as did. Anger flared inside her making her grit her teeth but didn't move from facing the wall just incase her face gave it away she was mad.

"You're mad…"

"Yes I am!" She said whipping around about to continue to go off on him but stopped seeing the first real new emotion on his face. Utter sadness. She sighed and walked towards him but he didn't react so she shook her head and walk past him.

"I cannot comfort you when you don't want it…" She said walking to the living room. She heard him leave which made her concerned that perhaps it was serious this time. Maybe she was acting different.

She walked back into the bedroom and smiled seeing a rose awaiting her on the pillow. Where he got these things she didn't know but didn't care at that point. She walked to her window shutting it before the early lights came over the mountain and got ready for just a causal day she was off for a least a day or so because she wasn't sure she would make a full day at work. Not to mention she still needed to study for up coming events. Even though she was ready she wanted to master them, know them in her sleep essentially.

She put the books in a bag then tightened it carefully sealing the lock on it and walked out the door with a blanket and made her way through the streets and up the hillside where she would normally would have sat but she wanted to be hidden and away from everyone so she headed to hers and Sasuke dinner spot which was with in a few minutes run to the village.

Plopping to her seat she looked around her and smiled watching the tall grass wave all around her like it was fingers wiggling in the air. She leaned on her elbow pulling her bag to her side and pulled the first book out and read over the protective spell for herself. Sasuke had stressed enough that she would be harmed. With that said and done she began reading over her own self study books on how to get them apart. It wasn't a walk in the park it required her to join the body swap, and it was dangerous to pull one and not the other out.

Flipping though the pages over and over she prepared herself more and more her own skills mending with the new, her old ones upgrading as she also studied new medical ninjutsu's

She pressed the books tighter as she looked over each piece of information and ever detail with careful eyes. The wind blew and she had been so concentrated that she didn't notice that it was starting to get dark. She packed her tings up her back protesting from the long hours in the position it was in. She stood rolling up her blanket then turned to head back only to have her face captured softly and hard lips pressed against hers. Her eyes searched the face finding it was Sasuke.

This felt like Sasuke she wrapped her arms around his neck grazing the raised tattoo and smiled against his lips as her books fell to the ground effortlessly by his careful hands then the blanket as she continued to kiss him feverishly the need seemed to explode from her body into his because he too seemed to need her so much. The blanket didn't get fixed before Sasuke was taking Sakura to the grass below her and looked at her as she laid there.

Her green eyes were bright; her face slightly flushed her moon kissed skin darker from the light of the sun not like death like his from the lack of the sight.

"I guess I am forgiving huh?" He asked she nodded softly pushing his hair from his face with her slender fingers.

"What was wrong before?" She asked he moved slightly making her close her eyes. He stopped and she opened her left eye and smiled seeing his slight flaw in his face which was his raised brow.

"My body misses you more I think then we both can comprehend." He smiled moving again to his spot he had started to begin with and rested on one elbow instead of his arms so he was free to roam with the other.

"Nothing was wrong before. It was a long time since I saw you it is harder then you think to come back and remember that I have to be careful around you, to hold you like a flower and not a weapon." He said she smiled propping herself up on her elbows kissing him easier.

"I know." She said softly. "I think you are doing good at your newly required job." She said kissing him tenderly then moved away from him again lying back down.

"No matter what happens Sasuke I will always love till the day you make me say I do."

"I guess I would have to say the same thing then huh?" He asked she nodded closing her eyes just enjoying his company his presence, his touch.

(Uzamaki residence.)

"What?" Naruto said his face pale sweat beading on his skin.

"Naruto…" Hinita tried to explain again but the boy near looked faint.

"Naruto?" she asked stepping towards him.

"Father?" He mumbled and tipped backwards crashing to the crowd with a loud thud from hitting every piece of furniture he possibly could have on his way down. Hinita stood there and staring at him and sighed walking over to him trying to wake him up. Perhaps it would be easier for him to find out another way…

(Sakura and Sasuke)

After coaxing him from the grassy get away together the couple walked back to the village Sakura mostly doing the holding of the hands but Sasuke fallowed her.

"You know I don't understand why you disa-" she sighed seeing him once again vanish and looked over to the side where Hinita walked out her face a little red.

"Sorry Sakura I didn't mean to interrupt," She said her Bakugan (sp?) relaxed.

"No what is the matter?" She asked walking towards her.

"Can we talk in privet?" She asked meekly. Sakura looked over to the side and nodded.

"Yeah come on lets go get something to eat." She said looking back at her friend and wrapped her arm around the girls shoulder. Together they started down the hill while Sasuke stood beside the tree watching them his Sharigan watching them carefully the black ring rolled a notch and he turned and walked into the shadows.

(Sakura and Hinita)

"Pregnant that is wonderful!" Sakura said swallowing her food while Hinita wiggled in her seat.

"I thought so too, not sure how Naruto is taking it… he…well passed out shortly after I told him.

"Did he mumble something like father? Or wha? Before doing so?" Sakura asked Hinita nodded.

"Well then that seems to be a normal response, Shikamaru when he heard the news from Ino did the same thing except he didn't faint he actually stood up very calmly walked out the door and stood outside of it for a few minutes staring off to the distance then left." Hinita nodded.

"Naturally me very emotional friend came running for my advice and I simply told her the same thing I am going to tell you, I am not a mother, I don't know how to tell you that they will be okay with everything." Hinita nodded again looking down this time.

"But I can you this because I know what love is like…He will see you and rush into your open arms and say that he is thrilled to be a father." Hinita looked up and Sakura nodded.

"You think so?" She asked Sakura nodded and grabbed her bicep and flexed.

"If he doesn't I will make sure his head has a dent." She laughed and Sakura nodded taking another bite.

"Sakura if you don't mind me asking…do you want to be a mother?" She asked Sakura thought about it while taking another drink of her water and nodded.

"I guess if the occasion comes around to it. To be honest though I don't think bringing another Uchiha into this world with Oro still walking the lands is a wise decision." She said Hinita nodded and looked up as the waiter came by.

"Thanks Sakura for the talk." Sakura nodded paying for the meal and looked at her again.

"You will be a wonderful mother Hinita don't let anyone tell you different." She nodded and together they left and went their separate ways at the four way split.

(Next day)

"Sakura." A voice came from behind her, Sakura stood from her crouched position at the stream and looked seeing Naruto walking towards her his head was down a bit and his eyes were full of worry.

'_Sakura?' Shikamaru called from the side of the hospitable a cigarette between his lips already prepared to break of in ash._

"What brings you out to herb valley?" She joked, gesturing towards the herbs and healing plants in the area.

"I need your advice." He said Sakura nodded and waved him to continue while she looked over the plants again running her fingers on the leafs.

"Hinita is pregnant, and I think she got the impression that I wasn't happy about it and well…I am going to be a dad! I mean it took me by surprise." Sakura's eyes softened as she stared at the plant and heard Naruto plop to a seat close to her and watch her.

"The best advice I could give you Naruto is this: Do you love her?"

"Yes." She nodded, "Do you want the baby?" She asked again.

"Yes." She stood with her basket and turned to face him.

"Then I suggest you go home and run into her arms hold her tightly and tell her you want to be a father more then anything." He nodded getting a goofy grin.

"You know…" She tilted her head as he looked around him then leaned towards her.

"I always kinda figured it would be you…" He stopped as she raised a brow.

"To be the one to give advice to everyone when we got older." He finished she gave a fake smiled and nodded "Yeah that's me, Ms. Advice my services are Monday through Thursday and the occasional Friday." She said. He pulled her into a hug then released her quickly running to the green house door and headed off to she hoped Hinita.

Sakura stood there for a minute staring at the door and set the basket on the ground and sat in the chair he had been sitting in. She leaned on her legs looking at the herbs then looked at her toes and wiggled them for a minute then sat up stood back to her feet and grabbed the basket.

Emotional moment gone.

She walked out the door and headed back to the hospitable and walked through the doors and headed back to the medical room.

"Your baby is doing wonderful you should have a great little boy-" Sakura looked at the doorway and continued walking.

"He said he was going to marry you? Sister let me tell you he is del-" Sakura walked past a few nurses and picked up her pace to the back _silent_ room.

"Baby-" "Your husband said what!" "I am eight months should I have this problem?"

She was running by this point and rushed into the back room and leaned on the doors and looked up seeing other medical nin in there staring at her. She smiled soothing her lab coat and walked to a open work spot.

What did the village suddenly go into heat? Everyone having all these children was insane!

She grinded her herbs together and fumed off to the side, little did she know the others in with her were staring at her beating the materials together like they were resisting. When she looked up they looked away and resumed their work. She raised a brow and looked at her mess and sighed.

(?)

"I swear everyone in this village is having a freaking baby! Who else you!" Sakura stressed to Lee who raised a brow and shook his head.

"Sakura I am not sure if you remember that I am guy. Shouldn't you be talking this over with um some girl who you know, knows about all this…mommy business?" Sakura sighed looking over at Lee. She sighed and sat to the grass below her and soon was joined by Lee who looked over the village trying to think of some advice to give her but… it wasn't his area of expertise, perhaps guy-sensei will shed some light on this!

"Come with me!" Lee said she looked over at him then gave a hesitant nod and fallowed him as he ran down the hill and into the village. They really didn't go to far in fact they were into the village and up a long set of stairs to the academy where she spotted the reason for coming up here.

"Lee I know your trying to help but this wasn't the way!" She stressed as Lee pushed her towards Guy.

"Ah Lee my favorite pupil! What brings you to the champions of champions!" He posed for effect copied by Lee only making Sakura loose an IQ point.

"Sakura is having an issue with understanding why all the women of Leaf are becoming pregnant!" HE said it proudly that Sakura could have died at the moment or done a comical fall to the ground and snap back up and start yelling or pounding lee to the ground. But she didn't she smiled remembering the good ol' days when that was what she did.

"Sakura have you not heard of the birds and the bees? They are everywhere this year! Stinging and chirping the ways of love!" he cried over dramatically.

"Ha ha, yes well it wasn't that I didn't know what was going on I was just wondering why all at once!"

Guy was aout to start but stopped as he looked down at her. She wasn't too much shorter then Lee now who was almost as tall as himself. Everyone had grown into fine adults. Mature, and in Sakura's case wise beyond her years.

"I actually don't have-"

"Sakura!" A nurse called running up the stairs out of breath.

"We need your assistance, we found Uchiha!" Sakura raised a brow finding who? SASUKE! She turned to her but guy and Lee were already racing down the stairs.

"HE IS HERE!" They cried. Sakura sighed and ran after them what Sasuke was thinking coming into town! It was like a bear wild in the circus in town; everyone was buzzing around and closing in on the doors. She shook her head getting stuck behind several people.

She pushed herway through the crowd with more force than needed flinging people over the other and made it to the doors and walked inside.

"No one other then authorized personnel get inside!" She said the nin nodded and she fallowed the sound of cries and screams from the nurses. She began to panic hearing the sound of medical equipment alarms going off at an alarming rate. She pushed her way through and saw Tsunade who looked up. "Sakura get in here!"

Blood was everywhere…

Sasuke…

Voices all around… medical alarms of an unsteady heart…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP…

Yeah I like the occasional you don't know what the hell is going on moments! YAY sorry for the delay you know why! So enjoy! No cool theme music this time.

BATT


	15. I need you alive

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 15: I need you alive.

"Sakura?" A voice came a little distant. Sakura lifted her head from the bed and looked around her a little disoriented. She looked at Sasuke then over at the nurse who called her from the door way.

"I brought you some food." She said Sakura nodded and stood unlinking her hand with Sasuke's and walked towards the nurse.

"Naruto is also here…he has been injured and requested you I told him…that you were busy."

"I will take care of it thank you." She said the nurse nodded and she walked to the side setting the food down and felt her eyes well to the brim as she touched Sasuke soft pale skin and sniffed and smiled.

"I remember when you told Naruto not to be a cry baby and here I am…crying…I am so sick of crying…" She said closing her eyes and stood up right and headed to the door.

"I will be right back." She said then made her way from the room and headed toward Naruto's room. "What did you do?" Sakura asked smiling but a tear slipped in the process he caught it but didn't say anything as she made her way over to him.

"Well in the process of running towards Hinata… I fell into the pond at her families place and then continued to fly off the rocky side to a cliff like backyard and well I guess that explains why my leg is wounded and arm is broken.

"Well I can't heal your broken arm…and the leg well I don't have the strength right now to do it, but if you can wait a few hours I will eat something and get some sleep.

"Sakura…I am here because I can see you as my friend not really as my doctor, plus Hinita thinks I should stay inside for a couple days, I guess her dad took the news pretty bad."

"About you falling in?"

"No about me asking her to marry me." Sakura smiled and nodded. "That is- great news Naruto" She said then nodded.

"Well when Sasuke wakes up I will have them bring you into his room you two should talk." She said Naruto looked at her and she giggled and shook her head.

"He was your best friend I figured you two should talk and not just fight."  
"We will see" He said she nodded and walked to the door. "Really Naruto it's great that you asked her to marry you."

She walked down the hallway and headed inside Sasuke's room again and sat down in her chair picked up his hand and leaned on her free hand and watched him. She was half expecting him to wake up and say something like 'stop staring' or something unlike him. She hasn't been in this position before so who know what he would say.

Three hours passed…

Five hours passed…

Ten hours passed…

"Sakura why don't you go home freshen up I will keep an eye on him." Ino said as she sat there reading a book to keep Sakura sane in this small room.

"I am okay I left an hour ago to take a shower…" She rasped her throat dry from not talking.

"Well I should be getting back, I need to make sure Shikamaru is okay with the baby."

"Yeah thanks for the reading too." Ino smiled and left the book behind for her.

Ino left and Sakura waited till she left to start reading it was only a few minutes before she was reading to Sasuke aloud hoping it might bring him back to her.

It didn't.

A day…

Two days…

Three days…

One week…

Sakura was fast asleep again her pink stands of hair slid to her face as the sun started to go down again. Her rhythmic breathing was calming to Tsunade watching from the door. She silently shut the door and smiled walking towards Naruto's door and walked inside.

"She is sleeping so I didn't want to wake her up" Naruto nodded and Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled he was worried about her.

(Sakura)

"_Sasuke!" Sakura yelled running towards him he seemed to grow farther and farther away from her as she continued to run._

"_Sasuke!" She cried once again running as fast as she could her limbs growing tired and starting to give out. She was almost there but she stopped coming face to face with Oro._

"_He is mine! I wont give him up!" he laughed running a blade through her chest pushing her backwards and she was falling into a black pit of darkness._

Sakura gasped and looked around but her hand was gripped tighter as she tried to calm her breathing. She turned and looked over at Sasuke who gave her a small smile and she took a deep breath of relieved that he was awake and what she had just seen was a dream.

"How are you feeling?" She asked he took a breath hesitantly and closed his eyes for a moment. "I have felt better…" he said lowly.

"Want to talk about why you would do these things to scare me?" she asked he reached up but winced and his arm fell back to the bed. Her eyes filled with tears but she wiped them away and reached down to his hand raising it up to her face and pressed it to her cheek.

"Don't cry," He said coughing and sighed closing his eyes.

"Why?" She whimpered trying to control herself.

"I hate to see you sad, it makes me think I have hurt you…" He said. She shook her head when he opened his eyes.

"These aren't those tears, these are tears of happiness that you are one: alive and two: are in decent good spirits." He chuckled a bit but stopped and went silent.

"Sakura…" She stood up leaning over him looking at his charts but felt his hands searching for hers again.

"Hang on…" She said pressing the morphine button and smiled.

"Go to sleep Sasuke, I will be here no matter what." He nodded and she crawled into the bed with him careful to avoid his wounds rested beside him and snuggled against his shoulder his hand slid to her thigh where it resided through the night.

(Mission abjection: Fast, quick and deadly)

"It's a little odd that you are here Sakura I figured you would stay at the hospitable with Sasuke!"

"I did too to be honest! I was told I had to leave."

"Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked Sakura laughed and flipped to the side to another branch.

"I was ordered by another party!" She said Ino laughed and leapt over to the side landing on the matching branches with Sakura.

"Sasuke told you to leave; hard to believe seeing how you're his doctor!" Ino said lowly.

"He said it would be good for me to do something other then worry about him! He is being a baby." Sakura said then landed gracefully in the sad and looked at Ino and Lee who landed beside her then looked at Shikamaru who landed beside Ino.

"So mommy sent you out for some exercise? You are getting fat?" Ino asked Sakura laughed and shook her head and together they started into sand village to meet up with Naruto and Gaara.

(Sand village)

"Relics have been taken?" Ino asked crossing her slender legs Shikamaru was leaning against the wall behind her watching the group.

"Yes, we had recently discovered them but… we weren't able to discover what they were for before they suddenly went missing. I bother me that someone would go so far, not to mention…how they even got into this village makes me concerned even more."

"So you asked for Naruto to come out and help out but why the team?" Shikamaru asked Naruto leaned on the table looking at Gaara who sighed his dark eyes closing for a minute before reopening.

"Three men have died already. Each night another is murdered. We don't have enough resource to pull a search team and keep the people here safe. We are stretched thin as it is!" he said lowly then stood from his chair.

"We recently took a good hit from the south fighting with the latest enemies of Konoha, but they seemed to think we are you. I hate to admit we are a little over our heads right now."

"We are glade to help you out." Shikamaru said Gaara nodded and rubbed his forehead.

"We do appreciate it." He said the all nodded and fallowed him out.

(night)

"What do you think is doing it?" Lee asked looking over to the side as Sakura and him walked through the village streets.

"I don't know it sounds off, not on our side but theirs, I don't know. Why would they want something unless they would have a way to get it out of the village?" Sakura asked.

"We are headed up east block." Lee said into his com around his neck.

"We are near the west wall." Naruto and Gaara's said then nothing from Ino and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, sorry we found something over here on the went end at the main entrance, head over here."

The crew headed over meeting Ino and Shikamaru who were still examining something and looked up when the group arrived.

"Three bodies were killed while we were over here… nothing not even foot prints were left behind…we talked to these men not four minutes ago!" Ino said Shikamaru bent down to their level and looked at the blood which bubbled with a yellowish color.

"I will take a sample of this, see what I can find out." Sakura said bending down beside Shikamaru who was examining the body. "You know when I take a look at what happened to the body if your not squeamish a fresh pair of eyes would be beneficial." Sakura said to Shikamaru who looked at her then nodded. Ino looked at the body and bent down pulling a black thin sheet of what looked like burnt paper from the man's vest.

"Sakura doesn't this look like that seal from this corner up?" Ino asked Sakura looked at her tilting her head slightly and finished tying the bag around the man to carry him back. Three other medical Nin had just arrived.

"Gaara has a weird about of unsolvable cases come up around here?" He shook his head.

"Not until recently with the ruins missing." He said lowly Sakura nodded and they all headed back.

Little did they know that standing in the shadows behind them a set of cruel brown eyes watched them depart. Jackson walked from the shadows and dusted his hands off and smiled moving away from the shadow and went off into the night.

(( momentary pause for explanation: The man just mentions "Jackson" is the man who joined Oro and Sasuke in the last couple chapters I couldn't remember if I named him something else and I am a lazy person by heart so I didn't check JACKSON is his name or new name))

"Well according to the reading this is the seal, but it is changed, different then the first ones." Ino said walking into the room with Shikamaru looking through the clothing and Sakura examining to body.

"How so?" Sakura asked without looking up.

"It would seem it is twisted into a whole new…thing, it does the same thing for the purpose of an argument but it is fast reacting not slow like the strand we had in Konoha." Sakura nodded and spread the skin she had just cut where the yellow ooze was secreting from.

"His organs…are…gone completely missing." She said Ino and Shikamaru looked up and came over as she continued to spread the skin which was like rubber in the sun too long. It too was melting.

"Where are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did they melt?" Ino asked looking around.

"No they were taken…stripped look at this." She said pointing to the ends of the heart tubs which should have been feeding into the heart's valves.

"This looks like they were cut, severed straight from their place." She stood back for a minute looked at her friends. "This man was still walking when you talked to him their body parts couldn't have functioned without the vital organs like heart, lungs, stomach etc. He would have been dead underground."

"Four minutes isn't enough time?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I had an open body like this I could remove them all clean in a fifteen minute period maybe more depending on the chakra flow of the body and muscle mass. But this," she shook her head, "would be impossible to do." They all looked at each other in horror and then looked back to the body.

Something was killing people without them knowing what was happening to them.

Tada I am here with the lovely chapter for you! Enjoy my twisted little games and horribly weird events!

BATT


	16. Never say die

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 16: Never say Die

"His organs…are…gone completely missing." Sakura said in horror. Ino and Shikamaru looked up and came over as she continued to spread the skin which was like rubber in the sun too long. It too was melting.

"Where are they?" Shikamaru asked.

"Did they melt?" Ino asked looking around.

"No they were taken…stripped look at this." She said pointing to the ends of the heart tubs which should have been feeding into the heart's valves.

"This looks like they were cut, severed straight from their place." She stood back for a minute looked at her friends. "This man was still walking when you talked to him their body parts couldn't have functioned without the vital organs like heart, lungs, stomach etc. He would have been dead underground."

"Four minutes isn't enough time?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I had an open body like this I could remove them all clean in a fifteen minute period maybe more depending on the chakra flow of the body and muscle mass. But this," she shook her head, "would be impossible to do." They all looked at each other in horror and then looked back to the body.

After a couple minutes Lee came in with Gaara, and Naruto. Sakura explained what their theory was again and looked over at Gaara.

"Do you have any records of any sand members who had medical ablities?" He nodded but shook his head after, "It would make sense Sakura but the last time you were here, when I was taken, was the last time anyone new had entered." Sakura nodded and sighed.

"Sakura what about the doctor that was curing that No faced man?" Sakura looked up and looked at the body.

"The No face man?" Gaara, Naruto and Lee asked at the same time.

"It is possible we didn't have anything on him either yet he was here without any papers and worked in our hospitable." Sakura said resting her hand on hip her other rubbed her chin in thought."

"What about the other bodies?" Shikamaru asked Sakura who looked up and walked over to the other two and proceeded to do the same things with them.

(Sasuke)

"Your wounds seem to heal faster then we thought." Tsunade said rewrapping a harsh wound on his chest. She tugged tight making him wince and glare at her as she stood up right and marked her check up on Sakura's chart.

"You're lucky she is a good and through doctor I wouldn't be here to take care of you if you were still in horrible shape." She said Sasuke looked away from her. She left the room and shut the door behind her smiling wanting to laugh and walked away. Sasuke looked at the door and sighed closing his eyes and faced the window opening them again.

He was kind of hoping Sakura would have been back already…Tsunade wasn't so nice with wounds… not to mention he was under stick order by her to stay in bed. Oro would start to notice he was missing…then again it was his fault he was in this condition. He knew the technique was near impossible to pull back once it was created but he was fighting against his new pet and was forced to pull the massive amount of Chakra back into his on body.

He managed to hold back the inner blows till he reached the gates but beyond that his body caved and essentially exploded in weak points in his body. Chest, stomach, shoulders etc.

He clenched his fist tightly then swore reaching up and held his arms as the muscle became tight like a knots. He sighed and leaned back against the pillow.

(Sakura)

After searching the city again nothing turned up, anything but their own foot prints. Sakura was sitting at the entrance staring at the horizon as the sun began rise.

"I thought thinking up plans was my idea…" A voice behind her came. She turned and looked over at Shikamaru who came and sat besides her lighting a smoke and placed it loosely between his lips.

"You wouldn't have a plan would you?" She asked he took a long drag and shook his head slowly. "I can't think of a good safe one unless I have a little more information."

"That is where I am too." They were silent for a couple more minutes when Shikamaru spoke again.

"A jutsu?" Sakura looked up from the sandy ground and looked at him.

"Is there a Jutsu that would take the organs?" Sakura stood and grabbed her bag.

"Shikamaru stay here with the group and try to think of a plan to capture someone who goes after people. I will leave the details of how to do that to you. I need to go back to Konoha; Tsunade might have a book on a Old Jutsu the Anbu used to use to take the organs of those who pass away and their secrets to fuel another being. They thought it would replace on their kind if they replaced all the organs into another's body." Shikamaru rubbing his chin in thought.

"I will do my best," He said Sakura nodded clapping his shoulder. "Please be careful I will return as soon as I can. Digging up old files and books take time!" He nodded and Sakura smiled leaping off the edge to the sand and took off into the desert.

She made it to the village that night exhausted and weak. She went to Tsunade first only to find she wasn't in her office. Traveling to her favorite drinking hole she found out her master had retired early after several drinks with Ero-sensei. She sighed walking into the library careful to look around. Ever sense the last event that had happened last time in here she was weirded out to come in here alone at night.

Hours after digging through the books she found three thick and very worn books. She pulled them into her arms and headed to the hospitable to check on her favorite patient and to study.

She reached Sasuke room and walked in silently seeing he was asleep she made her way to the window setting up a low light and flicked it on, it was barely enough to light the are let alone the room. She walked over to the charts and smiled seeing Tsunade kept her promise even if she thought Sakura was being reckless. She made her way over to her spot and sat down and started to read the first book.

Turning the first frail page she read the words that were old and hard to understand, if she hadn't been trained in the medical area this would have been difficult to do.

She was up well past her body's capacity and ended up dozing off into slumber as the sun rose the fallowing day. Sasuke opened her eyes and raised a brow slightly spotting Sakura leaning back in her chair a book over her face another on her lap.

He smiled looking at the book covers and sat up getting up carefully making sure he wouldn't reopen anything he moved towards her slowly and removed the book from her face and looked at what she was reading and almost laughed. The Jutsu had never been perfected what was she doing reading this?

He removed the other and set it down on the window seat. He scooped her up ignoring the pain that was sent throughout his body and carried her to the bed setting heron the soft be and pushed her pink bangs from her face and covered her up then walked over to the window so he could watch the sin light outside.

Sakura didn't wake up till evening, it was already dark by that time and Tsunade had already been in several times to make sure the village fugitive hadn't bailed. She looked at the bed she was in then sat up quickly spotting Sasuke sitting in the moonlight.

"Sasuke!" She said he looked over and her, he looked dark and mysterious in the light that was shinning in, not like the normal Sasuke. Then again normally Sasuke wasn't wounded like he was now. She got out of bed and walked over to him touching his wound on his chest and smiled as he winced away from her.

"Sorry, making sure you are real." He sighed and looked out the window she sat across from him in the window pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Why are you reading these?" He asked pointing to the books.

"Oh, I haven't finished but I think I know how it works." He stared at her now waiting.

"Gaara has been having an issue with a good body count lately, bodies dropping out of thin air with no organs in them. I could have sworn there was a jutsu that allowed another to take them and put them in another body. The more I read the more concerned I got. If someone with that kind of power was taking bodies then they could already have an army, they could continue to make the army!"

"Oro." Sasuke said lowly she looked at him touching his leg he looked away from her to her hand gripping her fingers raising them to his lips kissing them softly.

"Sakura I don't want you messing with him again, let me handle him."

"Sasuke he can't know that your defending me, I wasn't the one who picked a fight with Oro last time I went after Kabuto, he is one I know who can bring this army alive. I didn't consider him till now."

"He maybe skilled but he isn't able to use a technique like that…" Sakura nodded.

"Any other potential vessels?" He looked at her like she had spoken a weird language.

"He always has others wandering around but their intact still, well were when I saw them last."

"I wasn't implying they were empty." She said winking then stood up.

"I need to get back to Shikamaru and the others I was hoping to get back sooner then this but it would appear I needed sleep." She leaned over to his face kissing his cheek then moved away.

"Wait." He said she turned back to him as he stood grabbing her arm. He pulled her willing body back to him and kissed her deeply full of need and longing. She wrapped her arms around his neck gently lest disturb his wounds. She broke the kiss but snuck one more before moving away.  
"I need to save the world lover boy." He tucked her hair behind her ear then let her go. She walked towards the door hoping he would call her back so when he called her name again she turned.

"Then I suggest you be careful. For me Sakura don't do anything reckless." She smiled her heart swelling with joy that he wanted her to be safe. She nodded and headed out. Sasuke looked at the books beside him and sighed he would have to tell Tsunade to put them back now. He is going to look like he enjoys medical books now…

Well sorry this took so long and its short but well busy busy busy! SO I hope you enjoyed it I am sorry it took a couple days!

BATT


	17. Organs

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 17. Organs

"So it shouldn't be able to work right?" Shikamaru asked looking over at Sakura who crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well yes in theory it isn't supposed to work at all, they figured if the organs were able to hide the bodies secrets it would be quicker to cut them out and dispose of them quickly without worrying about the whole body."

"But that isn't the case here is it?" Naruto asked Sakura shook her head.

"There is another reason for it to be in play, back in the bay there were few who possessed the chakra abilities. They would use the organs of the fallen to put into Chakra less bodies and they were supposed to have the abilities of the former own."

"Something went wrong though I remember the days when our missions were simple like chasing a cat." Naruto said Sakura sighed then nodded.

"They were supposed to be able to think with their own thought but they weren't able to at all in fact there bodies normally became vessels, soulless bodies and inside grew hatred monsters. They are hard to defeat one let alone how many ever the person who has been taken the organs has!" Sakura said Gaara leaned against the table this was a grave situation, with the war right at their back door he wasn't able to really supply aid for them other then himself.

"How do we even know they are still in the village?" Naruto asked Ino walked in with Lee and sighed.

"We don't think he is, no bodies, to sign of anything out there tonight, he would have killed by now if he was still here don't you think?" Ino asked Lee nodded and looked to Sakura who also nodded.

"Ino think of the seal, we don't know how long the seal was on them, the No Faced man had one yes but what if they were seeing if we could heal them? Tenten? Hers was strong enough to undertake three nurses and Tsunade was forced to come in and seal the wound completely." They nodded.

"I am thinking that yes there is a possibility that the person responsible has left and he has left with the ruin pieces! We need to figure out what those pieces were!"

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked Sakura looked at Shikamaru who pushed off from the bed.

"We return to the village and prepare a scouting team to see if we can find anyone, Hinata would have been good for this mission but with her out we need to ask Neji and possibly get a Anbu force out there as well. Perhaps Oro has something to do with this, its not like he isn't some how always involved in the shadows else where." Shikamaru said Sakura nodded even though Sasuke said he didn't think there was anyone who would have that ability she had her doubts too. Sasuke was almost ready to give him body to Oro and with his extended stays Sakura wouldn't be surprised if Oro was starting to get suspicious.

She had hoped in one last effort to stop Sasuke that she could convince him to defeat Itachi on his own strength, like Naruto when he was put forward to stop using his demon's power he grew stronger. Then again Sasuke was strong enough to kill every village now if he truly wanted too. All of that would be on his own strength.

"Sakura do you have any ideas?" Shikamaru asked breaking her thoughts. She relaxed her brow then shook her head. "I will stay here and see what I can do to help Gaara everyone should start out back to the village." They nodded but Lee shook his head. "Then I will stay as well." Sakura nodded and the other looked at each other and together all started out of the building and headed off while Lee and Sakura stayed behind.

"Are we going to fight?" Lee asked beside Gaara Sakura nodded and turned to Gaara.

"Lets see this war." He nodded and led the way to the wall.

"How are you feeling these days? Lighter gourd? "Lee asked tapping the sandy case on his back.

Gaara didn't answer which made Sakura smile and jump up the cliffs face with the other two and looked down at the camps lit with red flames.

"They almost want you see them." Sakura said Gaara nodded. "Those aren't camps those are decoys they fight in gorilla style which is why they have been such a pest."

"Why are they here? Konoha was their point of attack why stop here?"

"They cannot past first of all and in order to get to your forest they have to cross the dessert. Fools they didn't stop to think that I was waiting for them for three days."

"They are still here with large numbers?" Lee asked Sakura spotted three sand sitting on the wall looking into the forest then moved as a large fire ball came in their direction crumbling the wall Sakura and the others were standing on. The wall repaired its self as Gaara stood up right from the ground and together they all moved again.

"Do they know they are fighting where there is infinite sand?" Sakura asked Gaara sighed and sent his sand waving into the fake forest life the others had created as shelter. Sakura rushed running down the wall fallowing the sand and smiled as it shielded her aiding her movement. Lee raced behind her and Gaara guided the sand to where it needed to go in order for them to be safe.

"Lee we need to take out the tree life." She called over her shoulder Lee nodded and kicked down a tree only to have it reform.

"Sakura!" She looked over but a wall of sand blocked her view making her stop. The sand flowed low so she could see and she moved as the sand was forced apart by other hands. She swore moving away from the large hands. Springing backwards she caught a look at Gaara who was now being surrounded by others his sand was required for himself now She grabbed a hand full tossing it in the mans face and moved away from him all together.

"This would be why Gaara hasn't been able to get rid of them quickly!" Lee said joining her side kicking away a man and joined her in one of the trees.

"Why?" She asked looking around her and gasped as the tree moved.

"Because the trees are alive!"

(Sasuke)

Sasuke opened his eyes that worry weariness flooded over him again. He looked around the room seeing he was alone and sighed pulling the sheets from his body he slowly made his way from the bed and looked at the sun starting to set then spotted movement by the gate. Seeing familiar faces not recalling all of them he noted that Sakura wasn't with Naruto who looked towards the hospitable. He waved to Shikamaru and headed towards it while Sasuke moved away from the window.

Naruto wouldn't have been able to see him at all with from the distance and through the darkness. Sasuke was a shadow after all.

Sasuke walked to the side where his clothing was and got dressed ignoring the pain of his wounds and finished tying the large knot on his back when Naruto walked inside the door.

"She is fine." Sasuke looked over at him and adjusted the belt then stopped fussing with things to look at Naruto with his full attention.

"Why do you think I am still here?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"I was just about to ask you that, isn't you place by that bastard snakes side?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes his muscles tense with anger.

"Ah jealous Naruto, you finally come here to confront me because Sakura isn't here, pity I am sure she would like to know that you are such a coward." Naruto flinched the sneer voice of Sasuke's anger was present yet his face always looked so calm, uncaring.

"You are using her aren't you, you really don't care."

"No I don't." Even to Naruto's ears that sounded almost sincere. He was using her then? Naruto thought to himself and clenched his fist tightly his claws/nails biting into the palm of his hand.

"Cool your jets Naruto you already knew it was true didn't you? She knew it too right before she took off to Sand why do you think she suspects Oro is really behind it?" Naruto couldn't take it anymore and rushed forward. Sasuke grabbed his blade from Sakura's hiding place under the mattress and flew backwards shattering the window behind him.

Naruto kept coming with unprecedented speed and anger. Sasuke felt bad that he said what he did but Naruto wasn't Sakura. He still stood in the way of him leaving. Sever all unneeded ties.

(Sakura Lee and Gaara)

"They aren't people! These are those things I was telling you about, so they were using the Organs!" Sakura yelled jumping away from a large branch that crashed towards them Lee sprang to the side pulling Sakura mid-air out of the way of another.

"Gaara said they were gorilla warriors how could he know that they were trees?" Lee asked Sakura nodded somersaulting away from a branch slicing it watching as it hissed and pulled back.

"I don't understand why can't we hurt them?" Lee cried.

"Fire hurts them they are trees after all!" A voice called from above them as Temari and Kankuro arrived. Temari send waves of flaming wind towards the trees which cried in horror then vanished into the ground.

"The only thing is we can't kill them with it when they vanish under the sand!" She said landing closing her large fan. Kankuro and his puppet walked to the large gapping holes and looked inside.

"Gaara? Wasn't he with you?" Temari asked Sakura who nodded.

"He was but we got separated an hour or so ago."

"The ruins were like the ones they used to pull my demon from my body," a voice from the side came as Gaara walked towards us.

"What?" Sakura asked looking into a hole.

"I was thinking while battling these pathetic beings…" He said Sakura smiled and turned to face him.

"You saw what it was?" Lee asked Gaara nodded and looked at Temari who looked at the ground sadly.

"They use the same thing to put it back inside you, if they wanted they would have an army of just the worst creatures possible. Then again not every one thought of the beast as burdens, there was the two tails who embraced her gift and used it to protect her village."

"Like you did that night," Kankuro said Gaara closed his eyes for a moment thinking.

"Yes but when we rely of them too much we loose power ourselves, Naruto figured it out early and has gained ground with new techniques" Sakura nodded and Gaara opened his eyes and looked over at Sakura who looked back into the hole hearing movement.

"Well right now we have a problem on our hands perhaps we should discuss this later." They all agreed and moved away from the holes.

"Do we have a plan?" Temari asked being joined by four other men who came out of hiding.

"Were most of your men here?" Sakura asked Temari sighed.

"We have out own patrol out helping with the Akatsuki scouting, most are there and then we have a lot of people still in the city watching over the citizens with Gaara out here." Sakura nodded looking at who she had with her and secretly wished she had Shikamaru's wit.

"I am no Shikamaru but I think I have a plan…" Sakura said they looked at her and she waved for them to come closer.

(Sasuke vs. Naruto)

"So I was right? Sakura is just your frustration release you beat her up too?" Naruto asked as they stood face each other both bleeding pretty good from their faces, Sasuke had re-opened most of his wounds which of course slowed him down quite a bit.

"What the hell are you two doing?" A harsh voice came from the side. Naruto turned and jumped away as Tsunade rushed him and walked towards Sasuke who stepped back but stopped as she pushed his shirt to the side and pressed her fingers into the cut making him swear and went to move but hit the ground by her powerful fist.

"Naruto! Take a walk you have somewhere to be!" She snapped Naruto looked at Sasuke who was pulling himself from the ground angrily and winced as Tsunade slammed her foot into his back forcing him back to the ground and looked at Naruto again with a death glare.

He looked at them again then walked away. Once she was sure he was gone Tsunade reached down grabbed Sasuke's neck and pulled him to his feet slamming him into the tree cracking it behind him. He chuckled and opened his eyes his Sharigan swiveled.

"I didn't know you cared." He rasped from her tight grip around his windpipes.

"You are only living right now because I would loose my best student if I killed you here and now. This is my village you are a guest." She hissed He chuckled again and she dropped him allowing him to slide down the tree holding his rebroken ribs.

"I suggest you get back your room…" She said lowly he spit blood from his mouth off to the side and started forward holding himself up so his ribs would be jarred with each step.

_Damn village._

(Sakura and Gang)

Sakura watched as Lee walked with the three other men through the forest that had re-grown a few hours later.

Her green eyes narrowed as a feeling of pain rushed through her body making her hesitate in her spot of hiding for a minute and looked around her person and looked at Lee who was still moving through the forest. She reached upwards towards her ribs and winced they felt like they were being pressed tightly. Then the feeling vanished making her really confusing and she waited for it to happen again.

They moved through the trees now as they started to come alive again, Temari and Kankuro leapt forward sending flames into the forest. Gaara and Sakura were next they leapt forward right behind them.

Gaara sent his sand holding the trees from entering the ground while Sakura reared her fist back smashing the ground disrupting the roots forcing the real monster belly up. Sakura swore jumping away from the mass of roaring teeth.

"Now!" She yelled fleeing the long vine like tongues and pulled tightly on the invisible wire she had connected. Flames lit and flew down over the wires making her wince from the heat but held tight as Termari and Kankuro torched the tree creature which screamed in agony till it was nothing more then ash. Sakura released the wires and looked at her burned fingers and sighed. You win some you loose some.

"I am hurt it was so easy to think of a plan, shocking for a woman of your stature." A voice came they turned and faced an unknown man.

"Ah Sakura I have heard you were a beauty but I didn't know you were a cold stone fox." Sakura's eyes narrowed and Gaara stepped forward.

"Down boy we don't have any need for an empty case." Sakura rushed forward but the man chuckled and vanished in a small puff of smoke.

"Who was that?" Lee asked anyone who knew, Sakura walked back and looked at Gaara who looked at Temari no one knew who it was which concerned Sakura that there was another out for Naruto's head one who could potentially be dangerous if he severed organs and created a monster that was under his control.

They went back into the village where Lee and Sakura told them to keep an eye out for any news and to let them know as soon as anything came up. They were leaving in a hurry because Tsunade told them to get back when they could.

(Konoha)

"I see so the organs were used then, I will see if I can find anything on users who have tried to get the jutsu mastered." Tsunade said linking her fingers together under chin. Sakura nodded and looked at Lee who looked tired but stood upright and proud. She smiled then looked at Tsunade again who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Dismissed till further notice, lets keep this under wraps for now I don't want the user to find out we really know if he has tires in our city too." Sakura nodded and started to fallow Lee out of the office.

"Sakura stay with me a moment." Sakura paused and turned around to face her while the door shut behind her.

(Naruto)

After the small tuff with Sasuke he was a little more then still fuming. He fought back his anger that bubbled with his red chakra through out his body. He was slow regaining control of the beast inside when Sakura came around the corner.

"Naruto?" She asked walking towards him as stared at a small creek.

"What are you here to yell at me?" He snapped she smiled and sat next to him looking at the creek as well.

"No I am here to see if you're okay. He must have said something about me for you to be this angry."

"He is using you Sakura that would normally make a person mad." She laughed making Naruto look over at him.

"Sasuke may say things like that because he knows it makes you mad, I wish Sasuke was like the Sasuke I know to everyone else." He sighed and looked away from her again.

"I miss him still you know, the old Sasuke not this high powered angry shit head." She smiled and nodded.

"Naruto if you think about it…he isn't the one that has changed, he has always been the strongest, till now," she paused the till now was for his ego to cheer him up. "And he has always been angry and you know it. When have you ever seen Sasuke really smile?" He thought about it and shook his head. "I can't really remember any!"

"See, he just carries a big chip on his shoulder, you used to, too you just handled it a little differently." He nodded again.

"But don't listen to him, don't talk to him if it really makes you that mad. He isn't who he perceives himself to be." With that she stood up dusting herself off.

"What happens when He joins bodies with Oro?" Naruto asked lowly Sakura lowered her eyes sadly then turned and faced him.

"Then Sasuke really wouldn't be Sasuke would he?" She asked and started to walk away.

"I won't let him go Sakura you know that…"

"I won't let him go either…" She breathed and waved over her should then walked towards the main section of the village making her way to the hospitable. Walking up to the top level which was mostly empty she walked into Sasuke's room and gasped as he got caught stitching himself up. She walked forward grabbing the needle from him and glared he shrugged and she sighed cutting the thread and pulled it out carefully opening the wound again.

"Wow this is the worst self sew up job I have ever seen."

"How do you think I did it before I decided to come here?" She smiled bending over to look at the wound on his waist then stood up right picking a piece of glass from the wound. She raised it and raised her brow testily. He gave a small grin and she set the shard to the side and pressed her hands over the wound healing it with her Chakra.

He watched her carefully as her warm hands found new and old wounds healing them as she went and stopped at his ribs and moved away from them weakly and leaned on the bed his quick hands grabbed her from fainting and pulled her back up.

"I am okay…sorry." She said dizzily holding her head then reached forward to heal his ribs but he pulled her arms around his neck and scooped her up putting her onto the bed and crawled beside her.

"They don't hurt leave them be," She nodded and he pushed her head to his chest burrowing his own face into her pink hair kissing her sweet smelling hair.

"I thought you don't heal anyone who isn't your own." He said after a few minutes of silence. Sakura was exhausted her body couldn't even handle fixing broken ribs but she forced herself to heal the rest of him which confused Sasuke.

"We don't, but your mine I want you to be healthy…and well taken care for… That is what people do when they loving something." She was drifting mostly talking in and out of her consciousness.

"I have not taken very good care of you, letting you run around like a mad woman fighting weaklings getting hurt for them." She smiled pulling herself closer and snuggled closer to his shoulder.

"They aren't weak, just compared to you they seem…ill prepared…and…I get hurt because I fly into battle blindly and recklessly remember?" She yawned and his nodded against her head his onyx eyes narrowed slightly.

"I will take care of you…"

"You already do…" She said lowly he closed his eyes and pulled her tightly to him completely like they normally slept, he was possessive over her in a good way a way that would always make her feel safe whether he knew it or not.

I am sooooooooooooo sorry this has been delayed a lot of things sprung up on me! So here it is sorry again. I kinda really rushed typing this all out so there are errors everywhere inside there, but if you have gotten this far I am sure you don't even read the errors anymore right? Right that makes me feel good…..not… ha ha anyway sorry again and hope you enjoyed you know the drill for the rest.

BATT


	18. My darkness my light

Disclaimer: I do NOT own NARUTO! But I do own this plot line steal it and you will suffer the wrath of my Guardian Angels curse... so lets play nice and you can just enjoy it ya?

For those who feel the need to flame...I don't know why you think it is worth it to waist what little brain cells you have to burn me...but I really really don't care but if you do feel the need to say stupid things do the write thing and leave me your e-mail so I can write you back...don't be a coward if you feel the need to ruin my day... I hope you are willing to allow me the same pleasure!

Note: In later chapters that will be marked the rating will be rated R but for now is just Mature.

Another NOTE: PLEASE READ this is taking place WHILE Sasuke is still with ORO in that time setting.

_**The only way I will continue this story on here will be if I am getting reveiws that make me smile so get reveiwing so i will up date the new chapters that are waiting here on my little computer!**_

_**Sorry this has taken me so long…. I am going to start this up again!**_

Chapter 18 my light and my darkness

Sakura leapt up a Cliffside Sasuke coming right behind her only a little slower so he could get the best view. She slipped and caught herself rightly flinging herself up onto the edge and looked below as Sasuke came up pushing her backwards catching her lips backing her into a tree.

"Sasuke I said you come because you were bored, I am on a time line you know." She said then gasped as pulled her closer kissing up her neck to her ear.

"We always are on a time schedule!" He whispered. She growled then moved away and down the tree line Sasuke sighed and raced after her as she picked up speed now that she was on flat land.

"You had your chance last night and before we left this morning." She said looking over at him as he took the more advance branches.

"You weren't so tempting then,"

"Well then maybe I have a headache." She snapped jumping a good spread she smiled pushing off his shoulders to a higher branch forcing him to land below her. He growled frustrated and jumped to her level and played catch up.

"This letter couldn't be that be that important couldn't a runner take it?" He asked she flipped downwards and pulled her Anbu mask down and stopped moving as she looked around the forest. He looked at her then sighed moving into his own shadow as three nin came into view a few minutes later.

"Password." Sakura said lowly.

"Chi" the first man. "Second password."

"Lie" the other man said.

"Third password."

"Debt" the other one said.

"Password" They said together.

"Deception isn't an option." She said they nodded and Sakura handed the letter over they tucked away nodded to her then vanished from sight. She turned away from the men who were surly watching her but she too vanished from sight and met up with Sasuke who was waiting for her on the area of discussion.

She pulled her mask off tying onto her waist and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his middle then turned around him till she faced him.

"Deception is an option?" He asked she smiled and nodded.

"Anbu messages are cryptic as always you know that more then most."

"Just because I am cryptic doesn't mean I would know that."

"You know when we are all done with this whole ordeal you should think about doing Anbu work, solitary working environment, a perk for you because you wouldn't get stuck with idiots teammates seeing how that was your real issue when we were a team."

"I don't mind fallowing you, the view is better then being in front confused why I didn't know about it when we were on a team and I had a reason to be behind you." He said she smiled pulling him closer but his arms were still at his side, punishment for earlier resisting.

"Well at the time it was my turn to see what it was like, I got two rather interesting views." He looked down almost angry. She smiled she was hoping to get a rise out of him that way.

"There is still a rivalry there you just don't want to admit it, and no worries you know what the out comes are to most things. You wouldn't have said things like you were using me and I was a pawn in your little game of chess to him you if you didn't still see him as one." She moved away from him but he pulled her back wrapping her in his arms tightly. Her face hidden under his arms.

"He told you?" He asked she shook her head.

"I figured it out when he said 'he is using you Sakura…' then your odd guilty look when I came into your room really gave you away." He moved away again but not too far enough for her to look up at him.

"I know what your heart says, your eyes will always be a dark hole that hardly reveals anything, you can't mask your heart I know you love me. You can even try to convince yourself that your not."

"I tried."

"So did I." He gave a fake small smile it was quick but he released her all the same. The conversation ruined the mood but it was one that needed to be had even if it had no real purpose.

"I want to have kids one day." He looked at her as she looked at the cliff they were over looking.

"What brought that on?"

"I figured you should know." He was confused.

With that she turned away from him completely and started down the face of the cliff he watched her confused about the sudden conversation. What was he supposed to do with that information?

He jumped over the edge and chased after her but stayed away enough to give her space. Something about her was…almost sad? Confused? Angry? He didn't know how to read her emotions as well as she read him. A open book of medical jutsu would make more sense to him then that little detail.

They reached Konoha shortly afterwards she went straight home as did Sasuke still trailing behind her thinking things over. The whole village knew he was there so being seen in public wasn't an issue. The looks weren't all that different from when he used to walk the streets.

He was darkness…always has been. He looked over at Sakura who smiled and waved at neighbors who would smile and wave then give a polite smile to Sasuke and resume their work. He sighed, and she was his light…

They walked inside the apartment and she headed straight to the bedroom with the frustrated Sasuke at her heels. She set her mask in its hidden place then turned around as Sasuke halted her in her tracks she looked up into his face and smiled.

He looked at her face her caring eyes, her soft moon kissed skin the fine lined face to her slender neck. He looked to the side for a minute before bringing his arms to her side unhooking the white straps on her heavy vest. She closed her eyes and smiled as he undid the other side then lifted it over her head setting it at her feet.

Moving her hair untying the head band and dropped it to the other side of her with a clank. Slowly and carefully with the softest hands she had ever felt did Sasuke lift her chin meeting his equally soft cold lips. She wanted to melt into his skin, this new touch; this longing feeling was like his emotions ran through her as her own. He moved from her lips kissing the corners the to her jaw line slowly and diligently breaking off at the end breathing down her skin raising goose bumps all along her skin.

Sasuke lowered his hands to the wire netted mesh shirt carefully lifting it over her head then tossed that like it wasn't important. With that she reached for slowly like he had and pushed his open shirt off of his shoulders. Her skin was like fire across his cold skin as she drew them lightly over his chest over his heart.

He closed his eyes taking a shallow breath before opening them again removing her belt from the loops and set it to the side reaching lower he unwrapped the binding with her weapons and let them fall as well as any other binding she would have hand on the outside. Moving back to her back undershirt he pulled it off slowly again tossing that to the side with the missing mesh shirting.

He reached forward again undoing the edge where her binding started and unwrapped it rolling it back up as he went which was painfully slow even for him, but he continued enjoying her soft face as her green eyes closed her pouty lips parted as soft breaths exited between them. He released the end setting the binding on the shelf behind her and kissed her neck from where he had stopped before to the base of her shoulder running his hand up her arms around her shoulders up the sides of her neck into her hair breathing in her scent she exhaled pulling him closer burrowing her face into his shoulder clinging to him with need and love.

"I want to have children too…" He whispered in her ear so softly she almost missed it. Moved away slightly and pulled his face from her neck.

"Just because I said that, I wasn't trying to put that on you…" She said softly he kissed her softly turning her walking backwards towards the bed.

"When have I ever been or listened to people who tell me what to do?" he asked with a grin. She smiled as he lowered her to the soft bed.

"I guess your right…"

When morning came around Sasuke woke alone with a note beside him.

_I had to leave early something came up on the missing organs I am in the library, something is really starting to bother me about this whole case…_

_Love always,_

_Sakura_

He sighed and looked over at the clock and got out of bed rubbing his chest feeling the claw mark from Sakura last night and smiled getting up and got dressed. It was time he was to return to Oro. With his latest injuries healed Oro would be expecting him to return with what he had set out to get one final thing for Oro before the day where he wouldn't be alone in his body. He was hoping Sakura would know when it was time other wise…he wasn't sure if he would be okay the longer he shared.

(This short I am sorry really I thought it would be longer then this but it was kind of a filler chapter so I guess nothing to bad ha ha yeah well sorry for this taking me longer then it should have!)

Batt


	19. Chapter 19

NOTES:

I am continuing this story YAY BUT i will be changing the chapters a bit because I have been watching shuppiden and well that was rather inspiring for me to continue but I want to edit the

way I have writen this because well.....the way it was going was rushed and I really wanted to end it but now i want to do it right so fear not my little chickities

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO fear not everyone I am hitting this off! We are rolling and moving, going going gone!!!!! SO those who read this I will be updating from this point on new veiwers the date is 7/10 or something along those lines I will delete this when I have updated all the chapters!

BATT


End file.
